Eiserne Kreuz
by HauR
Summary: Shizuru encuentra entre las antiguas pertenencias familiares un recuerdo con forma de cruz, viejas cartas y un diario; la historia de un viejo amor en tiempos de guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Eiserne Kreuz _

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** A pesar de que este fanfic tiene un marco histórico, no pretendo profundizar mucho en el tema. ¿La razón? Primero porque la historia universal jamás fue mi fuerte, segundo porque no pretendo aburrir ni abrumar a nadie poniendo información de más. Simplemente pretendo poner lo necesario, todo aquello que relate y ubique al lector a donde quiero que vaya. Sin más preámbulos iniciamos el primer capítulo...

* * *

Me encontraba emocionada, hace ya tres meses que conocí a esta chica y finalmente tendré la oportunidad de salir con ella. Su nombre es Kuga Natsuki, trabaja para mi padre en una de sus industrias farmacéuticas. Supe que tenía que conocerla en cuanto le vi y tuve la oportunidad casi al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ya que mi padre notó mi presencia en su oficina y me llamó para presentarme a su joven especialista, quien fue ampliamente recomendada por sus maestros de la universidad.

- _"Fujino Shizuru"_ - dije en cuanto la tuve de frente.

- _"Kuga Natsuki, gusto en conocerte"_

¡Ah! Kuga-san, una belleza por donde se le vea, naturalmente disimulé muy bien mi interés en su persona. No sólo porque mi padre estaba presente sino por ese 'algo' pertubador que la mirada de Kuga-san tenía, un aire solitario e intimidante. Aún así, mi atención fue sólo para ella desde ese momento y desde ese momento, me atrevería a asegurar que yo también capté la suya.

Encontré mil y un pretextos para acercarme a esta mujer, pretextos que secretamente, ambas disfrutamos. Kuga-san me rechazaba o me ignoraba, con todo y eso yo insistí e insistí hasta que un día finalmente, fue la misma Kuga-san quien me buscó. Los juegos comenzaron a partir de ese punto, roces, sonrisas, intercambios de miradas cargadas de cierta complicidad; todo lo que un cortejo conlleva. Finalmente después de un tiempo excesivo, al menos en mi récord personal lo fue, me pidió salir con ella. ¡Bingo!

- _"¿Qué pasa Shizuru? Has estado muy distraída en todo el día, durante la comida no dijiste una sola palabra y eso que tu padre trajo a colación los temas de corte político que a ambos les gusta discutir todos los días"_

- _"Tengo una cita"_

- _"Eso no es raro"_

- _"Con una chica"_

- _"Eso tampoco"_

- _"Con Kuga-san"_

- _"¿No es la muchachita que casi explotó el laboratorio de tu padre hace un mes?"_

- _"Fue un accidente madre, uno de sus colegas dejó encendido un mechero y el fuego alcanzó una hoja de papel, las llamas casi llegaron a los tanques de gas pero no lo hicieron porque Kuga-san extinguió el incendio"_

- _"Ya veo, le gustan las emociones fuertes"_

- _"Espero que le gusten las esposas..."_

- _"¿Dijiste algo?"_

- _"Nada madre, originalmente me decías que necesitabas de mi ayuda"_

- _"Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, tu tía me dijo que vendría a pasar unos días a la casa y me gustaría sorprenderla con algunas fotos de nuestra querida madre"_

_-"Suena bien"_

- _"Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda para ir al ático y revisar los viejos álbumes para colectar todos esos recuerdos en un sólo lugar"_

_- "Aburrido"_

_- "Lo harás de todas formas"_

_- "Pero mi cita es en una hora"_

_- "Estoy segura que Kuga-han podrá esperar a que te alistes, vamos ya"_

La tarea de revisar viejas fotografías con mamá no fue tan fastidiosa como pensaba, en realidad fue un interesante viaje a través del tiempo al observar las fotografías familiares. Por supuesto, las que aparecieron de primero son todas aquellas tomadas recientemente, en otras palabras las de nuestra familia. Yendo un poco más para atrás, encontramos las fotos de la juventud de mi madre, las cuales me parecieron muy curiosas, puesto que su cuerpo lucía muy parecido a como es el mío ahora. Finalmente encontramos las fotos que ella buscaba, las de su niñez con mis tíos, fotos de ellos con los abuelos y muchos recuerdos que se encontraban en kilos de cajas y más cajas que seguían apareciendo.

Mi madre se puso a hacer una 'interminable' selección de aquellas que le gustaría conservar y otras que le pretendía sacar copias para mi tía. En lo que ella continuaba con su labor, yo proseguí revisando el contenido de las cajas que se encontraban en la parte más escondida del ático. Estas cajas olían todavía a más humedad que las anteriores y la cantidad de polvo era enorme; a mi parecer eran fotos de la abuela en su juventud, sólo que ya no eran tantas como las de nosotros. Habían muchas postales, recortes de periódico viejo, ropas, objetos y demás chucherías; pero entre éstas encontré una en particular que llamó toda mi atención, un alhajero que en mi opinión era muy antiguo.

_- "¿Era de la abuela?" _- Pregunté de la nada, mi madre sólo miró sobre su hombro y continuó con su labor.

-_ "No. Ese alhajero ha estado en la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que perteneció a una tía de mi mamá, no supe bien esa historia"_

_- "¿Cuál historia?"_

_- "Creo que son recuerdos que datan de tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial"_

_- "¿Ara? Sí que son antiguos"_

Mamá no volvió a responder, continuó en su interminable búsqueda de fotos en lo que yo continué observando este objeto. No se podía abrir, eso explicaba el por qué nadie le había prestado mucha atención en todos estos años; sin embargo el tener las iniciales NK en el frente, era motivo suficiente para mantener mi curiosidad. El alhajero era bastante pesado si me lo preguntan, con muchas piedras de decoración, se veía muy fino y me atrevería a aseverar, que era todavía más antiguo que lo que mi madre pensaba.

En la búsqueda de algún objeto con qué forzar el alhajero fui distraída de mi labor por una de las sirvientas, quien me avisó que Kuga-san había llegado a recogerme. Salí disparada a verla, no tomé en cuenta el tiempo que pasó y se me hizo tarde para mi cita con ella. Al llegar al recibidor donde Kuga-san se encontraba, ella me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

- _"¿He llegado muy temprano acaso o se te olvidó nuestra cita...?"_ - ¿No es linda esta niña?

- _"No es eso Kuga-san, ocurre que tuve que ayudar en una tarea a mi madre y se me pasó el tiempo"_

_- "¿Quieres que regrese otro día?"_ - Su expresión de cachorro abandonado me derritió en ese momento, de no ser porque no tengo la suficiente confianza la hubiese consolado ahí mismo.

- _"De ninguna manera, si no te molesta aguardar un poco más, bajaré en diez minutos y prometo recompensarte por la espera" _- El rostro se le iluminó cuando terminé de decir esto.

- _"Yo espero, no te preocupes"_

_- "Ven siéntate aquí en lo que regreso"_

_- "Ese alhajero es muy bonito..." _- No había notado que aún lo tenía, al bajar tan de prisa debí habérmelo quedado sin darme cuenta.

- _"Es un viejo cacharro familiar, pero parece que no se puede abrir"_

_- "¿Puedo verlo?"_

_- "Sí, regreso en diez minutos, si gustas algo de tomar pídeselo a la servidumbre"_

_- "Así estoy bien, gracias"_

Obviamente no me tomé diez minutos, ni siquiera veinte, debo haberme retrasado como una hora, aún así Kuga-san permaneció donde la dejé pacientemente en lo que terminaba de alistarme. No podía salir sólo así como así, era nuestra primera cita y definitivamente quería que fuese algo especial para las dos. Posiblemente abusé de la palabra de mi pareja pero estaba segura que la vista sería suficiente para compensar la espera, no me equivoqué.

_- "Estás muy guapa, sin duda alguna este tiempo valió la pena"_

_- "Discúlpame Kuga-san, ¿nos vamos ya?"_

_- "Por supuesto, toma"_ - Al entregarme el alhajero, noté que ya no se encontraba cerrado.

-_ "¿Cómo lo abriste?"_

_- "¿No habías podido? Es un mecanismo muy sencillo, mira"_

Lo abrió para enseñarme cuál era la maña de este cachivache, en el cual se encontraba en su interior unas cartas viejas, más olor a guardado y algunas joyas que no parecían de mucho valor. Kuga-san tomó una de las reliquias que se encontraba en la caja y me la enseñó preguntándome si sabía lo que era.

- _"Una cruz negra"_ - Respondí sin mucho interés.

- _"Se llama cruz de hierro, es la misma insignia de las chopper"_

_- "¿Perdón?"_

_- "Chopper es... Digamos que un modelo de motocicleta y algunos motociclistas utilizan este tipo de símbolo en sus motos"_

_- "No sabía que a Kuga-san le gustaran las motocicletas, debes ser algo rebelde entonces"_ - Tal vez la idea de las esposas sí se pueda aplicar...

- _"En realidad sí me gustan las motocicletas pero no soy fan de las alemanas ni americanas, prefiero las italianas son un poco más deportivas"_

_- "Kuga-san me habla en clave, no le entiendo mucho"_

_- "Te explico en el restaurant si prometes no llamarme Kuga-san"_

_- "¿Ara? ¿Y cómo desea Kuga-san ser llamada entonces?"_

- _"Natsuki, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, Kuga-san suena muy formal"_

_- "Natsuki entonces quiere que olvidemos las formalidades y vayamos al grano, ¿no es así?"_

_- "Me gustas mucho Shizuru, me gustaría tener una relación formal contigo"_

_- "¿Ara?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 2._

Cuando me lo dijo no pude dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente no me lo esperaba, fue tan repentino que no supe qué contestar, aunque ahora se que probablemente no debía contestar. Natsuki simplemente dijo lo que estaba pensando probablemente sin analizar sus palabras antes, al darse cuenta de su resbalón, comenzó a reirse y me pidió que no la tomara muy en serio. Salimos a cenar y platicamos de todo excepto de 'eso', simplemente el tema quedó pendiente aunque no olvidado, no por mí al menos.

En realidad no había considerado una relación formal con Natsuki, bueno, para ser francos no planeo una relación seria con nadie en especial. No es que esté jugando con ella tampoco, pero en realidad yo esperaba una relación más libre, no a largo plazo. Mientras que Natsuki, es claro que no está jugando conmigo, es decir, en ningún momento se dirigió a mí de forma irrespetuosa, respondió a todas mis preguntas y nunca trató de invadir mi privacidad. Mas claro ni el agua, Kuga-san hablaba en serio, dijo lo que quería y está aferrada a su objetivo. Sin duda alguna Natsuki tiene su encanto, pero no creo que ella tenga la habilidad suficiente para hacerme caer rendida a sus pies. Aún así, no pretendo quebrarme la cabeza con pensamientos innecesarios, después de todo, hay que disfrutar el momento.

-_ "Shizuru, ¿puedo pasar?"_

_- "Adelante madre"_

_- "Has llegado muy temprano, en otras ocasiones te desvelas hasta la madrugada"_

_- "Natsuki tiene que trabajar mañana temprano, por eso sólo salimos a cenar"_

_- "¿Natsuki? Veo que vas en serio"_

_- "No, ha sido ella quien me pidió que la llamase así, pero no creo que Natsuki y yo tengamos futuro"_

_- "¿Por qué no?"_

_- "Porque por lo que veo tenemos intereses muy opuestos como para congeniar"_

_- "O en otras palabras no estás dispuesta a dejar tu vida de fiestas por una persona trabajadora y seria"_

_- "Yo no dije eso"_

_- "No es necesario, te conozco"_

_- "Lo haces sonar mal"_

_- "Olvida que lo dije entonces, venía a darte las buenas noches y para ver si estabas bien. Veo que sí pudiste abrirlo después de todo"_ - Refiriéndose al alhajero que se encontraba junto a mi cama.

_- "Natsuki lo abrió"_

_- "Cuando era niña, tu abuela me dijo que en ese cofre se encontraba un secreto, aquél que pudiera abrirlo encontraría la fortuna más grande del mundo"_

_- "¿En serio, cuál es el secreto?"_

_- "Parece ser que tendrás que preguntárselo a Kuga-han, puesto que antes que ella, nadie había podido abrir esa caja"_

Me había olvidado del alhajero por completo, una vez que mi madre salió de la habitación regresé a mi inspección del contenido del joyero. El objeto que se encontraba encima de los demás era la cruz que Natsuki había identificado como un ícono de motociclistas, pero no había notado algo en esta cruz. La cruz tenía una esvástica en el centro, al reverso tenía grabado el número 1939, probablemente es el año en el que se hizo esta cruz. Al buscar más meticulosamente entre los demás objetos del cofre encontré lo que me esperaba, una cinta con los colores negro, rojo y azul; en otras palabras esta cruz era una medalla militar.

Me pregunto, ¿qué demonios hace una condecoración alemana en mi casa? Hasta donde yo se, nadie de la familia ha salido de Japón y mucho menos he sabido de algún familiar que haya tenido lazos con los nazis en la segunda guerra mundial. Hasta donde yo se, los Fujino se mantuvieron al margen de todo asunto bélico en aquellos días, puesto que la segunda guerra mundial dejó marcada a nuestra nación.

Continué revisando con mayor interés que antes el joyero, encontré una fotografía en blanco y negro de un militar. El hombre se encontraba junto a un antiguo bombardero alemán, a un lado suyo se encontraba un perro. Al reverso de la fotografía había una dedicatoria que obviamente no entendí, pero el nombre de la persona a la que se le dedicó la fotografía sí, era mi nombre en romaji: Shizuru. Es en este punto donde he decidido revisar nuevamente la caja de donde salió el joyero, en ella encontré más cartas y un diario con las hojas ya amarillentas. El diario estaba signado a nombre de Fujino Shizuru, si no mal recuerdo ella la hermana menor de mi abuela, pero puedo equivocarme, aparentemente el diario comienza hablando sobre un misterioso viaje que ella realizó con mi bisabuelo en el año de 1941...

* * *

_26 de Julio de 1941_

En un viaje que debo admitir se me hizo eterno hemos llegado al famoso _Das Dritte Reich_, o dicho de otra forma, el Tercer Reich del famoso imperio alemán. Estoy en un viaje del que no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea del por qué mi padre me ha ordenado acompañarle, por lo general las relaciones diplomáticas las atiende él mismo. Hasta donde se me ha permitido saber mi padre ha venido a hacer un trato importante con una figura de Berlín, la negociación servirá para asegurar el patrimonio familiar por muchas generaciones.

En la estación del tren, esperamos a nuestro contacto quien nos daría la bienvenida y nos llevaría directamente a nuestro destino. Según mi padre, un militar alemán nos recibiría para llevarnos con el socio que venimos a buscar. El militar nunca se presentó, pero en su lugar se encontraba un joven oficial de la Gestapo, el Kriminalinspector Krzysztof. Un hombre con un abrigo negro como el resto de su uniforme, un sujeto muy atractivo de cabello negro y ojos grises, que al igual que su piel blanca, eran lo único que resaltaba en tan austero traje.

Con una sonrisa encantadora pero demasiado falsa para mi gusto, se presentó ante nosotros en alemán, de no ser porque teníamos un intérprete este viaje hubiese sido un verdadero tormento. Una vez intercambiado los saludos el oficial nos subió a un lujoso vehículo negro, para variar, el cual según él, era un modelo revolucionario y el orgullo de los alemanes por tener un motor diesel. Todos los detalles técnicos pasaron sin importancia para mí, aunque para ser un transporte oficial, me pareció muy lujoso y también escandaloso.

En medio de la conversación el oficial dijo que mi instructor me tuvo un contratiempo y por eso no pudo recogernos, pero que en lo sucesivo el militar se encargaría de mi aprendizaje. Es hasta este momento en que mi padre decidió relatarme parte de sus planes, diciéndome que me había traído porque consideraba que de sus siete hijas, la más capaz para desenvolverse en el ámbito europeo y aprender el idioma de este país, no podría ser otra más que yo. Entonces parte del misterio quedó claro, he venido a aprender alemán para ayudar a mi padre en sus negocios, lo cual significaba que mi estancia sería mucho mayor de lo que pensé originalmete.

Nos hospedamos en un lujoso hotel, el cuarto era muy diferente a nuestras habitaciones de nuestro hogar en Kyoto. Había escuchado de la decoración europea, pero nunca antes la había visto tan vívidamente. Un nuevo panorama se abría ante mis ojos, un estilo diferente de vida, un nuevo mundo; de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto.

* * *

** Julio 27 de 1941**

Okasan:

Te escribo desde la ciudad de Berlín a la que finalmente hemos llegado mi padre y yo en la tarde del día de ayer. Probablemente para cuando tú leas esta carta ya hayan pasado muchos meses, pero quiero que sepas que nos encontramos bien y que pasaremos más tiempo del que teníamos programado originalmente en este país. Mi padre ha decidido extender el negocio familiar hasta otros países de europa, por lo que considera de vital importancia que yo aprenda el idioma de esta nación. Prometo llevarles muchos regalos a mis hermanas a mi regreso y les contaré a todas de lo hermosa que es esta ciudad y lo oscuro de sus habitantes. Las quiero y las extraño, espero verles pronto.

_Con amor Shizuru_

_

* * *

Julio 28 de 1941_

El día de ayer fue muy ajetreado, tan así que sólo tuve tiempo de escribir una carta para mi madre, aunque jamás encontré el momento para enviársela. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que decir del día de ayer, la primera es que muy temprano, el oficial Krzysztof pasó a buscarnos al lobby del hotel, para llevarnos a un céntrico edificio de la ciudad a desayunar. Al retirarnos de aquel lugar, nos mencionó el hecho de que era tiempo de acudir a la cita con los oficiales del ejército para presentarnos con ellos.

Mi padre me dijo que de ahora en adelante, él partiría a Austria y yo me quedaría en Berlín para aprender el idioma. Para asegurarse de que nada me ocurriera me instalaría en el cuartel de las fuerzas armadas alemanas o Wehrmacht, en el Luftwaffe, la fuerza aérea del Tercer Reich. Eso significaba que mi instructor era un oficial de la fuerza aérea alemana, su nombre era Kruger.

Finalmente llegamos al dichoso cuartel, donde efectivamente nos esperaban dos oficiales que se identificaron como el _Mariscal del Reich_, Herman Wilhelm; un sujeto robusto y con una mirada lasciva y burlesca, quien ni tardo ni peresoso me miró de arriba a abajo. El otro oficial, llevaba una vestimenta menos 'funesta' que la de todos sus compañeros, ya que su uniforme era azul y con una chaqueta negra de cuero; este era el famoso _Hptm_ Kruger. El Capitán Kruger me sorprendió desde el primer momento en que le ví, puesto que no sólo nos saludó con una reverencia, sino que hablaba perfectamente el japonés; supongo que esa era la razón del por qué él sería mi instructor en el país.

Si a mi padre le quedaba alguna duda de si dejarme sola en el cubil con este soldado, quedó olvidada en cuanto el Capitán le enseñó sus respetos al honorable Fujino Saburo. A diferencia del Mariscal, el piloto Capitán no me miró de manera codiciosa, es más, ni siquiera me miró del todo. El Capitán tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que si pudiera matar con ellos con seguridad lo lograría. Tenía una expresión muy rígida y no sonrió en ningún momento, su postura no cambió para nada en lo que recibía instrucciones de su superior, las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas abiertas con la mirada al frente.

Una vez terminada la deliberación de sus instrucciones, el Capitán se dirigió a nosotros para explicarnos cual era el itinerario que ambos seguiríamos. Mi padre se despidió de mí y dijo volver en un par de meses para ver cómo iban los avances de mi aprendizaje. Entró al coche de la Gestapo junto con el Mariscal Wilhelm y no volví a verlo en un buen tiempo. Apenas arrancó el motor del vehículo y el Capitán se dirigió a mí por mi nombre.

_- "Fujino-san, acompáñeme al cuartel por favor, le enseñaré su habitación y las instalaciones a las que podrá tener acceso"_

_- "Será un honor para mí, Kruger-han"_

_- "_Hauptmann_ Kruger, familiarícese con los honoríficos correspondientes a la nación en la que vivirá los próximos seis meses"_

_- "¿Ara, tanto tiempo?"_

El Capitán no respondió, simplemente comenzó a andar sin siquiera mirar si le seguía o no. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a andar rápidamente, dando pie a que yo pudiese ver su posterior en ese nada revelador uniforme militar. Anduvimos como diez minutos a pie hasta abordar un vehículo al que se referían como Kubelwangen el cual era manejado por uno de sus subordinados el _Flieger_ Tautscher, un joven de cabello desaliñado y rubio, con un aspecto muy poco deseable y con la barba sin rasurar.

El joven aviador le hizo un comentario al Capitán, el cual le propinó un golpe con la mano abierta a la cabeza del piloto, ocasionando que casi choquemos con un caza que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Una vez terminado el tour, el Capitán Kruger me enseñó mi cuarto, me hospedaría en el pabellón femenil del cuartel, donde se encontraban instructoras, enfermeras, cocineras y algunas pilotos. Mientras yo no supiera lo básico del idioma, él vendría inicialmente a mostrarme la disposición de los lugares de mayor relevancia del pabellón. Una vez terminada mi instrucción inicial, sería una de las cocineras quienes me escortarían a donde yo fuera, esa era una orden directa del Mariscal. Mi equipaje sería recogido por su subordinado, en lo que llegaban mis cosas me sugirió que descansara mientras él atendía algunos asuntos, después vendría por mí para comenzar con las clases.

-_ "_Hauptmann_ Kruger"_

_- "Dígame, Fujino-san"_

_- "Supongo que el que usted hable perfectamente el japonés no le obliga a respetar el protocolo, digo, fue usted el que mencionó que comenzara a adaptarme a las costumbres de su nación"_

_- "Así es"_

_- "Entonces supongo que eso significa que no tiene por qué seguir el protocolo japonés" - _El hasta ahora impávido rostro del impecable Capitán, hizo una ligera mueca y como si le hubiesen clavado banderillas en la espalda, comenzó a hablarme rudamente.

_- "Nos veremos todos los días a las 600 horas, se referirá a mí por el rango de Capitán y yo me referiré a usted por su honorífico japonés. Comeremos todos los días a las 1200 horas junto con los demás pilotos y por las noches la visitaré a las 2000 horas para asegurarme que esté preparada para dormir. Fuera de eso Fujino-san, no me interesa nada más con usted, hasta pronto"_

_- "¡Pero cuál es su problema!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 3._

Han pasado ya varios días de mi cita con Natsuki, desde eso no la he visto para nada ni mucho menos he hecho el intento por contactarla, ella tampoco lo ha intentado siquiera. Pareciera como si las cosas se hubieran enfriado por completo, tal vez ella haya pensado igual que yo, que simplemente juntas no tenemos ningún futuro. Debo admitir que me siento algo decepcionada, si en verdad ella hubiese querido algo más conmigo debió haber sido más insistente entonces.

Pero bien, no tiene caso quebrarse la cabeza con algo como eso, ha sido Natsuki quien dio la pauta. Así que como ella no piensa hacer nada pues no veo el por qué yo debiera, por lo tanto, he decidido aceptar la invitación del hijo de un colega de mi padre, un hombre muy insistinte por cierto. Su nombre es Kanzaki Reito, no es la primera vez que salimos pero por lo general prefiero no hacerlo, primero porque no estoy interesada y segundo, porque es absurdamente aburrido. Llama al menos tres veces por semana y siempre insiste en que deberíamos casarnos para unir las familias.

Esta ocasión no ha sido la excepción, nos encontramos en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y caros de Tokyo, Kanzaki-san no ha parado de elogiarme y de insistir en que formar una familia sería lo más conveniente para todos. En un último y desesperado intento para quitármelo de encima le he confesado que mis preferencias sexuales no van de acorde con sus proposiciones. Eso fue un grave error, lejos de zafarme del compromiso sólo logré que se viera mucho más interesado que antes, incluso propuso un 'trío'.

A punto estuve de abofetearlo cuando un grupo que recién llegó al restaurant llamó toda mi atención. Cuatro personas que desentonaban por completo con el resto de la concurrencia, puesto que sus indumentarias no iban de acorde con el fino ambiente que emanaba el lugar. El mesero se acercó a la mesa de estas personas, indicándoles de muy mala forma que el restaurant cobraba cantidades de dinero que ellos probablemente, no podrían aprontar. Todos comenzaron a reir al unísono y llamaron a una persona que se encontraba entrando al lugar, esta resultó ser Natsuki.

Natsuki se acercó al mesero y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar, pero a partir de eso comenzó a tratarlos compeltamente diferente. La atención que todos los empleados en el restaurant le dieron a los recién llegados fue notoriamente mejor que al resto de la concurrencia, pero eso sólo pareció molestarle a Reito quien no paró de criticar a los individuos de la mesa. Yo sólo tenía en mi mente una cosa, Natsuki, quien pareció ignorarme por completo desde que entró al lugar, irritada e infernalmente enojada; decidí disculparme un momento para retirarme al sanitario, donde extrañamente al salir de el, me encontré con Natsuki en la puerta.

- "_Hola Shizuru"_

- "_Kuga-san, qué pequeño es el mundo"_

- "_Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre"_

- "_Prefiero mantener la distancia entre nosotras, después de todo sólo hemos salido una vez"_

- "_¿Estás molesta conmigo?"_

- "_¿Te parece que estoy enojada?"_

- "_En realidad no, lo disfrazas muy bien pero sí te encuentro algo distante"_

- "_No más que Kuga-san"_

- "_Si lo dices porque no te he llamado ni buscado en los últimos días ha sido porque no quiero verme como tu acompañante"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_Es obvio que no pertenecemos al mismo círculo social, por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo para que me rechaces"_

- "_¿Piensas que yo haria algo así?"_

- "_Tú tampoco me has buscado desde entonces"_

- "_¿Debería?"_

- "_No, tienes razón, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo. Después de todo estás bien acompañada, veo que no te hace falta alguien como yo"_

- "_¿Qué demonios...?"_

- "_Supongo que nos veremos algún día cuando vayas a visitar a tu padre, pero bueno ya no te quito más tu tiempo, adiós Shizuru"_

- "_¡Natsuki!"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_¡No seas idiota!"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_No me tomes como alguien como Kanzaki, yo soy diferente"_

- "_Demuéstramelo, ven conmigo"_

- "_¿Ara?"_

- "_Déjalo y escápate conmigo"_

- "_Pero... tus amigos..."_

- "_Ellos estarán bien, los meseros los tratarán como reyes en lo sucesivo, ¿vienes?"_

En un arranque de locura, sin avisar y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me retiré del lugar a lado de Natsuki, quien al llegar a la entrada del restaurant le entregaron su vehículo, el cual era una motocicleta. Como pude me senté en la moto y ella arrancó el motor, asegurándose antes de que estuviera bien sujeta para no tirarme en el camino. Después de andar por un largo tiempo, Natsuki paró la moto en un lugar que se encontraba algo retirado de donde estábamos.

Ella bajó primero y posteriormente me desmontó del aparatoso vehículo, hasta este momento es cuando pude darme cuenta de la apariencia de Natsuki. El cabello de Natsuki en el trabajo siempre se encuentra sujeto por una cola, incluso en nuestra primera cita lo tenía recogido. La imagen siempre formal de la Natsuki del 'trabajo' es completamente opuesta ahora, su cabello se encuentra suelto y revuelto por el viaje. Una chamarra de cuero con el logo probablemente de alguna marca automotriz, un pantalón de cuero sumamente ajustado y unas botas. Al notarme mirándole, Natsuki rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablarme nerviosamente.

- "_No es lo que esperabas ver, ¿verdad?"_

- "_¿Qué cosa?"_

- "_Mi aspecto, debe parecerte terrible comparado al tuyo"_

- "_En realidad me preguntaba el por qué no me habías permitido verte así"_

- "_¿En serio? Creí que no te gustaría" - _Si tan sólo supieras...

- "_¿Pero en dónde estamos?"_

- "_Bueno, subiendo las escaleras se encuentra mi departamento"_

- "_Veo que Natsuki no se anda con rodeos"_

- "_¡No pienses mal! Sólo venía a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa"_

- "_¿Cambiarte de ropa?"_

- "_He estado andando en la Ducati todo el día con mis amigos, ocasionalmente salimos de la ciudad por algunos días en nuestras motocicletas y acampamos fuera de Tokyo"_

- "_Suena divertido"_

- "_Es un pasatiempo que casi no puedo hacer ahora"_

- "_Subamos entonces para que te alistes"_

El departamento de Natsuki era sencillamente algo indescriptible, pareciera como si un desastre natural hubiese pasado por aquí y nunca nadie haya intentado reparar los daños. Encontrar un sólo espacio para que yo pudiera sentarme un momento fue una labor sumamente difícil para la anfitriona, quien tímidamente admitió que jamás ordena su casa. Finalmente la susodicha se retiró a cambiarse mientras que yo, discretamente comencé a redojear los alrededores.

En una mesita encontré, aparte de revistas, una fotografía de una Natsuki más joven con una mujer y una niña. Justo cuando me preguntaba si esta era la familia de Natsuki el teléfono comenzó a repicar, debo admitir que encontrar el aparato fue la tarea más difícil que haya realizado en mi vida. En medio de revistas, calcetines sucios, cajas de pizza, botellas de cerveza y demás basura; encontré el dichoso aparato, lamentablemente fue algo tarde ya que la llamada entró a buzón. Una mujer se encontraba en la otra línea, con una voz muy parecida a la de Natsuki aunque sonaba algo más madura.

- "_Nat-chan, ten al menos la delicadeza de contestar el teléfono ya que al parecer tus múltiples ocupaciones no permiten ponerte en contacto con nosotras"_

- "_Buenas noches, disculpe la intrusión pero Natsuki se encuentra en el baño"_

- "_¿Y quién eres tú?"_

- "_Bueno, pues soy su cita de esta noche"_

A pesar de que me estaba muriendo de los nervios por contestar el teléfono sin autorización de mi hospedador, traté de aparentar una gran calma, claro todo antes de que la mujer comenzara a reirse ensordecedoramente. Es en este punto cuando Natsuki salió del baño en nada más que una toalla, completamente mojada y con la cara toda roja.

- "_¡Madre!"_

- "_Nat-chan, estaba teniendo una conversación con tu novia, no seas descortés"_

- "_Shizuru no es mi novia, estamos **saliendo**"_

- "_¿No es tu novia y se te ocurrió la descabellada idea de llevarla a tu casa? Seguro después de esta visita te va a rechazar"_

- "_¡Mamá!"_

- "_Pásamela quiero hablar con ella"_

- "_De ninguna manera, además qué tienes que decirle"_

- "_Primero felicitarla, hay que darle algo de crédito para que te saque de ese estado de soltería en el que andas"_

- "_Mamá se me hace tarde, ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día?"_

- "_Eres una ingrata Nat-chan, ya no nos vemos, nunca hablas y de encima no contestas mis llamadas"_

- "_Mamá te prometo que en cuanto **regrese a Shizuru** a su casa te devuelo la llamada"_

- "_Salúdamela entonces y espero que cumplas tu palabra"_

- "_Sí mamá, buenas noches"_

Natsuki se disculpó conmigo en cuanto colgó el teléfono, comenzó a alegar que su madre y ella no suelen verse muy a menudo y que por ello siempre mantienen contacto telefónico. Le dije a Natsuki que se tranquilizara, que yo entendía perfectamente su situación, ya que mi madre suele avergonzarme cada que puede también. ¿Pero cómo enojarme con Natsuki por esto? Es gracias a la llamada de su madre que tuve el privilegio de verla con tan escasa ropa, de saber algo de su vida privada, de conocerla un poco más si es posible.

Contrario a lo que pensé inicialmente, pasamos la noche en un lugar completamente opuesto al que Kanzaki-san me llevó, lo pasamos en un puesto de comida tradicional que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí Natsuki me contó parte de su historia, aunque en el fondo se bien que aún me ocultaba algunas cosas. Natsuki dijo venir de Fuuka, ahí tiene a una hermana menor llamada Alicia y a su madre Saeko, con quien tuve el privilegio de intercambiar algunas palabras por teléfono.

Natsuki se pasó las horas hablando de su familia y de su vida en Fuuka, dijo que en cuanto su mamá se volvió a casar ella decidió partir de su hogar y venirse a Tokyo a estudiar. En cuanto terminó la carrera fue recomendada para trabajar para los Fujino y es ahí donde comienza nuestra historia. Aunque esperaba algo más de esta cita, quizás algo que concordara con su rebelde y desordenada apariencia, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Natsuki era una persona muy sencilla, se podría decir que es algo tímida o al menos lo era al estar conmigo. Es como tener a un cachorro inocente a tu lado, quien con sólo pasar tiempo con su amo parece verse complacido.

Esa era Natsuki, la Natsuki con apariencia rebelde, la Natsuki dedicada a su trabajo, la Natsuki desordenada y despistada, la mujer que me arrastró sin obligarme a pasar la velada con ella en una fonda en vez del restaurante lujoso al que fui invitada inicialmente por Kanzaki. Lo único que lamento de esta salida es que no intentó besarme siquiera, pero estoy segura que en la próxima no se me va a escapar viva.

* * *

_N/A: La autora se disculpa por su larga ausencia, por lo general suelo actualizar más seguido las historias peros salí de viaje y aunque sí llevaba la laptop los exámenes no me dejaron ocuparme en otra cosa. Como ya no tengo tanta presión sobre los hombros probablemente el giro de la historia cambie un poco, posiblemente noten algunos cambios en el contexto pero no creo que sea algo muy drástico. Mil disculpas y les agradesco sus comentarios, hasta pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 4._

Cuando llegué a casa no pude evitar ocultar mi gran sonrisa, mi madre fue la primera en notarlo y comenzó a preguntarme acerca de ello. Le conté el cómo había dejado plantado a Reito en el restaurant al escaparme con Natsuki. También le dije que tuve la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con la mamá de esta y algunos otros datos sin importancia sobre la vida de ella. Complacida, mamá me sugirió que me fuera a descansar y que continuáramos la conversación al día siguiente, consejo que no pude seguir debido a mi inevitable estado de excitación.

Natsuki me había quitado el sueño esa noche, en tan sólo unas horas me había devuelto el deseo que tenía de conocerla, tal y como lo tuve en sus inicios cuando ella me negaba. Sin duda había algo en ella que me intrigaba al punto de enloquecerme y cometer actos tan impulsivos como el de esta noche. Me pregunto, ¿hasta dónde llegaré con tal de conocerla a fondo? Porque es eso lo que quiero con ella, ¿no? ¿será algo más? Preguntas sin respuesta, posiblemente estoy pensando demasiado cosas innecesarias, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

En un último y desesperado intento por distraer mis confusos pensamientos, he decidido continuar con mi lectura del diario que encontré en el ático, por alguna extraña razón, desde que comencé a leerlo me ha parecido una historia que me suena familiar. Ese famoso Capitán Kruger de alguna manera, por la manera en que es descrito, pareciera como si se tratase de mi Natsuki. Aunque ese pensamiento ha de ser erróneo puesto que es obvio que el famoso Capitán era un varón...

* * *

_Agosto 2 de 1941_

Tal y como el Capitán Kruger anunció desde nuestro primer encuentro, nuestras sesiones de estudio han sido todos los días a las 0600 horas, extrictamente profesionales y sólo interrumpidas por la hora de la comida o por alguna intromisión de alguno de los miembros del **_Gruppen_** del Capitán. A la hora de la comida siempre nos vamos al comedor con los pilotos que comanda el Capitán, todos ellos a diferencia de él, suelen reír muy a menudo y gastarse bromas entre ellos, sin embargo ninguno intenta jugar de igual forma con su Capitán. Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos se atreviese, de ocurrírsele hacerlo, seguramente recibiría una de esas tenebrosas miradas que este individuo suele hacer.

A pesar de que todos ellos le tienen un respeto considerable a su Capitán, ninguno parece tener la suficiente confianza para acercársele a la hora de la comida. Todos ellos mantienen una prudente distancia de él, todos excepto una persona en especial. Una mujer que parece ser la cocinera del escuadrón, se acerca todos los días al Capitán Kruger, intercambia unas palabras con él y le sirve su comida. A esta mujer es a la única a la que trata con cierta distinción, incluso en alguna ocasión le he visto sonreirle.

Desconozco cuál sea el nombre de la moza, puesto que mi nivel del idioma sigue siendo tan malo como cuando comencé a tomar lecciones con el Capitán. Esta mujer es una chica de alrededor de unos 22 años, pelirroja de cabello corto y agraciada con un prominente busto el cual ningún miembro del escuadrón del Capitán pasa por alto. Ignoro si el infame Hauptmann Kruger es inmune a tales encantos, si la mira con codicia es imposible para mí saberlo por una simple razón, el sombrero militar del piloto siempre está en una posición que me oculta su mirada. Incluso cuando estamos a solas el Capitán parece guardar su bello rostro tras la sombra de la boina, la única vez que le he visto sin ella fue cuando le conocí, después de eso la mantiene en su sitio sin la menor intención de removerla.

Debo admitir que la situación entre nosotros ha sido de mucha tensión, puesto que el Capitán se ve visiblemente irritado al estar conmigo, es como si mi sola presencia le molestara e ignoro el por qué. No habla más que lo necesario conmigo, durante el día se concentra en su tarea de enseñarme lo que se le ha encomendado, durante la comida jamás habla ni mucho menos me dirige una mirada tan siquiera. Ni qué decir de las noches, en cuanto la hora de dormir se avecina sólo se limita a una simple inspección en mi habitación y con la misma se retira.

No se cómo pretende mi padre que aprenda alemán con un hombre tan poco comunicativo como lo es este, es tan inflexible y antipático que me enferma. Esta tarde durante la comida la cocinera ha llamado a lo lejos al Capitán para tener una conversación en privado. De inmediato todo el escuadrón comenzó a gritar una serie de improperios a los que prontamente encontré traducción. Dicen que lo primero que uno aprende de un idioma extranjero son las groserías, ahora se que eso es porque son las palabras que mayormente la gente emplea en su vida cotidiana; ¡ni qué decir de un escuadrón militar!

Durante el resto de la tarde el Capitán no se apareció en mi habitación para presionar con la velocidad de mi aprendizaje, de hecho no lo vi sino hasta las 2000 horas, como él suele decir. Puntualmente, el Capitán tocó mi puerta y esperó a que yo abriera como todos los días y como todos los días le indiqué en alemán que pasara a mi habitación.

- "_Fujino-san"_

- "_Hauptmann Kruger, ¿sucede algo?" - _El Capitán se ve algo más introvertido que de costumbre, un bulto sospechoso se encuentra bajo su brazo.

- "_Esto, lo que pasa es que..." - _A pesar de la obscuridad del cuarto y de que la visera de la gorra se encuentra lo suficientemente baja como para ocultar su rostro, juraría que el Capitán está sonrojado.

- "_¿Qué trae bajo el brazo, Capitán?"_

- "_He tenido una conversación con Mai..." - _Me supongo que la tal Mai es la cocinera, así que ese es el nombre de esa mujer _- "Ella me hizo notar que su kimono es algo impráctico para las facilidades en las que se encuentra, así que por mientras le he traído un uniforme militar..."_

- "_Le aseguro al Capitán que me encuentro cómoda con este atuendo, no es necesario el cambio de indumentaria"_

- "_Tiene razón, sin embargo prefiero que no permanezca como civil mientras estemos en el Luftwaffe, prometo compensarle más tarde por ello"_

- "_Si el Capitán así lo desea entonces supongo que no hay más remedio, ¿algo más?"_

- "_Pruébeselo, necesito saber si es de su medida"_

- "_Ara, Hauptmann Kruger está proponiendo que le haga un desnudo aquí mismo"_

- "_Esperaré afuera"_

El Capitán se veía notoriamente incómodo por esta situación, un cambio extraordinariamente drástico. Del inflexible y poco expresivo Hauptmann Kruger, a un introvertido y sonrojado Capitán. Este cambio aunque ignoro el por qué se dio, sin duda lo manejaría a mi favor. Una vez cambiado mi kimono por el uniforme de un soldado raso, el cual consistía en un uniforme de color azul con una camisa gris y corbata negra; un gorro de visera con el emblema de un águila y unos pantalones largos con un cinturón con la hebilla del Luftwaffe. El uniforme contaba también con unas botas militares que sorpresivamente eran de mi medida, de hecho, todo el uniforme me quedaba justo.

Dejé que el Capitán entrara antes de que fuese él mismo el que irrumpiera en mi habitación cansado de esperarme, iba a comentar que me quedaba a la medida pero la expresión del oficial me evitó el hacerlo. El Capitán me observaba de arriba a abajo, algo que jamás había hecho desde que llegué a este lugar. Sin hacer mayor comentario, comenzó a realizar una minuciosa inspección de mi vestuario, caminando por delante y detrás mío.

- "_Flieger Fujino, suena mejor que Fujino-san"_

- "_¿Hauptmann...?"_

- "_¿Le incomoda el traje en algún sitio?" - _El Capitán estaba haciendo clara evidencia de que mis formas eran demasiado notorias en este traje.

- "_¿Debo de andar todo el tiempo con él?"_

- "_Excepto a la hora de dormir, soldado"_

- "_Ara, pareciera como si el Capitán disfrutara la vista"_

- "_Debo admitir que no había visto ningún piloto que resaltara tanto las insignias del Luftwaffe"_

- "_¿Es eso un cumplido?"_

- "_Flieger Fujino tendrá que descubrirlo por sí misma. Recójase el cabello antes de salir por la mañana, continuaremos nuestras lecciones a la hora de siempre"_

* * *

_Agosto 7 de 1941_

El Capitán Kruger se ve menos tenso desde que comencé a usar el uniforme del Luftwaffe, aparentemente al verme uniformada probablemente piense que se encuentra instruyendo a un piloto más en vez de una mujer; incluso con este traje me permite en algunas ocasiones, participar en sus clases a los pilotos más inexpertos. Aparentemente el Capitán fue enviado al Luftwaffe como instructor intentando reforzar a los nuevos soldados para enviar a las líneas enemigas. Según comentarios que he logrado interpretar entre mis pésimas conversaciones con la cocinera, Kruger-han se encontraba al frente de un grupo que apoyaba a un operativo alemán en Rusia hasta hace unas semanas. Sin embargo sus superiores decidieron que era mejor tenerlo en el Luftwaffe para preparar mejores pilotos con sus tácticas de guerra, decisión que nunca le gustó a mi malhumorado Capitán.

Todo esto coincidió con mi llegada, en donde el mismo Ministro Goring le indicó que sería él quien vería por mí en los próximos seis meses. Mai-han me confesó que fue idea de ella el uniformarme para facilitarle el trabajo al Hauptmann, aparentemente mi aire de soberbia era algo que predisponía al Capitán para estar de mal humor. Mientras que al estar vestida como una subordinada más, le daba ciertas ventajas que con mi otra indumentaria no tenía.

El día de hoy me lo he pasado repasando mis lecciones completamente sola, aparentemente hubo una junta muy importante que mi adorado Capitán tuvo que atender por la mañana y desde eso no le he visto para nada. Un poco fastidiada de la situación decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores del pabellón, saludando a las pocas féminas que me encontraba durante mi paso, quienes al verme con el uniforme que el Capitán trajo para mí, saludan con cierta simpatía y respeto.

A la hora de la comida, Mai-han se acercó para acompañarme a comer y como todos los días intento comunicarme con ella lo mejor que puedo, aunque es algo difícil al no tener muy buen nivel de conversación del idioma. En esta ocasión no ha sido ella la única que se ha acercado a conversar, sus amigos los pilotos también se sentaron con nosotras en la mesa a platicar con nosotras.

- "_¡Fujino!" - _Comenzó la conversación el Flieger Tautscher, el joven y desaliñado piloto quien me paseó en el vehículo militar a mi llegada.

- "_¡Tautscher, demuestras tus respetos ante la dama!" - _Le reprimió Mai-han.

- "_¡**Na, komm** Mai! El mismo Hauptmann ha dado la instrucción de tratar a Fujino como uno de nosotros"_

- "_Matuschka, ¿es eso cierto?" - _Preguntó la joven cocinera al piloto que mayor tiempo pasa con el Capitán Kruger.

- "_**Ja** Mai, ha sido una orden del Hauptmann" - _Respondió el piloto algo encogido de hombros.

- "_Ahora sin más interrupciones, podemos preguntarle a Fujino cuál es su secreto para mantener al Hauptmann tan tranquilo en su presencia"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _¿Habré ententido bien? Ellos creen que el Capitán se encuentra relajado conmigo.

- "_Es claro, al Hauptmann le gustan las mujeres **orientalisch**" - _Irrumpió el joven Matuschka.

- "_¡**Hure die,** Nao Zhang!" - _Eso último no lo he entendido, pero ambos pilotos parecen haber dicho algún tipo de chiste ya que comenzaron a reír al unísono.

- "_**Halt **, Hauptmann Kruger no estará muy feliz que digamos si continúan expresándose así de su protegida" - _Irrumpió Mai-han.

- "_Eso no le quita lo **miststück**"_

- "_El Hauptmann es muy noble casi rayando en la estupidez" - _Declaró el Flieger rubio, sin percatarse que su Capitán se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- "_¿Quién es estúpido, Flieger Tautscher?"_

- "_¡Hauptmann!" - _Ambos pilotos se pararon de sus asientos en una clara acción de pánico.

- "_Mai, no quiero volver a ver a estos dos ni a ningún otro piloto comiendo con Fujino-san, ¿está claro?"_

- "_Ja, **Herr** Kruger"_

- "_Ustedes dos irán directo al hangar a atender a **Koba**, limpiarán su área, lo alimentarán, lo bañarán e incluso lo sacarán a pasear todos los días hasta que yo decida el momento para levantarles el castigo, **verstehen**?_

- "_¡Ja Hauptmann!" - _Respondieron ambos pilotos sin chistar, el Capitán se dio la media vuelta y me indicó que lo siguiera.

Estuvimos andando por el cuartel por un tiempo indefinido, el Capitán se encontraba visiblemente molesto y probablemente estaba esperando el momento en que se le bajara el coraje. Pronto llegamos a donde los cazas se encontraban, deteniéndose frente a uno de ellos el Capitán comenzó a hablar.

- "_Con este **Messerschmitt** surqué los cielos de Yugoslavia hasta hace algunas semanas, fue así como obtuve mi rango de Hauptmann, al derribar en un tiempo récord 50 cazas del Ejército Rojo. Obtuve por esa victoria la Cruz de Hierro de primer grado, que es la que ves en el cuello de mi uniforme, de seguir combatiendo probablemente ya hubiese derribado más cazas y obtener una mayor cantidad de victorias"_

- "_Y seguir siendo un **mörder**"_

- "_Veo que Fujino-san ha comenzado a mejorar en su aprendizaje"_

- "_Veo que Hauptmann Kruger no tiene ningún aprecio por la vida"_

- "_¿Lo dice porque preferiría mil veces estar tras las líneas enemigas que estar cómodamente en el Luftwaffe con usted?"_

- "_No le encuentro el sentido a esta guerra"_

- "_Flieger Fujino no debería decir esas cosas estando uniformada"_

El Capitán comenzó a sonreirse por vez primera desde que llegué al Luftwaffe, no, comenzó a sonreirme genuimamente a mí. El Capitán comenzó nuevamente a hablar de sus días pasados en un intento por hacerme entender su punto de vista con respecto a estas batallas. Para Hauptmann Kruger, el simple hecho de volar por los cielos derribando aviones enemigos y ganando el respeto de sus condiscípulos era más que suficiente, el por qué de las batallas le era insignificante. Dijo sentirse libre al hacerlo, pero también dijo que esa sensación sólo la entendería en el cielo mismo.

- "_Esta tarde he tenido una conversación con mis superiores, Flieger Fujino. Me han dicho que no quieren que regrese a acción en el futuro, eso me hace sentir frustrado"_

- "_¿Frustrado Capitán? Debería sentirse afortunado"_

- "_No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí estar en el campo de batalla en vez de aquí"_

- "_¿Acaso Hauptmann Kruger no tiene a nadie quien le espere en casa?"_

- "_En Sajonia sólo queda mi madre y mi hermana menor, pero ellas entienden bien mi postura"_

- "_¿Nadie más?"_

- "_Veo que su entendimiento del idioma realmente es mucho mejor que antes, debe haber escuchado algo de mis indiscretos pilotos por lo que veo"_

- "_Entonces el Capitán Kruger sí tiene a alguien quien le espere"_

- "_Yo no diría eso, pero cada quien es libre de pensar lo que desee"_

- "_Hauptmann..."_

- "_Flieger Fujino, me han concedido un permiso especial para viajar a Bremen a supervisar un proyecto para el Luftwaffe"_

- "_¡Oh! ¿Cuándo parte Capitán?"_

- "_Partimos en dos días"_

- "_¿Partimos?"_

- "_Es correcto Flieger Fujino, no pensará que iba a olvidar mis órdenes de mantenerla a salvo en lo que regresa su honorable padre"_

- "_¿Entonces viajaremos...?"_

- "_Ja, viajaremos juntos Fujino-san"_

Esto era fantástico, finalmente iba a tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con el Capitán fuera del Luftwaffe. Quizás ahora sí me permita aproximarme un poco más a él, al no sentirse presionado por su rango y su posición en el cuartel, quizás ahora sí me deje conocerle como he soñado desde el primer día en que llegué al Luftwaffe; porque desde eso no hay día en que no escriba alguna línea en mi diario sobre el imponente e inflexible Hauptmann Kruger.

El misterioso Kruger, el mandamás, el colérico; todas esas fases me las sé bien, pero también sé que detrás de esa visera que oculta esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, se encuentra una persona completamente opuesta a lo que demuestra a los que le rodean.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Uff, qué complicado está esto! Quizás ustedes no lo noten, pero para que yo pueda actualizar cada capítulo de esta historia me veo en la penosa obligación de ponerme a leer y releer todo aquello que describo. Eso aparte de que tengo que investigar datos, fechas, situaciones, etc; todo aquello que aunque no se ve 'adorna' el marco contextual de la narración. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta vieja? Seguramente eso estarán pensando, pues en resumidas cuentas, me tengo que chutar un montón de información para que esta historia no esté muy errada y que por lo mismo me toma mucho tiempo actualizarla._

_A propósito esta es una historia 100% Shiz-Nat, así que les pido un poco de paciencia por favor. Entre tanto disfruten los garrafales errores que estoy poniendo y no me molesta para nada las críticas, al contrario, me sirven para no seguir metiendo la pata. A continuación un intento de traducción de las palabras que utilicé en el fic:_

**Gruppen:** Grupo

**Na Komm:** Anda, vamos

**Ja:** Sí

**Orientalisch:** Oriental

**Hure die:** La zorra (más bien prostituta)

**Halt:** Alto, detente

**Miststück:** Zorra (sí, otra más)

**Herr:** Señor

**Koba:** Acero (investiguen de dónde saqué la palabra porque no es alemán)

**Verstehen:** Entendido

**Messerschmitt: **Caza alemán (¡Ah vamos! ¿No esperarían que yo me pusiera a traducir hasta el nombre de los aviones verdad?)

**Mörder:** Asesino

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 5._

Esta mañana he decidido darle una visita a mi querido padre, mis intenciones son obviamente encontrarme con Natsuki en su área de trabajo. En cuanto llegué mi padre se puso muy feliz de verme ahí, dijo que no lo visitaba desde que salí de la secundaria, así que feliz como estaba, me sugirió que saliéramos a comer juntos. Fue en este punto en donde tuve que estropearle sus planes, alegando que tenía una cita muy importante con un colega y que no podríamos salir a comer. Su decepción fue notoria, pero él entendió que actualmente es muy difícil que coincidamos en nuestros horarios.

Me despedí de él y seguí mi camino por el edificio en pos de Natsuki, no muy lejos de su área comencé a sentir un olor a humo y se escuchaban los griteríos de algunas personas no muy lejos de ahí. Un grupo de empleados del laboratorio salió disparado del departamento de Natsuki, seguidos por ella quien tenía un extinguidor en las manos. Aunque debo reconocer que la imagen fue bastante cómica, mi preocupación por su bienestar fue mucho mayor, así que me acerqué a donde se encontraba lo antes posible.

- "_¿Estás bien?"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Ara, nuevamente estás destruyendo propiedad privada, no cabe duda que eres toda una delincuente"_

- "_¡Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes!" _

- "_No te enojes sólo estoy jugando, lo sabes también"_

- "_Debemos alejarnos de aquí en lo que controlan el fuego, te invito un café en el comedor"_

- "_En realidad llevo prisa, venía por otros asuntos en realidad..."_

- "_Ah..."_

- "_Natsuki, ¿no pretendes invitarme a salir nuevamente?"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Ya pasó mucho de nuestra primera cita"_

- "_Salimos apenas anoche"_

- "_No, yo salí con Kanzaki-san, tú me raptaste eso no cuenta como cita"_

- "_¿Tú quieres salir conmigo de nuevo?"_

- "_Te lo estoy pidiendo"_

- "_Siendo así entonces te invito a comer con mi familia este fin de semana"_

- "_¿Ara?"_

- "_Te dije que iba en serio, pero si no quieres..."_

- "_¿Este fin de semana has dicho?" - _Saqué mi agenda personal del portafolio y anoté la cita_ - "Ya está agendado, iré bajo una condición"_

- "_¿Cuál?"_

- "_Vamos en mi auto"_

- "_¡Ah! ¿A Fujino-san no le gustan las motocicletas, eh?"_

- "_No puedo andar cómodamente sentada en ella, prefiero viajar en un vehículo en el que mi cabello no termine como el de un payaso"_

- "_Bien, siendo así paso por ti a las diez de la mañana"_

- "_Anota mi teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo o para lo que se te ofrezca" - _Más obvia no me pude ver, pero es que Natsuki es demasiado lenta para mí gusto y si quiero llegar a algo más con ella habrá que presionar un poco.

- "_Te marco en la noche entonces, tengo que decirle a mamá que se comporte para cuando vayamos a Fuuka"_

- "_¿No está muy lejos de aquí verdad?"_

- "_No, pero me gustaría que pasaras con nosotras el fin de semana en la casa de campo de la familia"_

- "_Será un verdadero placer"_

No creo que Natsuki haya notado el doble significado de mi respuesta, pero esto de la invitación resultó mejor de lo que me esperaba. No sólo iba a salir, finalmente con ella; sino que también íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas. Un fin de semana completito para tratar de meter mis manos en sus pantalones... Claro que su familia iba a estar ahí pero eso no será impedimento, nunca lo ha sido para mí al menos. Ay Natsuki, esta no te la vas a acabar...

**_***_**

- "_¿Te sientes bien Shizuru? Estás muy distraída"_

- "_Natsuki me invitó a conocer a su familia el fin de semana"_

- "_No lo vayas a arruinar"_

- "_¡Madre! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"_

- "_Porque me gusta esta muchacha para ti, se ve que tiene buenas intenciones"_

- "_Eso qué significa, ¿que yo no?"_

- "_Dependiendo de la concepción que tengas de buenas intenciones, hija"_

- "_Natsuki me interesa mucho y no, no pretendo asustarla o hacer algo que le incomode"_

- "_Tengo mis dudas de tu impaciencia, pero es bueno verte con tu teléfono celular en la mano"_

- "_¿Ara, por qué?"_

- "_Eso significa que estás desesperada porque ella te llame y eso ya es algo"_

- "_¡No estoy desesperada! Sólo estoy pendiente de su llamada, eso es todo"_

- "_Menos mal que tu tía viene el fin de semana, ya que tu padre se va también a un viaje de negocios y me quedaría sola"_

- "_Así que la tía finalmente llega a la casa, menos mal que no voy a estar"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" _

Como caída del cielo, finalmente Natsuki me marcó al teléfono antes de que mamá comenzara con su sermón de 'respeta a la familia'. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Natsuki no me llamaría nunca, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué. A pesar de que no podía verla su nerviosismo era evidente, su voz normalmente ronca, tenía un tono mucho más grave de lo normal y cada que yo pronunciaba su nombre, se le quebraba un poco.

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿En realidad vas en serio conmigo?"_

- "_Desde el inicio"_

- "_¿Qué pasaría si te digo que yo no"_

- "_Te diría entonces que haría lo que fuera para que pienses igual"_

- "_¿Lo que fuera?"_

- "_Lo que fuera"_

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki"_

- "_Buenas noches, Shizuru"_

* * *

_Agosto 8 de 1941_

Desde que llegué al Luftwaffe, he comenzado una rutina de ejercicios matinales muy estricta, puesto que el tipo de alimentación del ejército alemán es muy diferente al de casa. Todas las mañanas salgo a correr para tratar de mantenerme en forma, en ciertas ocasiones he visto a lo lejos a mi adorado Capitán haciendo ejercicio. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que seguí con esta rutina, el ver al Hauptmann sudando por la explanada del cuartel es una vista muy diferente a la que acostumbro tener. Lamentablemente esta ocasión fue la excepción, puesto que mi amado Capitán no salió a ejercitarse como todos los días, probablemente lo hayan vuelto a llamar por sus superiores.

Como el Capitán no iba a instruirme esta mañana decidí tomarme el tiempo libre para pasearme por los alrededores. Después de un largo tiempo de descanso, me dirigí al pabellón femenil en caso de que el Capitán me buscara, sin embargo al pasar por uno de los hangares me topé con la vista de dos singulares pilotos corriendo como locos.

- "_¡Koba vuelve aquí!"_

- "_Fujino cuidado!"_

- "_¿Ara?"_

Cuando reaccioné me encontraba en el suelo con un lobo encima, no precisamente la clase de lobo que deseaba para estos momentos por cierto. Era un perro delgado y muy peludo, parecido a los Akita de Japón, pero el hocico era mucho más largo y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo; su cola a diferencia de los Akita no se encontraba levantada y curva. El simpático canino comenzó a lamerme el rostro, al interpretar este gesto como amistoso, decidí levantarme del suelo con mayor confianza.

- "_No dejes que se escape Fujino" - _Indicó el piloto rubio.

- "_Si el Hauptmann se da cuenta que su perro se escapó, nos mata" - _Agregó el otro piloto.

- "_Así que atender a este perro es el famoso castigo del Capitán"_

- "_¡Y vaya castigo! Este animal es un demonio, una vez que ve la puerta del hangar abierta echa a correr como loco y no se detiene" - _Ante este comentario el can comenzó a gruñirles a los pilotos.

- "_¿Oíste eso Tautscher?"_

- "_Es un maleducado, igualito que el Hauptmann. Ten cuidado Fujino a veces le da por morder y sus colmillos tienen mucho filo"_

- "_Ara, pero si es una ternura de animal" - _ El lobo comenzó a moverme la cola y a mordisquear levemente mis manos.

- "_Es igual que el Hauptmann, sólo se deja dominar por Fujino..."_

- "_¿Quién se deja dominar por Fujino, Flieger Matuschka?"_

-"_¡Hauptmann!" - _Ara, estos dos no aprenden a mantener la boca cerrada.

- "_¡Eh Kruger! ¿Es este tu perro?" - _De la nada, el Mariscal del Luftwaffe se apareció ante nosotros.

- "_Generalfeldmarschall Goring, es correcto señor"_

- "_¿De dónde has sacado un animal como ese?"_

- "_Me lo he traído de Sajonia señor"_

- "_Parece un lobo, ¿cómo se llama?"_

- "_Se llama Koba"_

-"_¿Koba? ¿Le has llamado como el comunista de Stalin, acaso quieres que el Führer te mande a la horca?"_

- "_Con todo respeto señor, creo que al Führer le parecerá muy adecuado el nombre del perro"_

- "_Quizás, pero dudo que Himmler comparta tu sentido del humor Kruger"_

- "_No se entererá mi Generalfeldmarschall"_

- "_Eso espero Kruger, nos veremos entonces a tu regreso, espero buenas noticias"_

- "_Ja, Herr Goring"_

Antes de retirarse de donde nos encontrábamos, el Mariscal me lanzó una de sus acostumbradas miradas lascivas, aunque la imagen de mi persona con el uniforme militar parece haberle provocado una especie de repulsión. De reojo pude observar la expresión del Capitán, quien se veía sonriente por la reacción del Mariscal Goring.

- "_Hauptmann Kruger"_

- "_Dígame Generalfeldmarschall Goring"_

- "_¿Ha sido idea tuya la de vestir a esta muchachita con el uniforme del Luftwaffe?"_

- "_Ja, Herr Goring"_

- "_¿No sabes que sólo los alemanes pueden vestir con orgullo el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea?"_

- "_Sus ropas típicas son una ofensa para mi vista Generalfeldmarschall Goring, si pretende estar en el cuartel pienso tratarla como a cualquier soldado más y no darle poder alguno a ningún asiático"_

- "_Discutiremos eso a tu regreso Kruger, cuando te la lleves asegúrate que nadie la vea con ese uniforme"_

- "_Ja, Herr Goring"_

Finalmente el gordo Mariscal se retiró del hangar y quedamos nuevamente los pilotos, el Capitán y yo. El Capitán Kruger les dio instrucciones a sus pilotos de que continuaran con la limpieza de la perrera de Koba, en lo que él le daba un corto paseo a su can. Con una seña casi imperceptible, me indicó que le siguiera, orden que obedecí en el acto.

_- "¿Entendió la conversación, Fujino-san?"_

_- "Sólo lo más elemental Hauptmann Kruger"_

_- "Cuando estemos fuera del Luftwaffe le conseguiremos ropas adecuadas a su género Fujino-san, Mai y yo consideramos que al llevar un atuendo masculino provocaría menos curiosidad entre los militares del cuartel"_

_- "¿Incluído el Mariscal Goring"_

_- "Hasta el mismo Führer de ser necesario"_ - ¿Ara?

- _"Hauptmann Kruger..."_

_- "Cuando estemos fuera del Luftwaffe, me llamará Kruger en lo sucesivo" - _¿Ara?

_- "Hauptmann Kruger, me gustaría si es posible, ir a la oficina postal para enviarle a mi familia una carta"_

_- "Estamos en tiempos de guerra Fujino-san, dudo que llegue su correspondencia"_

_- "Oh..."_

_- "Pero si eso le hace feliz podemos intentarlo"_

_- "Hauptmann Kruger es una persona muy considerable"_

_- "Hn"_ - ¿Acaso gruñó como su mascota? ¡Kawaii!

* * *

_Agosto 9 de 1941_

El Capitán y yo partimos muy temprano por la mañana, mejor dicho, por la madrugada. A las 0500 horas del día nueve del mes de Agosto, hemos abordado un BMW que nos transportará hasta Bremen. El mismo Capitán Kruger es el que maneja el automóvil, puesto que la misión es de carácter confidencial y no quiere que se filtre ningún tipo de rumor por el Luftwaffe. A pesar de que el Mariscal Goring le dio claras instrucciones al Capitán de que cuando yo estuviera fuera del Luftwaffe no utilizara más el uniforme, el Capitan dio la contraorden de que no me despojara del uniforme todavía, es más, este sería el único traje que empacaría en la maleta.

Aunque intenté hacerle conversación al Capitán durante todo el camino, este se negó a hablar y me ignoró por completo. Desconozco en qué punto del viaje me quedé dormida, pero pasado un tiempo el Capitán me despertó para bajarnos del vehículo. Nos detuvimos en un caserón, el cual se encontraba perdido en las afueras de la ciudad, el Capitán me hizo una seña para seguirle y fue así como me topé con un sitio que nunca en mi vida había visto ni mucho menos entrado; un cabaret.

El Capitán Kruger me trajo a un cabaret llamado 'Madam Fahmy', a pesar de la hora, en él se encontraban soldados, policías y civiles de toda índole en el sitio. Un grupo de mujeres bailaban danzas exóticas en una tarima mientras los parroquianos, completamente alcoholizados e idiotizados celebraban con júbilo el espectáculo. En mi descubrimiento de este nuevo mundo, no noté que una mujer de cascos muy ligeros se acercó a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, con todo descaro se abalanzó al Capitán, restregándole su poco cubierto cuerpo a la espalda de este.

- "_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kruger"_

- "_Nao..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 6._

_

* * *

_

_Agosto 9 de 1941_

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace algunas semanas que viajaría a Europa, me internaría en el cuartel militar de una potencia como lo es el Tercer Reich, me vería rodeada de personalidades importantes del movimiento nazi y que por si fuera poco, un guapo pero frío Capitán se convertiría en mi guardaespaldas durante los próximos seis meses; me hubiese reído y tomado la idea muy a la ligera. Pero la realidad es muy diferente, en verdad todo lo anterior es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace poco más de una semana. No sólo eso, por además de todo, viajo vestida como un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea alemana mantienendo así oculta mi identidad femenina para el resto del mundo.

Una cosa más que no he comentado, por vez primera he pisado un **kabarett**, uno de esos lugares donde los hombres suelen dar rienda suelta a sus instintos animales más bajos en compañia de bellas y exóticas féminas quienes cantan y bailan para entretenerles. Hasta ahora sólo había escuchado de esos lugares por comentarios de alguna de las sirvientas de la familia, incluso en Japón esos lugares proliferaron por la invasión extranjera, al inicio del período Meiji.

Pero esto es insólito, tenía al Capitán Kruger en mejor concepto hasta que me trajo de todos los lugares de Alemania a este vulgar sitio y por si fuera poco, me restriega a sus amantes en la cara el muy cínico. Como esa mujerzuela que se le está embarrando, la tal Nao, ahora que recuerdo el Flieger Tautscher había mencionado a una tal Zhang el otro día. Supongo que a quien esos pilotos se referían era a esta prostituta de cuarta, que no creo que sea mayor que yo.

- "_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Nat"_

- "_Nao, te tengo dicho que no me llames por mi nombre"_

- "_Ja Herr Kruger, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?"_

- "_Necesito hablar con Madam Fahmy"_

- "_Te deseo suerte"_

- "_¡Nao a dónde vas!"_

- "_No pretenderás que yo te acompañe a verla, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Esa **gnädige frau** es tu jefa"_

- "_Sí pero no soy yo quien quiere verla, ¿qué pasa si se le ocurre otra vez aquello del **lesbisch show**? ¡**Wie grässlich**!"_

- "_¿Está borracha otra vez?"_

- "_¡Todo el tiempo! Anda así desde que la dejó ese militar que fue al Cairo"_

- "_Ya..."_

- "_A propósito, ¿quién es ese guapo piloto que está tras de ti? Mira cómo se le pegan las chicas..."_

- "_A pues ese es Fujin... ¡Shizuru!"_

Aparentemente el Capitán Kruger pareció haber notado mi presencia justo a tiempo, puesto que las bailarinas comenzaban a acariciarme en una manera nada inocente. Dio un salto enorme de donde se encontraba a donde yo estaba con las prostitutas y con un característico gruñido las ahuyentó de mi lado. Las bailarinas comenzaron a gimotear y a gritarle cosas al Capitán pero ninguna se atrevió a acercarse a mí desde eso, causando también que el Capitán me tomara del brazo y no se separara de mí en ningún instante, no es que yo me quejara tampoco.

- "_Kruger, **der homosexuelle**"_

- "_¡Nao!"_

- "_Ara, **die hure** Nao Zhang"_

- "_¿**Wie**? ¡Kruger qué le has enseñado!"_

- "_Tranquila Nao, debe haberlo escuchado de los pilotos del Luftwaffe, no habla bien el idioma todavía"_

- "_¿No habla bien el idioma? ¡**Von wegen**!"_

- "_Ella es Fujino Shizuru, estará encuartelada en el Luftwaffe por los próximos seis meses por eso necesito que me lleves con Madam Fahmy"_

- "_¿**Japanisch**, eh? ¡Oi Fujino!"_

- "_Ara, **die hure** Nao habla japonés"_

- "_¡Ya párale con lo de **hure** o te desnudo frente a los soldados aquí y ahora!"_

- "_Sobre mi cadáver Nao, hay muchos oficiales de la Gestapo aquí"_

- "_Pues dile a tu novia que se calme"_

- "_Fujino-san no es mi novia"_

- "_Pero la llamaste por su nombre hace unos momentos"_

- "_Hauptmann Kruger se me ha declarado, me siento halagada"_

- "_¡SHIZURU!"_

- "_Creo que ya veo tu problema Kruger, vayamos con Madam Fahmy ahora mismo, antes de que tu rostro incandescente ilumine hasta Norte América"_

Después de esta corta pero informativa interacción con die hure Nao en el cabaret, he llegado a la conclusión de que afortunadamente no está interesada en mi Capitán. Cuando les veo juntos más bien parece una relación como de dos hermanos que se la pasan peleando en cuanto están juntos. Pero no he descrito a la 'hermanita' incómoda de Kruger-han, Nao es una joven de ojos verdes, pero sus ojos no son como los de mi Capitán. De corta estatura y cabello rojizo, aunque esto último me imagino que es porque se ha teñido el cabello ya que dudo mucho que haya nacido así.

Los rasgos de Nao Zhang son más bien orientales, su japonés tiene un acento muy particular, entre una mala mezcla de alemán con cantonés; no me atrevería a asegurar nada pero yo diría que Nao es de China o quizás de Hong Kong. Ahora que lo pienso, la gran mayoría de las mujeres en este local parecen ser orientales, todas con vestuarios alusivos al Medio Oriente por cierto. Me parece muy curioso que los oficiales pese a perseguir judíos como maldición y ponderar la postura de la raza aria, vengan aquí de entre todos los lugares del planeta a olvidar su hipocresía diaria.

Hablando de antisemitismo, me pregunto qué pensará mi Capitán, ¿será igual a todos ellos? ¿Acaso él también viene aquí a divertirse con estas mujeres? ¿Cuál será realmente su opinión ante este régimen nazi? El Capitán jamás habla de eso, de hecho nunca habla de nada, ni bien ni mal; sólo nada. Todas las bailarinas parecen conocer muy bien a Kruger-han, cosa que no me gusta para nada, aunque el Capitán parece no hacer mucho caso de sus constantes insinuaciones, sólo sigue caminando e ignorándolas mientras nos dirigimos al despacho de la Madam. A propósito con la Madam, ¿qué clase de persona será ella? Tengo entendido que es la dueña del negocio y de la mercancía también, debe ser una persona muy importante para que tenga a unos matones vigilando la puerta de su habitación.

- "_Kruger quiere hablar con la Madam" - _Intercedió die hure por nosotros.

- "_Hauptmann Kruger, tiempo sin verlo" - _Hasta los guardias lo conocen, sigue sin gustarme la cosa.

- "_Abran paso" - _Finalmente, conoceré a la famosa Madam Fahmy.

- "_¡Nat-chan!"_

- "_¡Sugiura, **leck mich am arsch**!"_

- "_Pero Nat, ¿no ves que estoy triste y borracha?"_

- "_¡Tú siempre estás borracha!"_

- "_Me he perdido" - _Comenté a la nada.

- "_Sugiura Midori es Madam Fahmy, inventó ese nombre diciendo que era una belleza egipcia buscando asilo político en Alemania" - _Contestó Nao.

- "_Ara ¿y no es verdad que busca asilo político?"_

- "_En realidad vino en busca de fama y dinero, pero sus raíces son más orientales que las mías"_

Sugiura Midori, mejor conocida como Madam Fahmy, era simplemente la hija de un científico japonés que jamás pudo llegar a Egipto. De ahí la idea de aludir a una concubina del Cairo, aunque ignoro cómo logró poner una casa de 'recreación' en Alemania y cuál es la relación de esta mujer con mi Capitán. Sugiura-han, era una mujer de alrededor de unos veinticinco años, cabello café con tonos rojizos y de ojos azul marino. ¿Pero no era japonesa? Yo sólo describo a los personajes no los invento, así que ignoro de dónde sacó esos rasgos fenotípicos tan poco orientales.

- "_Así que has venido por ropa para tu acompañante, ¿es travesti?"_

- "_Soy mujer" - _Respondí algo irritada.

- "_Ja Ja Ja, sólo bromeo. ¿Pero por qué no le has pedido algún traje a Nao?"_

- "_¿Bromeas? Si Shizuru tuviera diez años le pediría ropa a esta **spinne**" - _Respondió mi Capitán_.  
_

- "_¡Hey sigo aquí!" - _Bramó Nao.

- "_Ya veo tu problema, pues bueno, parece ser que yo soy tu mejor opción. Fujino-san, sírvase de elegir el mejor de mis ropajes"_

- "_Agradezco sus atenciones Madam Fahmy"_

- "_El Luftwaffe paga" _

Si bien Sugiura-han no posee los mismos atributos que los míos al menos sí son similares, por lo que podría utilizar su vestido sin sentirme muy incómoda. Elegí el traje menos vistoso, pero no me cambié en la habitación de Madam Fahmy, sino en un pequeño cuarto ubicado al fondo del caserón. Nao dijo que esta alcoba pertenece a Kruger-han, quien la utiliza para dormir cuando está de viaje.

En realidad es un dormitorio muy sencillo, sólo tiene un colchón algo viejo, un ropero y una silla rota. Doblé mi uniforme del Luftwaffe en la vieja silla, me puse el vestido y traté de darme una mirada antes de reunirme con el Capitán, lamentablemente no encontré ningún espejo cerca. Deduje que en el interior del ropero encontraría uno, pero al abrirlo lo único que vi fue un montón de lencería femenina. No quiero pensar mal de mi querido Capitán pero ¿qué demonios hace tanta lencería fina en este mueble? ¿Serán acaso _souvenirs_ de sus conquistas? Porque dudo que las prostitutas guarden su ropa íntima en esta habitación, además es lencería muy fina y de buen gusto como para que ellas la utilicen en su vida cotidiana.

Irritada por mi descubrimiento decidí salir del cuarto de inmediato, sin saber si el vestido me había quedado a la medida o no. En cuanto me reuní con el Capitán, lo primero que me salió de la boca fue comentar el hecho de que no encontrara un sólo espejo en su ropero, a lo que el Capitán hizo caso omiso. Die hure Nao comenzó a reirse y a gastarle bromas al Capitán, quien algo contrariado resaltó el hecho de que se nos hacía tarde y debíamos partir rumbo a Bremen.

En cuanto salimos del caserón, la gran mayoría de las niñas de Madam Fahmy, incluyéndola a ella, salieron a despedirnos y las que no salieron nos desearon buen viaje desde las ventanas del cabaret. Sugiura-han le deseó buen viaje al Capitán y le mandó saludos a la familia del Hauptmann, mientras que Nao le dijo algo en completo alemán al Capitán, ignoro que fue pero este se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que incluso con la visera completamente para abajo pudiera notarlo.

Todo el camino me la pasé en absoluto silencio, ahora era yo la que no quería hablar con Kruger-han, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Definitivamente este viaje estaba cambiando por completo mi visión acerca de él, la buena imagen que tenía del Capitán se iba borrando poco a poco. Pasada una hora de nuestra partida del cabaret el Capitán comenzó a hablar.

- "_Antes de ir a Bremen, nos desviaremos hacia Sajonia" - _No respondí, apenas hice un leve asentimiento con el rostro_ - "No puede acompañarme a Bremen pero en mi hogar mi madre y mi hermana le cuidarán en lo que regreso"_

- "_Supongo que no se podrá divertir estando yo presente, ¿no Hauptmann?"_

- "_Kruger, si me llama Hauptmann en casa mamá no me lo perdonaría"_

- "_Prefiero mantener la distancia"_

- "_Está molesta, ¿hice algo que le ofendiera?"_

- "_¿Le parece poco?"_

- "_Si habla por la parada en el cabaret no tenía más remedio Shizuru-san, no podíamos entrar a una tienda a comprarle ropa estando vestida como un militar"_

- "_¡Oh es verdad! Se me olvidaba que ustedes los militares cuidan mucho su imagen dentro de la ciudad, pero fuera de ella todos son unos cerdos"_

- "_No soy un cerdo"_

- "_¿Qué me dice de todo lo anterior?"_

- "_Eso lo puedo explicar, todas esas chicas son mujeres que de cierta forma fueron exiliadas o abandonadas por su país, no tienen mayor oportunidad en el Reich más que la prostitución. Lamentablemente el Führer no está muy de acuerdo con este tipo de lugares, constantemente los cierra, imagínese que además de ser un cabaret está lleno de inmigrantes; con seguridad las mandarían a un campo de concentración"_

- "_Así que usted las protege"_

- "_En realidad somos varios, pero sí, yo también las protejo cuando puedo. A Nao la saqué de China cuando sólo tenía trece años, dijo prostituirse desde mucho antes, ¿se imagina usted la vida de esas mujeres en tales condiciones?"_

- "_No..."_

- "_No digo que el cabaret sea la mejor opción para todas ellas pero al menos es una opción, Shizuru-san"_

- "_Aún así no me gusta lo que el Hauptmann hace"_

- "_Y sigue con lo de Hauptmann, ¿por qué no era así en el Luftwaffe?"_

- "_Trataré de pasar por alto lo del cabaret, Kruger-han"_

- "_Eso suena mejor"_

Manejando el BMW del ejército, con el viento golpeando directamente su rostro y la luz del sol iluminando esas bellas facciones tan blancas como la porcelana; el Capitán se veía indescriptiblemente bello. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus facciones las cuales me parecían demasiado finas para un militar, entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sólo adoraba a este hombre por como era sino que comenzaba a sentir algo más por él. Viéndolo así tan de cerca, tan relajado fuera de su rango militar y todo el asunto nazi me pregunto, Kruger-han, ¿sentirás lo mismo por mí o sólo es la ilusión del primer amor adolescente.

- "_Ara"_

- "_¿Pasa algo?"_

- "_Kruger-han olvidó explicar lo de la lencería"_

- "_Oi"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Este capítulo fue sencillo de hacer, no necesitaba más investigación que la de vocabulario, por eso les he subido rápidamente la continuación. Además se me facilita más el ámbito cómico de una historia aunque no era esa mi intención original con este fic. El 'Oi' del final no se repetirá nuevamente, al menos no con Kruger ya que el Hauptmann es alemán. A continuación la traducción de las palabras que se utilizaron en este capítulo, aunque si le piensan un poquito la traducción sale con la sóla lectura._

**Ja:** Sí

**Herr:** Señor

**Gnädige frau:** Madam (Literalmente, mujer cortés)

**Lesbisch show:** (¿Es necesario traducir eso?)

**Wie grässlich:** ¡Qué horror!

**Der homosexuelle:** El homosexual (esta era obvia)

**Die hure:** La prostituta (Ya la había puesto anteriormente pero sólo quería recalcarla)

**Wie:** ¡Qué!

**Von wegen:** Mis polainas (En realidad no significa eso, pero es la manera decente de decirlo)

**Japanisch:** Japonés

**Leck mich am arsch:** Déjame y púdrete (Forma decente de decir 'anda al...')

**Spinne:** Araña

* * *

_**N/A :** Esto fue otro momento con las traducciones del estudio de doblaje de HauR, Dios nos ampare que sean ciertas. Ja Ne!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 7._

Como acordamos, Natsuki llegó a buscarme puntualmente a la mansión Fujino, mi madre la invitó a pasar mientras yo terminaba de alistarme, mientras que mi padre comenzó a interrogarla acerca de su visita a la casa. Supongo que olvidé mencionarle a mi padre que Natsuki y yo estábamos saliendo, por lo que al enterarse que su hija pasaría el fin de semana con una de sus empleadas no ha debido caerle muy en gracia.

En cuanto entré al recibidor en donde ellos se encontraban, Natsuki se puso de pie y me dio un beso, desde aquí pude ver cómo mi padre frunció el ceño del disgusto. Afortunadamente para todos, mamá estaba ahí para salvar la incómoda situación, distrajo a papá para que pudiéramos salir de la casa sin mayor problema. Una vez afuera Natsuki resopló fuertemente el aire que me imagino contuvo durante el tiempo que estuvo dentro de la casa, su expresión de alivio me causó mucha gracia algo que a ella no le agradó en lo absoluto. Le entregué las llaves del coche y sin más premura decidimos partir de inmediato rumbo a Fuuka.

- "_No le hablaste a tu padre de nosotras"_

- "_¿Cual nosotras?" - _He debido pensar que la broma no le iba a caer muy en gracia a Natsuki, puesto que abrió la boca como nunca antes había visto _- "Ara, sólo jugaba no es para tanto"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Le comenté a mi padre que estaba saliendo con alguien de su empresa pero como de costumbre no me prestó atención y ya no le insistí más. Supongo que después de eso olvidé ese pequeño detalle"_

- "_¡Me interrogó como un agente de la CIA! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ese pequeño detalle?"_

- "_No esperaba que se pusiera en ese plan, supongo que anda medio irritado por culpa del puchero de Reito-san"_

- "_¿Reito?"_

- "_El mono con el que salía cuando tú decidiste llevarme a tu departamento"_

- "_Tu padre me preguntó que si lo habíamos hecho porque se enteró que fuiste a mi departamento..."_

- "_Eso ha debido decírselo Reito-san"_

- "_¡Y cómo demonios se enteró ese monigote que te llevé a mi departamento!"_

- "_Pues se lo he dicho" - _Nuevamente la expresión facial de Natsuki se tornó en una mueca como de película de terror, el fantoche de 'Scream', se queda corto ante ella _- "Calma, lo hice para dejarle claro que no estoy interesada ni en él, ni en sus obscenas proposiciones que involucran a más de dos personas"_

Fue en este punto cuando descubrí que a Natsuki, demasiada franqueza le cae mal por lo tanto a partir de este momento he decidido que será mejor no decirle las cosas como son, sino una versión cercana a la realidad. En una hábil demostración de improvisación, le he cambiado el tema a Natsuki para que se relajara en lo que llegábamos al ferry que nos transportaría a Fuuka.

Una vez abordado el ferry, decidimos tomar aire fresco en la cubierta, ahí le pregunté a Natsuki acerca de su familia, cómo eran y cómo debía tratarles. La familia de Natsuki estaba compuesta por su madre Kuga Saeko y su hermana Kuga Alicia, sus padres se divorciaron cuando su hermanita tenía un año, Natsuki tenía 7 años en ese entonces. Saeko-san se volvió a casar, pero según Natsuki, su padrastro salió de viaje y es por eso que ella aprovechó el momento para visitar a su familia.

Cuando llegamos a Fuuka, Natsuki me indicó que todavía no estábamos cerca de la finca de los Kuga, puesto que ésta se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Aparentemente, a los Kuga les gusta la vida lejos de la ciudad puesto que disfrutan de actividades al aire libre; a diferencia de Natsuki, quien prefiere la vida suburbana de Tokyo. Después de media hora de viaje, el aire se empezó a respirar mucho más puro que antes, inclusive aunque estamos a mediados de Agosto y es un mes caluroso, el clima se siente agradable aquí.

- "_¿Lista?"_

- "_No"_

- "_Ahora es mi turno de vengarme por lo que me hizo tu padre en la mañana"_

- "_Ikezu"_

Antes de bajarme del carro, me cercioré que mi imagen se viera impecable puesto que no quería dar una mala impresión a la familia Kuga. Natsuki bajó el equipaje del carro y finalmente nos aventuramos a la puerta de la propiedad de los Kuga. La finca está compuesta por unos terrenos enormes en donde se puede observar desde aquí un montón de árboles frutales, el inmueble era simplemente espectacular. En cuanto escuché la palabra finca, lo primero que pensé fue en una granja o un rancho, pero estaba equivocada. Cierto es que a lo lejos se divisaban unos establos, sin embargo la quinta tenía una arquitectura moderna, parecía más un local de los que se alquilan para las bodas de gente de alta sociedad, mas que una casa de campo.

Discretamente comencé a ver de un lado a otro preguntándome si este lugar era parte de alguna herencia familiar, puesto que he visto la nómina de Natsuki y su sueldo es bastante bajo como para poder justificar la manutención de un sitio como este. Ahora que lo pienso, el departamento de Natsuki se encontraba en una zona de clase alta, aunque el departamento en sí era una pocilga, la renta de esos apartamentos es muy elevada. Cuando me disponía a formularle tales preguntas a Natsuki, una bola de pelos se me abalanzó y comenzó a lamerme la cara y a hacerme fiestas.

- "_¡Duran!"_

- "_¿Es esta tu mascota?" - _Le pregunté algo mortificada a la dueña del can.

- "_¡Bájate de Shizuru, por favor!"_

- "_¡Duran ven aquí!"_

Una voz muy similar a la de Natsuki aunque algo más madura le llamó la atención al travieso canino que no dejaba de lamerme el rostro que apenas hace menos de cinco minutos, se encontraba perfecto. Una vez controlada la mascota, Natsuki me ayudó a ponerme de pie, cuando levanté la vista pude ver el rostro de mi salvadora, Kuga Saeko sin duda alguna. Esos ojos esmeralda y cabello cobalto delataban sin duda alguna la tremenda semejanza entre madre e hija. Quizás la única diferencia sea, aparte de su edad, que Saeko-san tenía un semblante sonriente a diferencia de Natsuki, quien acostumbra a tener el rostro muy tenso y el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

- "_Perdona a Duran, es el miembro más joven de la familia y Natsuki no se ha dado el tiempo de educarlo como es debido"_

- "_No importa ya... Gracias por la ayuda Kuga-san"_

- "_Llámame Saeko, después de todo nos estaremos tratando más a menudo, ¿ne Natsuki?"_

- "_¡Mamá!"_

- "_Ara, gusto en conocerle Saeko-san, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, encantada de conocerle"_

- "_¿De dónde has sacado a esta educada mujer Natsuki? Debes considerarte muy afortunada de que una dama así se haya fijado en ti"_

- "_¡Mamá ya te dije que Shizuru no es mi novia!"_

- "_Y me pregunto por qué"_

La respuesta de Natsuki ante los burlescos comentarios de su propia madre fue un clásico gruñido que inmediatamente el perro de la casa imitó, algo que nos debe haber parecido muy gracioso a las dos ya que nos echamos a reír casi simultáneamente. Natsuki protestó puesto que no compartió nuestro sentido del humor, pero su mamá le reprimió para que se comportara delante de mí. En eso estábamos cuando una joven chica salió de la casa de repente.

- "_¡Nat-chan!"_

- "_¡Alicia-chan!" - _Recuerdo que Natsuki mencionó que el nombre de su hermana menor era Alicia, aunque esta última no guarda ningún parecido con las demás Kuga, ya que esta jovencita es una chica rubia y de ojos azules.

- "_¡Feliz cumpleaños Nat-chan!" - _Ara

- "_¿Oyes eso Duran? Tu mamá ya está vieja"_

- "_¡Madre!"_

- "_¿Qué? Hace exactamente veintidós años estaba en una sala de partos trayendo al mundo a esta malcriada, merezco celebrar yo también"_

- "_Tampoco es para que me lo restriegues cada año mamá"_

- "_Ah, pero me encanta recordarles a ambas los pormenores de sus respectivos alumbramientos"_

- "_Lo sabemos mamá" - _Las hermanas Kuga respondieron al unísono.

- "_Hemos invitado a tus amigas del colegio de Fuuka para que vengan a celebrar con nosotras Nat" - _ Comentó la más joven de las Kuga.

- "_Vaya..."_

- "_Pero dónde han quedado mis modales Fujino-san, pasa por favor, te enseñaremos tu habitación ¿o acaso prefieres dormir con Natsuki?"_

- "_¡Madre!" _

Esta sí que fue una sorpresa, no tenía idea de cuál era la fecha del cumpleaños de Natsuki, bueno de hecho hasta hace algunos días no tenía idea de nada sobre ella. El enterarme en estos momentos, que la dichosa comida que le organizó su familia fue para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños fue una noticia bastante desagradable para mí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Hubiese estado preparada para esto y no tener que enterarme de esta manera, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad a solas con Natsuki le reproché su silencio ante el verdadero motivo del viaje a Fuuka.

- "_¿Por qué Natsuki no me dijo nada antes?"_

- "_Bueno, en realidad no le tomé importancia"_

- "_Si Natsuki me hubiese dicho algo no hubiera pasado el bochornoso momento de hace unos minutos"_

- "_No te compliques por cosas insignificantes Shizuru"_

- "_¿Cosas insignificantes? ¡Debiste decírmelo, te hubiese traído algún detalle y no venir hasta aquí con las manos vacías!"_

- "_Pero Shizuru, yo no he venido con las manos vacías. ¿Olvidas acaso que he venido contigo?" - _Ara_ - "¿Qué mejor regalo pude pedir sino este?"_

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo para mí después de esto, me quedé sin palabras ante la honesta declaración de Natsuki. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos y por un momento pensé que podría morir viendo esas hermosas orbes. Todo estaba dicho, una vez más Natsuki me ha dejado muy claro que va en serio, el único problema es que mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado para nada, yo no siento igual y ella lo sabe, de eso no me queda la menor duda.

Natsuki fue quien finalmente rompió el contacto visual, me tomó de la mano para tranquilizarme y me pidió que me instalara en la habitación que había elegido para mí retirándose después de decirme esto. Me senté en el borde de la cama en lo que organizaba mis ideas con mayor claridad, pero finalmente opté por cambiarme de ropa y bajar con la familia para ayudarles con los preparativos de la fiesta. Quizás si yo fuese otra persona, Natsuki no sería tan infeliz...

* * *

_**N/A:** Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores, probablemente se deba porque al final como que se me quitaron las ganas de seguirle (me pregunto por qué será) Supongo que eso me pasa por estar oyendo _Eyes on me_ de _Faye Wong_ en la parte final de este capítulo, aparentemente no presté atención a la música pero cuando leí lo que había escrito, me di cuenta de que subconscientemente debo haber captado el mensaje de la canción. En fin ni hablar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo._


	8. Chapter 8

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 8._

La familia de Natsuki era pequeña, pero sin duda se notaba a simple vista que se querían y apoyaban las unas a las otras. No es que yo tenga algo en contra de la mía, pero nosotros rara vez coincidimos, casi siempre nos dejamos llevar por nuestros compromisos sociales y las pocas reuniones familiares que tenemos suelen ser meramente superficiales. Cierto es, que paso mayor tiempo con mi madre, aún así no tenemos un lazo tan fuerte como lo tienen las Kuga.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno, Alicia se encargó de presentarme con todos ellos en lo que la festejada bajaba de su recámara. Primero me presentó a un par de muchachos cuyos nombres eran Tate Yuichi y Takeda Masashi, ambos pertenecían al equipo de Kendo del Fuuka Gakuen cuando Natsuki estudiaba ahí. Con ellos se encontraban dos chicas más, Tokiha Mai y Yuuki Nao; Tokiha-san era compañera de clase de Natsuki mientras que Yuuki-san... Sólo acertó a decir una larga lista de improperios en contra de mi Natsuki, quien finalmente se reunió con nosotros, invitándonos a pasar al comedor de la casa para que comamos. Una vez sentados, Yuuki-san comenzó a jorobar...

- "_¡Sarnosa!"_

- "_¡Cállate araña, estás en mi casa, demuestra algo de respeto al menos!"_

- "_¿De dónde sacaste a miss Japón?"_

- "_¿Miss Japón?"_

- "_Tu vieja" - _¿Ara, se refería a mi?

- "_No seas grosera araña, no le pongas apodos a Shizuru"_

- "_¿Pero sí es tu novia, Natsuki?" - _Preguntó Tokiha-san.

- "_No, es la hija de mi jefe..."_

- "_¡No manches, Kuga se ligó a la hija del jefe!"_

- "_¡Tate!" - _Gritó Tokiha-san.

- "_Tú eres de lo peor..." - _Respondió irritada Natsuki.

- "_¿Así que eres la novia de Kuga? Apuesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera te agarra de la mano"_

- "_¡Nao!" - _Respondieron al unísono Tokiha-san y Natsuki.

- "_En realidad no tenemos una relación formal, Yuuki-san" _- Respondí para aclarar la situación de una buena vez.

- "_Pero aceptaste venir a su casa, ¿no será que estabas planeando tirártela aquí?" - _Pero qué atrevida es esta niña.

- "_Ignoro qué clase de vicios tenga Yuuki-san, pero a mí no me educaron con esos fines"_

- "_¿Puedes jurarlo?"_

- "_¡Araña te voy a arrancar la lengua si sigues con tus tonterías!"_

- "_Ya veo, eres tú la que se quiere tirar a Miss Japón"_

- "_Ara ¿es verdad eso Natsuki?"_

- "_¡Claro que no!"_

- "_Pero creí que Natsuki quería todo conmigo"_

- "_¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Dije que quería algo serio contigo no cambies las palabras!"_

- "_¡Qué aburrida eres Kuga!, deberías seguir mis consejos en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo con relaciones largas"_

- "_¡Hora de comer!" _- Irrumpió oportunamente Alicia-chan.

Mientras comíamos, los dimes y diretes entre Yuuki-san y Natsuki prosiguieron, mientras ellas discutían la una con la otra Tokiha-san me habló por lo bajo y me pidió que saliéramos a la terraza para charlar más tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. Discretamente, salimos del comedor y seguí a Tokiha-san a la terraza, ahí ella me sonrió nerviosamente y se disculpó por las groserías de Yuuki-san.

- "_La relación entre Nao y Natsuki siempre es así, se insultan y agreden la una a la otra pero no pasa a más de un intercambio de opiniones"_

- "_Tokiha-san parece conocer muy bien a las dos"_

- "_Es porque somos amigas desde la escuela media superior, Nao es un poco menor que nosotras pero era parte del grupo también. A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello, aún continuamos la amistad"_

- "_Ya"_

- "_Fujino-san, sólo quiero que comprenda lo que Nao estaba tratando de decir allá adentro"_

- "_¿Y qué podría ser eso Tokiha-san?"_

- "_Natsuki es nuestra mejor amiga, cierto es que aparenta ese aire de soberbia y orgullo que se impone ante cualquier situación pero..." - _Tokiha-san tomó aire antes de continuar lo que estaba diciendo - _"La realidad de las cosas es que Natsuki es una persona muy frágil, tan frágil es que cuando se cae le cuesta mucho trabajo el levantarse"_

- "_¿Qué está tratando de decir Tokiha-san?"_

- "_Para que Natsuki haya viajado hasta Fuuka con usted es porque en realidad está interesada seriamente"_

- "_Eso ya lo sé"_

- "_La presentó con nosotros aún sabiendo que Nao haría algo como esto, la trajo a la casa Kuga y la introdujo a su familia" - _Con un semblante todavía más serio prosiguió -_ "Fujino-san lo que quiero pedirle es que no le rompa el corazón a Natsuki"_

- "_¿Por qué piensa Tokiha-san que haría algo como eso?"_

- "_No lo pienso, me temo que así sea"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Para mí Natsuki es una persona especial Fujino-san, ¿comprende lo que le quiero decir? Si algo le pasara a Natsuki simplemente no me lo perdonaría a mí..."_ - Mirándome fijamente - _"...no se lo perdonaría a nadie"_

- "_Ara, Tokiha-san está haciendo unas acusaciones muy serias"_

- "_Si esto es un juego páralo ya"_

- "_Tokiha-san, creo que Natsuki es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que está haciendo y con quién. Natsuki está conmigo porque así lo quiso y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, aún si eso significa que otras se mueran de celos por ello"_

Antes de que Tokiha-san pudiera contestar a mi declaración, Natsuki salió a la terraza y nos llamó para que recibiéramos a más excondiscípulos de ellas, Tokiha-san le sonrió a Natsuki y entró a la casa, no sin antes verme de reojo al pasar junto a mí. Natsuki, atolondrada como siempre, no pareció notar nuestra confrontación en su casa, por lo que me tomó del brazo junto con Tokiha-san y entramos a donde se encontraban sus amigos. En cuanto nos aparecimos las tres juntas, Yuuki-san comenzó a hablotear y a hacer comentarios en doble sentido que Natsuki jamás captó. Aunque estoy segura que fue la única que no notó lo que estaba pasando en su casa, ya que Alicia-chan no se separó de nosotras en ningún momento.

Muy entrada la noche, todos se retiraron a dormir en las habitaciones que Natsuki preparó para que descansen, una vez acomodados los huéspedes Natsuki me pidió que salgamos a dar un paseo por las caballerizas. En realidad este lugar era grandísimo, según Natsuki este lugar fue construído por su abuela, de quien heredó el terreno Saeko-san cuando ella murió.

A pesar que durante el día hizo mucho calor, ya entrada la noche la temperatura comenzó a descender causando que comenzara a frotar mis manos sobre mi cuerpo en búsqueda de calor. Cuando Natsuki notó esto me cubrió con la chamarra que estaba usando, el olor a viejo de esta prenda causó que le prestara atención a la chaqueta. Una cazadora de cuero con unas insignias en los hombros, en la espalda tenía un águila algo borrosa, Natsuki dijo que esta prenda se encontraba entre las pertenencias de la abuela y que en cuanto la vio la mandó lavar y comenzó a utilizarla para cuando salera de viaje en la motocicleta.

- "_No sabía que a tu familia le gustaran las motocicletas"_

- "_En realidad a mi familia le interesa todo lo relacionado a los motores"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Verás, el negocio familiar de los Kuga es el diseño de motores para cualquier tipo de transporte o máquina de trabajo" - _Avergonzada, Natsuki comenzó a rascarse la cabeza -_ "Nos va bien"_

- "_¿A eso se dedica tu padre?"_

- "_El mas bien es un administrador actualmente, mamá solía estar involucrada en la producción de nuevos modelos pero se retiró para dedicarle tiempo a la finca" _

- "_Eso explica por qué Natsuki vive tan bien sin ganar tanto" - _Natsuki siguió rascándose la cabeza_ - "Pero no comprendo por qué si Natsuki tiene un negocio familiar no lo continúa"_

- "_Tú tampoco estás involucrada en el de tu papá"_

- "_Mis intereses son muy diferentes a los de mi padre, en cambio tú sí pareces compartir el gusto por la mecánica"_

- "_Sí bueno, quizás yo también tenga otros intereses ahora... ¡Oi Shizuru! ¿Quieres ver al Barón Rojo?"_

- "_¿Barón Rojo?"_

- "_Es una avioneta que está guardada en uno de los hangares de la casa, es una réplica del caza que utilizaba el piloto"_

- "_¿Tu familia la hizo?"_

- "_No, es en realidad un avión alemán, supongo que debe haber caído en Japón durante la segunda guerra mundial y mi familia lo debe haber ocultado. Aunque la ingeniería estaba perdida se ha conservado gracias a los cuidados de mamá"_

- "_¿Saeko-san lo reparó?"_

- "_Ella es la mejor"_

- "_Perdón Natsuki, en realidad estoy algo cansada y me gustaría retirarme a dormir"_

- "_Oh... Tienes razón, además está bajando más la temperatura"_

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_¿Mmm?"_

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos para mantener nuestras miradas fijas, la sorpresa inicial fue muy grande para ella, quien quedó petrificada en el acto. Probablemente pensando que la besaría ahí y ahora, pero no lo hice, ¿la razón? Esperaré a que sea ella quien lo haga, puesto que forzar a Natsuki es algo que no pretendo hacer, menos después de que me ha involucrado tanto en su vida. Acerqué mis labios a sus mejillas y susurrante mencioné lo siguiente - "Tómate tu tiempo Nat-su-ki, que aquí te esperaré hasta que estés lista"

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, pude notar el cómo sus mejillas se encendieron en un bello color carmín. Lo que Natsuki no supo es que las mías estaban igual, que el sólo tenerla cerca hacía que mi corazón latiera fuerte y rápido. Esa noche Natsuki le probó a Yuuki-san que estaba equivocada, ambas entramos cogidas de la mano a la casa, sin saber que otros ojos esmeralda nos veían a la distancia.

* * *

_Agosto 9 de 1941_

Durante muchas horas el Capitán estuvo manejando el vehículo de la milicia hasta que finalmente llegamos a Sajonia, su ciudad natal. El clima templado hacía muy agradable nuestra visita, por si fuera poco, Sajonia estaba rodeada de áreas verdes por todos lados. Durante todo el camino hacia el viñedo de los Kruger, el camino se encontraba rodeado de árboles tan grandes como nunca antes había visto. Asomé por la ventana para sentir directamente este agradable cambio climático y visual, mientras que el Capitán parecía haberse relajado también. Posiblemente yo tendría su misma expresión si fuésemos a Kyoto en vez de Dresde, su hogar.

Finalmente a lo lejos divisé el humilde hogar de Kruger-san, nada más y nada menos que un humilde castillo; ¡sí, como de cuento de hadas! Hasta ahora sólo había tenido contacto con los castillos imperiales de Japón los cuales tienen una arquitectura garrafalmente opuesta al de los castillos europeos. Hasta ahora mi único contacto con ellos eran las descripciones y fotografías de los libros de los extranjeros que han invadido Japón en los últimos años.

Kruger-san detuvo el vehículo en la puerta del castillo, donde sus criados lo recibieron animosamente. Nuevamente el Capítán, con una seña discreta, me indicó que le esperara en uno de los salones del castillo en lo que él salía a buscar a su madre, puesto que según los criados se encontraba dando un recorrido por la viña. Esperé entonces en una pieza del majestuoso palacio Kruger, la cual deduzco era uno de los recibidores principales, puesto que se encontraban ahí retratos al óleo de todos los ancestros del Capitán. En el último de los cuadros se encuentra una pintura de una mujer que asemeja mucho a Kruger-san, una joven de alrededor de unos diecisiete años de ojos verdes y cabello cobalto, de facciones pequeñas y piel blanca. Abajo en el marco del retrato se encuentra el nombre de esta hermosa mujer, Ula Kruger.

- "_Esa es nuestra madre"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Disculpa ¿te asusté? Mi nombre es Alyssa Kruger, tú debes ser Shizuru"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru, gusto en conocerte..."_

- "_¿Kyotoben verdad? Tu acento es muy distinto al de los demás japoneses, nosotros hablamos con el acento del nipón promedio"_

- "_Ahora que lo pienso el Capitán Kruger no me ha dicho cómo es que sabe japonés"_

- "_No dudo que no te diga nada, mi hermano es muy extraño, en todos los sentidos"_

- "_¿Hermano?"_

- "_¿Acaso él nunca te habló de nosotras?"_

- "_Vagamente, sólo las mencionó en alguna ocasión"_

- "_Ah, mamá siempre lo dijo, que en cuanto mi hermano se fuera de Sajonia se olvidaría por completo de nosotras"_

- "_Es un hombre con muchas obligaciones"_

- "_Bueno, cuando menos volvió vivo"_

- "_¡Alyssa!"_

- "_Hola mamá, te presento a Shizuru, es la muchacha que mencionaba mi hermano en el comunicado"_

- "_¡Oh! No me esperaba que fueras una mujer tan bonita, eres muy diferente a como te imaginábamos, soy Ula Kruger pero puedes llamarme Ula"_

- "_Gusto en conocerle Ula-san"_

- "_Sólo Ula, olvida el protocolo japonés cuando estes en mi territorio" - _Ara, dónde he oído eso anteriormente.

- "_A mí llámame Alyssa entonces" _

- "_Y a mí llámame Kruger"_

- "_¡Nat!" - _La joven Alyssa se lanzó a los brazos del Capitán en un gesto sumamente tierno, una imagen muy distinta a la que el orgulloso y frío Kruger demuestra en el cuartel.

- "_¿Gustas un poco de té Shizuru? Creo que tenemos algo que podría gustarte en la cocina"_

- "_Será un placer, Ula"_

- "_Yo quiero una cerveza"_

- "_¡Nat!"_

- "_¿Qué? Manejé por lo que sentí fue una eternidad hasta Dresde, al menos tengo el derecho de relajarme con un buen trago de cerveza baviera"_

- "_Esa cosa amarga... ¿Por qué no tomas mejor vino como la gente de tu clase y no como la del pueblo?" - _Comentó la hermana menor del Capitán.

- "_Soy un militar ahora, aunque es una lástima que por la guerra se haya suspendido el **Volkfest**"_

- "_Por más que quiero olvidar a tu padre, tú me lo recuerdas mucho"_

- "_Exageras mamá, voy a tomar un baño para reunirme después con ustedes, te encargo a Shizuru-san"_

La cocina del castillo Kruger era tan enorme que podían caber fácilmente veinte personas y sobraba espacio. Los olores que de los hornos salían eran agradables, los criados vestían ropajes típicos que si me preguntan me parecieron muy graciosos. Posiblemente si yo hubiese llegado con mi kimono ellos pensarían lo mismo de mí, pero en estos momentos me encuentro con el vestido que Madam Fahmy me prestó del cabaret. Con esta ropa me sentía prácticamente desnuda, puesto que a diferencia de los kimonos de Japón en los cuales tenemos cubiertas hasta las muñecas, este atuendo resalta todas y cada una de las formas de mi cuerpo, con un escote que me parece demasiado escandaloso. Afortunadamente nadie más que el Capitán y su familia me han visto vestida así, si mi padre me viera usando esta ropa probablemente me mataría a golpes por deshonrar a la familia.

La hermana menor de Kruger, vestía un traje similar al mío, pero se veía de una tela más fina, de colores más vistosos y con estampados. Alyssa era una chica como de mi edad, probablemente tendría unos diecisiete años, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos eran azul celeste, quizás lo único en lo que se parecía a Ula era en el tono de su voz. Ula dijo que Alyssa se parecía más a su padre, quien murió en la primera guerra mundial, puesto que era un piloto como lo es ahora el Capitán. A propósito de Kruger-san o Nat, como le llama su hermanita, ¿cómo vendrá vestido? Me pregunto si se reunirá con nosotras con uno de esos trajes como llevaban los criados, de pantalones cortos y sombrero. Aunque tal vez por su estatus tenga algún traje típico mucho más elegante y menos ridículo.

Mis preguntas fueron respondidas cuando escuché sus pasos a mis espaldas, el sonido de sus botas al caminar era inconfundible, el Capitán suele caminar lentamente y arrastra el pie izquierdo al andar. Cuando me volteé para verle me topé con la imagen de su mismo traje militar pero con una chaqueta de cuero, ni siquiera se quitó su sombrero.

- "_¿En verdad te bañaste Nat?"_

- "_Lo dudas Alyssa?"_

- "_Tienes la misma ropa"_

- "_Tengo más de un uniforme hermanita"_

- "_Debiste haberte puesto algo más cómodo"_

- "_Esto es cómodo para mí"_

- "_Ya basta ustedes dos, compórtense, tenemos visitas. Ten tu cerveza Nat"_

- "_Gracias mamá"_

- "_¿Cuánto tiempo disfrutaremos de su compañía hijo?"_

- "_En realidad yo me voy más tarde, Shizuru se quedará con ustedes en lo que regreso de Bremen"_

- "_¡Bremen! Eso está del otro lado de Alemania Nat, ¿pretendes echarte todo el viaje hoy?"_

- "_Alyssa tiene razón, al menos pasa la noche aquí y viaja mañana"_

- "_Me están amargando la cerveza ustedes dos, ¿Shizuru-san quiere cerveza alemana?"_

- "_Nunca la he probado"_

- "_¡Nat! ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerle a una dama cerveza?" - _Gritó Alyssa.

- "_¿Qué tiene de malo? Vino a aprender la cultura alemana, ¿qué mejor que tomar una buena cerveza para comprender mejor la tradición popular?"_

- "_¿No será que la quieres emborrachar para algo sucio y depravado Nat?"_

- "_Pero tú estás loca o qué, sabes perfectamente que yo..." _- Me miró antes de continuar, no sé qué pensaba decir Kruger-san pero su respuesta tan hiriente fue algo que me lastimó - _"...yo soy un militar"_

Aunque el ver a mi Capitán fuera del ámbito del cuartel fue una experiencia completamente diferente a la anterior, por alguna extraña razón me sentía insatisfecha. Probablemente porque en el fondo esperaba que él fuera más abierto conmigo, más amable o qué se yo. Tal vez esperaba que por una sóla vez me mirara con sus hermosos ojos y me viera de la misma forma como yo le veo a él, con un respeto y una adoración que no tiene límites. Sí, me he enamorado del orgulloso Hauptmann Kruger, no tiene caso negarlo, lamentablemente es un amor de un sólo lado. Tal y como el Capitán dijera hace tan sólo unos momentos, él es un militar, no hay mayor relación, no hay ninguna esperanza para mí, no hay nada.

El resto del día me la pasé en la habitación de Alyssa-chan, mientras que Kruger-san se paseaba con Ula por el viñedo. Cuando el Capitán estaba con su madre se comportaba muy distinto a como suele tratar a todo el mundo, se notaba a leguas que le tenía mucho cariño y respeto también. Aunque quizás no se notara tanto, una devoción emanaba del Capitán cuando su madre le hablaba o le hacía una caricia. Sentía tanta envidia al ver esto que evitaba el mirarles juntos, unos celos injustificables me corrían las entrañas, una impotencia colosal al no poder ser yo quien tuviese la oportunidad de tan siquiera rozar esa delicada piel.

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_Dígame, Ula"_

- "_¿Podemos charlar a solas un momento?"_

- "_Será un placer"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Estoy agotada, hice la mitad de este capítulo ayer y la otra hoy. Originalmente pensaba dividirlo para que subiera desde ayer pero pensé que sería otro capítulo corto más y no me gustó mucho la idea, por eso no actualicé sino hasta hoy. Creo que no es necesario recalcar lo que está ocurriendo en la historia, aún así me tomaré la libertad de resumir un poco el fic. _

_Tenemos a dos Natsukis y dos Shizurus alternas, un par en el pasado y otro en el futuro (o presente, como gusten). Aunque en esencia ambas parejas son la misma cosa hay sus diferencias también, la principal es que en el pasado es Shizuru quien admite estar enamorada de Kruger mientras que en el presente es Natsuki quien le insiste a Shizuru que sea su novia. Aquí vale remarcar un detalle, no es que Shizuru no se sienta atraída por Natsuki, lo que ocurre aquí es que Shizuru disfruta mucho de su libertad y no pretende perderla por nada ni nadie. Al final, ambas narraciones (contadas mayormente desde el punto de vista de ambas Shizuru's), se encuentran relacionadas la una con la otra, claro está que eso sólo se verá hasta el final._

_Como dato cultural el **Volkfest** es exactamente lo mismo que el Oktoberfest ¿y qué es el Oktoberfest? Es una celebración que todo borracho por excelencia conoce, en donde se mezclan la algarabía del folclore teutón con miles de barriles de buena cerveza alemana para el pueblo. Recuerden que **Volk** significa pueblo (como el Volkswagen o el mencionado Volkfest, el nombre original de la fiesta bávara)._


	9. Chapter 9

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 9._

A la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de Natsuki, decidí levantarme muy temprano y dar un paseo por los alrededores. En cuanto puse un pie fuera de la casa fui escoltada celosamente por un simpático y peludo amigo, Duran, la mascota de Natsuki. Ambos caminamos el mismo recorrido que me diera ella la noche anterior, finalmente llegué hasta donde se encontraba lo que parecía una bodega antigua y de su interior, un sonido infernal surgía. Con cierta precaución me acerqué al lugar de donde el estruendoso ruido provenía, cuando volteé a mirar a mi entonces escorta, descubrí que éste había salido corriendo rumbo a la casa.

- "_Valiente guardaespaldas"_

- "_¿Shizuru-san, eres tú?"_

- "_¿Saeko-san?"_

- "_Adelante Shizuru-san, disculpa el lamentable aspecto que tengo, pero es que estaba dándole mantenimiento a este viejo cacharro"_

- "_Este es..."_

- "_El Barón Rojo, esta antiguo avión es parte de la herencia de los orígenes de los Kuga"_

- "_Natsuki me comentó algo sobre eso"_

- "_Sí, las vi anoche andar por aquí" - _Arqueé una ceja al oír esto último _- "No pienses que las estaba espiando, sólo estuve por aquí alistando el material para trabajar con este artefacto cuando las vi" - _Ajá.

- "_Natsuki dice que tú solías ser una especialista en la automoción"_

- "_Es verdad, así lo fue, pero las niñas necesitaban de mayor atención ya que su padre y yo no vivíamos juntos"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Han sido tiempos muy duros pero afortunadamente Natsuki, Alicia y yo, hemos salido avantes de esa situación"_

- "_Se ven buenas muchachas"_

- "_Pero aparentemente no lo suficiente para Fujino-san"_

- "_Ara, Tokiha-san me dijo lo mismo ayer, ¿acaso pareciera como si jugara con Natsuki para todos ustedes?"_

- "_Pienso más bien, que Natsuki se está haciendo demasiadas emociones contigo y como su madre te imploro que siempre seas clara con ella"_

- "_Lo he sido"_

- "_Bueno, siempre nos queda Mai-san en caso de que lo de ustedes no funcione"_

Iba a objetar eso último, pero lamentablemente Alicia-chan se apareció en el hangar para indicarnos que el desayuno estaba servido. Saeko-san se dispensó y dijo que preferiría terminar el trabajo que inició al engrasar el armatoste, por lo que Alicia-chan y yo nos encaminamos hacia la casa para reunirnos con los demás a desayunar. Durante el camino comencé a recordar lo que Saeko-san había dicho, ni tarda ni perezosa decidí averiguar con la menor de las Kuga lo que me estaba molestando.

- "_¡Duran!" - _Gritó Alicia-chan cuando el canino se apareció de la nada.

- "_He ahí mi escolta, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?"_

- "_Mamá odia que Duran se pasee por el hangar donde está el avión"_

- "_¿Y eso por qué será?"_

- "_¿Nunca has tenido un Husky verdad?"_

- "_En realidad nunca he tenido ninguna mascota" - _Aunque creo que alguna vez quise tener una boa...

- "_Estos perros son muy nobles y juguetones, pero son demasiado destructores. Cuando Duran tenía tres meses mascó el timón de dirección del Barón y mamá casi lo estrangula ahí mismo"_

- "_Supongo que desde eso no se acerca al hangar"_

- "_Cierto, ninguno de los perros rondan por el área de trabajo de mamá, le tienen mucho miedo"_

- "_¿Perros?"_

- "_Tenemos como diez, pero sólo Duran se pasea por todos lados, el resto prefiere permanecer en el área que tenemos destinada para que jueguen libremente" _

- "_Alicia-chan..."_

- "_¿Qué pasa Shizuru-san?"_

- "_¡Oi Alicia, por qué tardan tanto!"_

- "_¡No seas grosera, ahí vamos Nat! Parece que nuestra charla se quedará hasta aquí, ¿no lo crees Shizuru-san?"_

- "_Continuemos en otra oportunidad, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber, Alicia-chan"_

- "_Oye yo creo que no deberías tomarte muy en serio lo que Mai y mamá dicen, para mí tú eres a la que Natsuki quiere. ¡Andando Shizuru-san!"_

No pude preguntarle si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa puesto que Alicia-chan me cogió de la mano y echó a correr hacia donde Natsuki se encontraba. Probablemente ella debe haber oído las conversaciones que he tenido tanto con Tokiha-san como con Saeko-san, aún así ella dice estar de mi lado o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. La hermana menor de Natsuki parece mucho más perceptiva que Natsuki; jovial y alegre también, pienso que en el futuro podría ser que tengamos una amistad honesta ella y yo.

Durante el desayuno no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, excepto que los amigos de Natsuki decidieron quedarse el fin de semana completo en la finca, lo cual sin duda arruinaba mis planes iniciales. Ellos quedaron de acuerdo en que después de la comida, se reunirían con sus respectivas motocicletas para realizar juegos. A pesar de que sé bien que Natsuki gusta mucho de tales actividades no deja de preocuparme un poco la idea. Tokiha-san me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo en acompañarles, obviamente respondí que sí, quedándonos viendo demasiado fijamente la una a la otra, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuki-san.

Así fue como todos partimos rumbo a un sitio despejado en donde ellos pudieran realizar sus actos acrobáticos con sus respectivas motocicletas. Para mi sorpresa, Takeda-san era casi tan bueno como Natsuki, pero había entre ellos una chica que también gustaba de los juegos rápidos, una de las visitantes que llegó entrada la noche, Harada-san. Así que mientras ellos competían los unos con los otros decidí sentarme a la sombra de un árbol con el resto del grupo, era una lástima que Alicia-chan declinara la invitación puesto que esta hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle algo de información. La que no perdió la ocasión fue Yuuki-san, quien esta vez tomó una actitud menos irritante conmigo.

- "_Miss Japón..." - _Bueno, casi menos irritante _- "Te presento al resto del grupo, ya que la sarnosa ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en hacerlo ayer. Ella es Senoh Aoi tiene una pequeña columna en el Japan Times, mientras que la chica de cabello corto que está corriendo con esos idiotas se llama Harada Chie, una popular fotógrafa"_

- "_Gusto en conocerte Senoh-san"_

- "_Para mí es un placer ver en vivo y a todo color a la modelo favorita de la revista Sabra"_

- "_Ara, no es para tanto Senoh-san"_

- "_Llámame Aoi por favor"_

- "_¿Espera, Fujino-san es una supermodelo?" - _Preguntó repentinamente Tokiha-san.

- "_Creo que eso quedó claro desde ayer, ¿por qué crees que le dije Miss Japón?"_

- "_¿Natsuki lo sabe?" - _Insistió Tokiha.

- "_Si no lo sabía, lo cual dudo mucho, lo sabe ya"_

- "_En realidad ya casi no modelo como antes, actualmente estoy produciendo mi propia agencia de modelos para lanzarlas al mercado internacional" - _Aclaré.

- "_Chie no le ha visto porque seguro intentaría sacar alguna fotografía para presumir a sus colegas del diario, ¿le molestaría si hace eso Fujino-san?"_

- "_Por supuesto que no Aoi-san, en realidad no es para tanto"_

- "_Así que Kuga en realidad nos ha dejado perplejas a todas, no sólo se ha ligado a la hija de uno de los inversionistas más ricos de Japón, sino que también resulta que esta es una supermodelo"_

- "_Natsuki siempre ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas" - _Comentó Aoi.

- "_Sí, esa sarnosa siempre se ha quedado con las mejores, ¿recuerdan a aquella sexy instructora que nos dio un rápido y corto curso de RCP a todos los alumnos?"_

- "_¡Cierto! Cuando pidió voluntarios todos los chicos del grupo alzaron sus manos pero ella eligió a Natsuki, quien ni siquiera estaba despierta en la clase" - _Apuntó Aoi.

- "_Recuerdo algo de ello" - _Alegó Tokiha-san_ - "Ella dijo que por no poner atención a la clase tendría que aprender cuando menos la práctica"_

- "_Y qué práctica" - _Prosiguió Yuuki-san_ - "Kuga quedó morada cuando la mujer comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca"_

- "_Natsuki acabó en la enfermería después de eso, ¿recuerdas que la enfermera también quiso tomarle la temperatura con los labios?" - _Evocó Aoi.

- "_¡Sagisawa-sensei! Ya había olvidado a esa también" - _Exclamó Yuuki-san en medio de sus carcajadas.

- "_No tenía idea de esa 'conquista' también" _

- "_Tú estabas demasiado ocupada con tu noviecito Tate como para notar lo que le pasaba a Kuga en aquel entonces" - _Ah...

- "_Entre Chie y Natsuki se disputaban cuál de las dos recibía la mayor cantidad de cartas de las kohai"_

- "_Cierto, pero la sarnosa nunca mostró interés por ninguna de ellas"_

- "_Me pregunto por qué" - _Dijo maliciosamente Tokiha, a este punto ya quería sacarle los ojos a la pelirroja.

- "_¿De qué se ríen?" - _Finalmente parece que Natsuki se cansó de jugar con sus amigos para prestarme nuevamente atención.

- "_Kuga, le contaba a Miss Japón lo del curso de RCP que tomaste en la escuela" - _A este punto Natsuki quedó morada nuevamente, ignoro si del coraje o de la verguenza.

- "_¡Araña! Te pedí claramente que ese momento lo borraras de tu mente"_

- "_Hiciste una expresión única en esa ocasión, fue inolvidable"_

- "_Todavía no entiendo por qué la instructora eligió a Kuga-san en vez de a uno de nosotros, ¿no Yuichi?" - _Eso es porque a ninguna mujer le interesaría besar a un par de idiotas como ustedes dos, quise decir, pero me mordí la lengua como el resto de las demás y fingí demencia.

- "_Harada Chie, gusto en conocerle Fujino-san"_

- "_El placer es mío, Harada-san"_

- "_¡Oi Oi Chie, Shizuru está conmigo"_

- "_Pero puede irse conmigo"_

- "_Espero que estés jugando" - _La celosa Aoi entró en acción, pese a tener una sonrisa en el rostro se notaba que estaba a punto de golpear a su pareja.

- "_Tienes que admitir que Fujino-san es una celebridad"_

- "_Sólo no olvides que es mía Chie" - _Esta es la primera vez que veo a Natsuki con una mirada tan fría, debo admitir que eso me gustó.

- "_Creí que no era tu novia" - _Tokiha... Te lo estás buscando.

- "_Eso no significa que Natsuki no intente ligársela, ¿verdad Nat?" - _Salvó la situación Harada, creo que comienza a agradarme esta mujer.

- "_Hn, se hace tarde, regresemos a la casa para comer algo"_

Regresamos a la casa como fuimos, me subí a la motocicleta de Natsuki y me agarré fuertemente para no caerme. Yuuki-san se subió a la motocicleta de Takeda-san, mientras que Tokiha se subió a la de Tate, obviamente Aoi estaba con quien entiendo es su novia, Harada-san. Cuando llegamos Natsuki les dijo que ella saldría a dar un paseo conmigo y que nos veríamos hasta la noche, todos se despidieron entre burlas y finalmente partimos. Durante el camino Natsuki estuvo muy silenciosa, pero esa actitud cambió en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad.

- "_Perdona que no te haya preguntado si querías venir conmigo, pero me temí que dijeras que no"_

- "_Natsuki no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, después de todo prometió pasearme por su ciudad natal, ¿no?"_

- "_Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que ellos estuvieran con nosotros en la casa de campo" - _Dijo Natsuki rascándose la cara en un gesto muy tierno _- "Yo quería que este fin de semana lo pasáramos juntas tú y yo" - _Ah, qué linda.

- "_Era de esperarse que los amigos de Natsuki quisiesen pasar un momento con ella, después de todo tienen mucho tiempo sin verse"_

- "_Aún así no tenían por qué pegarse como chicles..."_

- "_Supongo que tenemos el resto del día para nosotras solas, puesto que estamos lejos de ellos ahora" - _Traté de confortar a una contrariada Natsuki.

- "_Estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿te molesta si comemos algo antes de que demos una vuelta por ahí?"_

- "_Lo que sea con tal de mantener contenta a mi 'princesa de hielo'"_

- "_¡Oi, estuviste hablando con Nao demasiado tiempo!"_

- "_Debo admitir que he aprendido algunas cosas que no sabía del pasado de Natsuki, fueron muy reveladoras"_

- "_Hn, vamos pues Miss Japón"_

Nuevamente Natsuki me llevó a una fonda, nada romántica por cierto, parece ser que tendré que empezarme a acostumbrarme a la falta de romatincismo de mi querida Natsuki. Después de eso Natsuki me llevó a su antigua escuela, en donde entramos por una puerta que se encontraba escondida en los matorrales de un ala alejada del plantel. Natsuki comenzó a contarme cómo era su vida en Fuuka antes de viajar a Tokio, lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de sus compañeros y lo mucho que se divirtió con ellos. Dijo también lamentar que tuviesen que recorrer caminos diferentes cuando el momento llegó, pero eso era algo que tenía que ocurrir.

- "_Si Natsuki no tenía ninguna necesidad de estudiar en Tokio, me pregunto el por qué lo hizo entonces"_

- "_Era necesario separarme de ellos, no quería depender siempre de mis amigos y mi familia"_

- "_¿Por eso decidiste dedicarte a otra cosa diferente al negocio familiar?"_

- "_No, eso fue aparte"_

- "_¿Por qué Natsuki decidió eso entonces?"_

- "_Porque quería conocer a Fujino-sama en toda su magnificencia"_

- "_¿Ara, eras mi fan?" - _Curioso, no me daba la impresión de que Natsuki fuera el tipo de persona que prestara atención a las revistas y anuncios publicitarios.

- "_No exactamente fan, pero sí me gustaste mucho"_

- "_¿En qué publicación me viste?"_

- "_En ninguna"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Eso es un secreto"_

- "_Ikezu, cómo saber si no me dices"_

- "_Es cuestión de que quieras hacerlo para saber" - _Eso fue confuso_ - "Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera había salido de Fuuka Gakuen..."_

- "_Natsuki sigue hablando en clave"_

- "_Siempre me gustó este jardín del colegio" - _Dijo de la nada -_ "Estas flores eran en realidad muy hermosas, aunque en aquellos días yo no les pretaba mucha atención, si no fuera por Mai probablemente sería otro tipo de persona"_

- "_Tokiha-san y tú parecen llevarse muy bien"_

- "_Ella es la clásica amiga que te levanta el ánimo con sólo verla, además es una excelente cocinera..." - _Así que sí te interesa un poco_ - "...sin duda será una buena esposa algún día" _

- "_¿Esposa?" _

- "_Sí bueno, es novia del idiota de Tate desde la secundaria ¿o fue en la prepa?" - _Lo sabía_ - "Como sea, siempre peleaban esos dos y de alguna manera yo siempre terminaba como paño de lágrimas de Mai" _

- "_Así que ustedes dos siempre han sido buenas **amigas**" - _He recalcado esto último por si las moscas.

- "_Sí, incluso ella me aconsejó que le mandara una carta a Takeda para responderle a su proposición"_

- "_¿Takeda-san se le declaró a Natsuki?" - _Ahora veo el por qué Yuuki y Aoi hablaban de cuán popular era Natsuki en esos días.

- "_Sí, pero obviamente yo no estaba interesada"_

- "_Ahora sólo son amigos supongo"_

- "_Eso es pasado, ¿qué hay de ti?"_

- "_¿De mí?" - _Dije esto con una inocencia que hasta yo me sorprendí.

- "_Sí, nunca hablas de ti ni me cuentas nada. Lo único que sé es que tienes un padre que intimida con sólo tenerlo enfrente y una madre consentidora"_

- "_Ara, ¿esa opinión se llevó Natsuki de mi familia?"_

- "_Con gusto me gustaría que la cambies, de la misma forma que yo deseo que tú sientas por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti Shizuru" - _Esta niña_ - "Pero no pretendo presionarte, aún tenemos algo de tiempo en lo que vuelves a tu agitada vida en Tokio..." _

...Y la fantasía se te acaba, quisiste decir, pero te quedaste callada y sonreíste amargamente como si la idea jamás hubiese pasado por tu mente. Natsuki es una persona impredecible ya que pasa de la alegría a lo solemne de un momento a otro. Probablemente no haya conocido a nadie como ella en mi entera vida como Fujino-sama, la ídolo de todos. Cuando vi por primera vez a Natsuki en la compañía de papá, siempre pensé que conquistarla sería todavía más sencillo que con el resto de las demás chicas, puesto que su posición como empleada seduciendo a la hija del jefe le parecería atractiva. Ahí empecé a ver que estaba en un completo error, Nastuki no prestó atención en nada de lo que hacía cuando intenté abordarla inicialmente. Ni siquiera me miraba cuando hablaba con alguien más estando ella cerca.

Tratar de enamorarla fue más complicado de lo que pensé, pero ahora creo que he llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Es hasta ahora que estamos solas, que puedo notar en su mirada una devoción especial que sólo era para mí, no para Tokiha, no para nadie. Sus ojos esmeralda se hacen mucho más brillantes que de costumbre, haciéndola ver todavía más hermosa que antes. ¿En realidad merezco a una mujer así? Siento verguenza de lo que pensaba inicialmente, cuando sólo quería llevarme a la cama a esta inalcanzable y testaruda princesa del hielo. En lo subsecuente, ya no pude mantener mi mirada fija a los ojos de Natsuki, evité ver esos hermosos ojos verdes para no seguirme sientiendo más miserable. Natsuki notando esto, me tomó de la barbilla y me alzó la mirada para continuar viéndome de frente.

- "_No hagas eso"_

- "_Hacer qué" - _Dije algo nerviosa.

- "_No bajes la mirada con alguien como yo, no vale la pena sentirse avergonzada conmigo"_

- "_Pero qué dices Natsuki"_

- "_Soy yo quien debería bajar la mirada ante una dama tan refinada y bella, Shizuru" - _No, tú menos que nadie _- "Perdóname si te he puesto en un posición difícil"_

- "_¿Acaso olvida Natsuki que he sido yo quien empezó con esto?" - _Esto qué, ¿este juego?

- "_Y por lo mismo ella será quien decida cuando terminarlo, prometo no llorar cuando eso pase" - _¿En realidad eso es lo que quiero?_ - "Por el momento me conformaré con lo que Shizuru quiera darme, pero al menos ahora..." - _¿Qué te ocurre, por qué estás temblando? _- "...ahora sólo déjame disfrutar de este instante"_

Nunca antes en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, ahí en ese jardín del antiguo colegio de Natsuki, ella me besó por primera vez. Fue un beso corto y algo torpe, pero pudo transmitir en él todo lo que sentía por mí, eso fue fantástico. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejó de besarme, ¡Oh no! Olvidé corresponderle en lo que disfrutaba del momento, la decepción en su rostro fue notoria pero desapareció igual que como vino, sonriendo, Natsuki me pidió que regresáramos puesto que se sentía algo cansada.

Pude haber dicho que no, pude haberle insistido en que nos quedáramos o que fuéramos a otro sitio a hacer algo, lo que sea. Pero no lo hice, callé, fingí que no sentí lo que sentía y que no me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Esa noche con mi actitud, rechacé a Natsuki.


	10. Chapter 10

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_

* * *

_

**-** "_**¿Te encuentras bien?"**_

**-** "_**Hn, son sólo unos raspones"**_

**-** "_**Déjame revisar esa herida"**_

**-** "_**Sólo no me vayas a lastimar"**_

* * *

_Capítulo 10._

Si en el momento en que Natsuki me besó en el jardín del Fuuka Gakuen me sentí terrible, ahora que ha amanecido me siento todavía peor. Tontamente supuse que al levantarme me sentiría mucho menos culpable o mucho más lista para saber cómo sobrellevar la situación. Para ser francos no he conseguido ni lo uno ni lo otro, lo único que siento es una opresión en el pecho y una extraña sensación en los labios. A pesar de que el beso me lo diera anoche puedo percibir el sabor de los labios de Natsuki en mi boca tan vívidamente como cuando me lo dio.

No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó conmigo ayer, en cualquier otra situación hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para corresponderle y llevarla hasta el final como acostumbro a hacer con todas mis conquistas. Anoche no pude hacerlo, ni siquiera me cruzó por la mente la idea de intentarlo, simplemente me perdí en el momento y cuando recobré la cordura Natsuki ya se había alejado de mí; tanto peor, se pensó rechazada y me pidió que regresemos a su casa para descansar. El regreso a la finca fue mortalmente silencioso y tortuosamente lento, tuve tiempo de sobra para hablar pero no dije nada. Dejé que ella se marchara con la impresión de que no sentía igual por ella o al menos no en la misma intensidad o quizás haya entendido lo que he tratado de decirle desde el inicio, que no puedo llevar una relación seria con nadie por el momento. A todo esto, ¿qué estaba yo soñando?

El zumbido de mi teléfono se escuchó a lo lejos en mi maleta, había olvidado por completo desempacarlo cuando llegué aquí. En cuanto lo saqué de la bolsa lo primero que llamó mi atención fue la enorme cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía, 108 llamadas perdidas para ser exactos, todas de mi representante. No con muchas ganas decidí marcarle para saber qué era tan urgente como para interrumpir mis pocos días de asueto. Su tono de voz no era muy amistoso que digamos, pero entre sus berridos pude ententer que quería que regresara de inmediato a Tokyo, lo que significaba que tenía que irme ya de Fuuka. Esto era malo, sin duda Natsuki pensaría que quiero escaparme de aquí por lo ocurrido anoche y aunque parte de eso es verdad, con toda honestidad preferiría quedarme para arreglar las cosas con ella. Reluctantemente decidí buscar a la susodicha para informarle que tenía que regresar a casa con calidad de urgencia, para mi sorpresa la encontré sonriendo con sus amigos en el comedor.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Dime Shizuru" - _Por un momento pensé que me trataría con indiferencia, me siento un poco más tranquila ahora.

- "_Necesito regresar a Tokyo, algo urgente salió"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Pero tú no tienes por qué regresar conmigo, manejaré de vuelta a casa y si gustas te enviaré tu motocicleta con alguien"_

- "_¿Acaso no quieres verme más?" - _Lo dijo sonriendo, pero en el fondo había un doble sentido a esa pregunta.

- "_Por supuesto que no, nunca he dicho eso" - _En realidad, no he dicho nada aún.

- "_Entonces no tienes ningún incoveniente en que sea yo quien te regrese a casa"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Nada de peros, yo te traje, yo te regreso"_

- "_Además nosotros ya nos íbamos, lo decidimos anoche cuando ustedes salieron Fujino-san" - _Comentó Harada-san.

- "_Déjame avisarle a mi madre, empaca mientras para que cuando tú termines yo ya tenga todo listo"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

Un viaje de regreso a Tokyo con una Natsuki algo a la defensiva, esto sí que iba a ponerse bueno. No mucho después de que yo terminara, los amigos de Natsuki se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Saeko-san y Alicia-chan nos despidieron en la puerta y nos desearon buen viaje. El camino a casa fue inquietante, Natsuki estuvo callada todo el viaje hacia el ferry mientras que yo no hacía nada más que mirar por la ventanilla del coche y responder los 200 mensajes de texto de mi bandeja de entrada.

Finalmente despachamos el vehículo y nos quedamos en la cubierta, permanecimos en silencio por lo que me pareció otra eternidad, hasta que finalmente decidí ser yo quien acabara con este malentendido. Lamentablemente Natsuki se dio cuenta de mi acción y antes de que abriera la boca siquiera, ella me silenció con la palma de su mano.

- "_No digas nada, no es necesario"_

- "_Nat..."_

- "_Te lo dije antes, ¿no Shizuru? Que para mí con el hecho de que tú vinieras conmigo a casa era más que suficiente" - _Hablaba sin verme a la cara, lo cual fue una lástima, si lo hubiese hecho ella habría notado que mis mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por el hecho de que su mano estuviera sobre mis labios _- "Si las cosas no se dieron como yo hubiese deseado es indistinto para mí, lo importante es que al menos tuve la oportunidad de tratarte fuera de tu entorno"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Extraño el acento de Kansai"_

Y eso fue todo, Natsuki después de eso no me dejó explicarme porque según ella no había necesidad, ni tampoco continuó hablando. Regresamos en completo silencio a la mansión Fujino donde respetuosamente se despidió de mí y se retiró. Quise preguntarle si la volvería a ver pero no me atreví, tuve miedo de que me dijera que no y estoy segura de que esa hubiese sido su respuesta. ¿Cómo lo sé? Después de ese día no volví a saber nada de ella, ni siquiera nos volvimos a ver, puesto que mi representante me hizo salir de viaje a Los Ángeles y no regresé a casa hasta pasados unos quince días.

Cansada de esperar al menos una llamada suya, decidí ser yo quien la buscara, así que me presenté en el laboratorio de la empresa de papá para toparme con ella por ahí. Cual fuera mi sorpresa que cuando llegué al lugar me enteré que Natsuki había renunciado y nadie me supo dar razón de a donde se había ido. No muy animosa le dediqué unos minutos a mi padre, aceptando una invitación para comer.

- "_Ya casi no salimos juntos Shi-chan"_

- "_Hn" - _Un tiempo corto con Natsuki y ya comencé a responder con monosílabos_ - "Papá, ¿recuerdas a aquella joven recomendada de la universidad de Tokyo?"_

- "_¿La pirómana con la que te fuiste un fin de semana quien sabe a dónde?"_

- "_Nos fuimos a casa de su mamá en Fuuka, no empieces"_

- "_¿Qué hay con ella?"_

- "_Renunció de la empresa hace cuatro días, ¿no sabes a dónde ha ido?"_

- "_No, pero supongo que debe estar en la Fuji"_

- "_¿Fuji? No comprendo"_

- "_¿No te lo ha contado tu mamá? El día que entrevisté a esa muchachita le hice decir hasta el nombre de sus abuelos, ja ja ja"_

- "_Eso no me ayudó tampoco papá"_

- "_Como sea, el punto es que su padre es uno de los socios mayoritarios de la Fuji Heavy Industries"_

- "_¿Los que producen la Subaru?"_

- "_Sí, entre otras cosas. ¿No sabías eso? A mí me sorprendió mucho saber que la heredera de una industria como esa se encontrara trabajando como una simple laboratorista en mi empresa"_

- "_Así que tú crees que ella regresó a la planta de la Subaru para trabajar con su padre"_

- "_Es lo más lógico, hay una planta aquí en Tokyo, puedes buscarla ahí sin embargo no es la única"_

- "_Gracias papá" -_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tantos deseos de besar a mi padre pero esta vez se lo ha ganado. Pensándolo bien eso de entrevistar a mis conquistas no ha sido tan mala idea.

Finalmente me presenté a la compañia de Natsuki, por supuesto bajo el nombre de Fujino Shizuru de lo contrario, no me hubiesen prestado mucha atención. Traté de averiguar por medio del representante de la Fuji de Tokyo sobre Natsuki, pero me dijo que no sabía nada de una Kuga Natsuki, aunque también me comentó que habían muchas fábricas manejadas por diferentes socios, posiblemente ella esté en alguna de las otras entidades corporativas.

Decepcionada de mi infructuosa búsqueda, regresé a casa para meditar bien lo que había ocurrido conmigo durante los tres últimos meses. Primero conocí a una linda chica trabajando en las empresas Fujino, luego me la ligué, después la rechacé y ahora la estoy buscando como loca para 'no tengo la menor idea del por qué' y además resulta que es una de las socias mayoritarias de la planta que produce aeronaves para el ejército japonés. Eso explicaría muchas de las cosas que no me cuadraron cuando fui a visitar a su familia en Fuuka, realmente parecían ricos y ella mencionó que su mamá se dedicaba a la producción de nuevos modelos de motores... Quizás ahí está la respuesta, si quiero encontrar a Natsuki lo más seguro es que su mamá o Alicia-chan me den razón, si es que quieren hacerlo.

Decidí hacer las cosas bien, esta vez viajé a Fuuka con la promesa de saber el paradero de Natsuki y no regresaría a Tokyo sino era con ella. Así que recorrí nuevamente el camino que ella me enseñara para llegar a la finca de los Kuga, tenía la esperanza de que Natsuki estuviera ahí pero me equivoqué. Las únicas que estaban ahí eran Saeko y Alicia, las cuales se sorprendieron en cuanto me vieron pero no me trataron mal como creí que harían en un principio. Las saludé cordialmente y ellas me invitaron a pasar a tomar algo de té en su cocina, mientras Saeko preparaba el té Alicia comenzó a entrevistarme.

- "_¿A qué has venido Shizuru-san? Mi hermana no está aquí"_

- "_Lamentablemente no, la estoy buscando desde hace algunos días"_

- "_¿Algún motivo en especial?" - _Inquirió la mayor de las Kuga.

- "_No, sólo... Quería aclarar las cosas con ella, es todo"_

- "_Creí que todo estaba dicho entre ustedes"- _Continuó Saeko-san.

- "_Natsuki no me dejó hablar nunca sobre lo que pasó"_

- "_Sobre cómo la rechazaste" - _Acusó Alicia-chan.

- "_Alicia, deja que termine Fujino-san"_

- "_Pero mamá, tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar a Natsuki y es hasta ahora que se le ocurre aclarar las cosas"_

- "_Fujino-san, mi hija estuvo esperando que usted se comunicara con ella, Natsuki no quería perder el contacto con usted. Pero ahora..."_

- "_Tuve que salir al extranjero, sé que no es excusa pero es verdad. En cuanto regresé lo primero que hice fue ir a su trabajo a buscarla..."_

- "_Pero ella ya no estaba, se fue con papá" - _Acompletó Alicia-chan.

- "_Y desde entonces no he podido dar con su paradero, Saeko-san, por favor dígame dónde se encuentra Natsuki"_

- "_¿Para qué?"_

- "_Para..." - _Me quedé muda ante esa pregunta, aún no podía responderla después de tanto tiempo.

- "_Por supuesto que sé en dónde se encuentra Natsuki, pero no le permitiré que vaya a buscarla si ni siquiera tiene muy en claro sus propios sentimientos Fujino-san"_

- "_Yo... sólo sé..." - _Sólo sé que quiero verla y eso era verdad.

- "_Alicia-chan, ¿podrías dejarnos solas? Quiero que Fujino-san me acompañe a reparar el armatoste en lo que se termina la cena"_

- "_De acuerdo mamá"_

Caminamos en silencio hasta el hangar donde el viejo avión se encontraba, fuimos escoltadas celosamente por Duran, quien en cuanto me vio me movió la cola animosamente y se me lanzó para lamerme el rostro. No pude evitar pensar que este cachorro me recordaba mucho a ella, tampoco pude evitar el pensar que en cuanto ella me viera reaccionaría de igual forma. Saeko-san me indicó que entrara con ella al hangar del antiguo aeroplano, abrió su caja de herramientas y se puso a trabajar. Mientras le daba mantenimiento al armatoste, comenzó a hablarme nuevamente después de lo que me pareció un largo periodo de silencio.

- "_El nombre del padre de Natsuki y Alicia es Nakajima Kazuki, si bien ninguna de sus hijas se le parece en algo, Natsuki parece haberle heredado su rencor y terquedad" - _Saeko-san sacó de la caja un tipo de llave y comenzó a utilizarla en el motor del avión -_ "La Compañía Fuji perteneció a los Nakajima en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿sabías eso?"_

- "_Vagamente, papá me contó algo de la historia"_

- "_Mi abuelo, Kuga Kenji era un simple ingeniero que trabajaba para los Nakajima en aquel entonces, sin embargo se casó con una mujer extranjera de mucho dinero y con su fortuna restauraron la desmantelada fábrica Nakajima para asociarse con los Fuji y convertirla en el imperio que es ahora"_

- "_¿Qué pasó con los Nakajima?"_

- "_Sólo recuperaron una minoría de las acciones, la mayoría las tenían los Fuji y los Kuga"_

- "_Debe haber sido un golpe muy duro para ellos"_

- "_Son cosas que pasan. Los Fuji comenzaron a vender acciones a otras empresas y empezamos a perder ganancias y acciones, a mis padres se les ocurrió que para preservar la calidad de la manufactura y la cantidad de las acciones a nuestro favor, unir a los Kuga con los Nakajima era lo más conveniente para todos"_

- "_Así que..."_

- "_Me arreglaron un matrimonio con Nakajima Kazuki, quien al inicio se portó amable y bueno conmigo pero en cuanto mis padres murieron, sacó las uñas y se convirtió en un verdadero tirano"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Abandonó el hogar poco después de que Alicia naciera, cuando Natsuki tenía quince años y Alicia cumplió los nueve, ésta enfermó de gravedad. A partir de ese momento dejé la compañia y quedó completamente a cargo de Kazuki" _

- "_¿Las dejó sin parte del patrimonio?"_

- "_Aunque quisiera no podía, como Kuga Kazuki tenía mucha influencia en la empresa pero existía una cláusula que decía claramente que si nos divorciábamos, él sólo tendría derecho a la mitad de lo que yo tuviera"_

- "_Las acciones eran parte del trabajo de tus padres, supongo que fue algo doloroso"_

- "_En realidad me pareció más doloroso que él decidiera dejarme para vivir con su amante de aquel_ _entonces"_

- "_Ya"_

- "_Tuvo un hijo con una de ellas, desde eso no visitaba a las niñas para nada... Cuando Alicia enfermó, Natsuki fue a buscarlo para obligarlo a que venga a verla. Viajó ella sóla en una de las motocicletas Subaru hasta Tokyo. ¡Claro, cuando regresó le puse una buena tunda!"_

- "_¿Funcionó? El viaje de Natsuki, ¿valió la pena?"_

- "_No, Kazuki no pisó nunca más Fuuka, se quedó en Tokyo un tiempo hasta que finalmente logró obtener el control de la central en Gunma"_

- "_Así que ahí está Natsuki"_

- "_Natsuki está haciendo valer su parte de las acciones ahí, trabajando conjuntamente con su padre. Si bien no se entienden como padre e hija, como socios trabajan mucho mejor"_

- "_Le agradezco la información Saeko-san, partiré de inmediato en búsqueda de Natsuki"_

- "_Espera un momento Shizuru"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Cuando estés frente a Natsuki quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer y lo que vas a decir, ¿quedó claro? No te conté esa historia sólo porque sí"_

- "_Ya, muchas gracias Saeko-san"_

Saeko-san se apiadó de mí en el último momento, revelándome así la ubicación exacta del paradero de Natsuki. Estaba a tan sólo hora y media de distancia, en Ota, prefectura de Gunma; ahí lo único que tenía que hacer era preguntar por Nakajima Kazuki y después, encontrarle a ella. Me tomó mucho entender lo que he estado sintiendo dentro de mí todo este tiempo; ahora que lo sé prometo no volver a arruinar las cosas. Sólo espero que Natsuki sienta igual todavía, de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de tener que seducirla nuevamente.

* * *

- "_**¿Estás viajando sola?"**_

- "_**Vine buscando a alguien"**_

- "_**¿Le has encontrado?"**_

- "_**No, pero en el proceso he encontrado algo mejor"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 11._

_Agosto 10 de 1941_

El Capitán había partido a Bremen muy temprano en la mañana, cuando me levanté, Ula me dijo que antes de marcharse el Capitán le dejó dinero para que vayamos a la ciudad a comprar ropa para mí. Así fue como Alyssa, Ula y yo viajamos a la ciudad de Dresde para surtir nuestro armario de la ropa que necesitáramos, cortesía del Hauptmann y su sueldo del Luftwaffe. Alyssa me llevó a lo que parecía una tienda 'juvenil' de ropa típica de la región, ahí en alemán, me enseñó a pedir ropa y accesorios. Ula me enseñó también la moneda del país, el valor de las diferentes monedas con la esvástica del Tercer Reich.

Para antes del mediodía yo ya podía comprar mis cosas completamente sola, he aprendido en mediodía lo que el Capitán no ha podido enseñarme en las tres semanas que llevo con él; supongo que ir de compras es algo natural en toda mujer y era indispensable el aprender a pedir correctamente las cosas para poder abastecerme de los implementos necesarios. Decidimos hacer un breve paréntesis, así que nos sentamos en un pequeño parque a descansar, el mozo que nos llevó a la ciudad se llevó la compra al vehículo.

- "_Parece que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos"_

- "_Cuando Nat vuelva se va a enfadar con nosotras"_

- "_¿Cuándo vuelve el Capitán?"_

- "_Me parece que dijo que volvía en unos tres días" - _Respondió Ula.

- "_Oh, es mucho tiempo"_

- "_Bueno, bueno, pero para cuando mi hermano vuelva tú ya debes hablar mejor el idioma y eso le dará mucho gusto"_

- "_Aunque conociéndolo probablemente le enfadará el saber que eres mejor maestra que él, Alyssa"_

- "_En realidad así es mamá"_

Así que el Capitán no volvería hasta dentro de tres días, supongo que lo que sea que vaya a ver a la ciudad de Bremen era en realidad algo importante. Después de un breve periodo de descanso, Ula indicó que ya era hora de comer, así que regresamos al viñedo Kruger. Alyssa estaba muy feliz debido a sus nuevas adquisiciones, con toda honestidad, aún no me acostumbro a la ropa de este país, simplemente prefiero mil veces los elegantes kimonos de Japón, son mucho más elegantes y menos atrevidos.

Ya entrada la noche, Ula me llamó a su cuarto para tener una conversación seria conmigo, puesto que hasta ahora no nos hemos dado el tiempo de conocernos la una a la otra. Subí hasta su habitación en donde Alyssa me dio las buenas noches y se retiró, es así como quedamos en el cuarto sólo la matriarca de los Kruger y yo. Ula se encontraba sentada en una mecedora que se veía muy antigua, tenía una chalina sobre los hombros y en sus manos un alhajero con la cresta de los Kruger al frente.

- "_Toma asiento por favor Shizuru. Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha sido tu estancia en el Luftware, cómo te ha tratado mi hijo, está comiendo bien?"_

- "_El Capitán me ha tratado bien en el Luftware, de hecho todos han sido muy amables, sobre su alimentación el Capitán es un poco quisquilloso"_

- "_Siempre fue muy melindroso, jamás se ha comido las verduras y prefiere comer carne. Cuando mi hijo decidió enlistarse creo que fue el peor día de mi vida"_

- "_Me imagino"_

- "_El saber que puedo perderle en cualquier momento como perdí a su padre es un verdadero tormento"_

- "_Comprendo, el padre del Capitán era militar también"_

- "_Era un sirvenguenza, mira que dejarme encinta y morirse el muy patán sin siquiera casarse conmigo"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_¡Ara! Richt era un piloto también, un **Rittmeister** de la anterior guerra. Perdió la vida en acción, una bala perdida le atravesó el pecho y ese fue su triste final"_

- "_Suena como si le odiara por eso"_

- "_¡Odiarlo! Odiarlo es poco, mira aquí tengo una foto de él, sus compañeros me obsequiaron la fotografía después del funeral, fue la última foto que se tomó"_

En el joyero se encontraban un montón de recuerdos que Ula atesoraba como sus más grandes posesiones. La fotografía que ella me enseñara captaba la imagen de un grupo de pilotos posando para la cámara, con unos perros junto a ellos.

- "_¿Cuál es el padre del Capitán?"_

- "_El joven de en medio, el que está junto un dogo alemán, su mascota"_

- "_El Capitán también tiene un perro en la fuerza aérea"_

- "_Lo sé, un perro ruso, espera a que el Führer lo descubra y con seguridad lo mandará a fusilar por comunista" - _Viendo la fotografía del padre del Capitán, a mi juicio no tienen ningún parecido físico, el Capitán se parece mucho a Ula pero no a su padre_ - "Era costumbre de algunos pilotos el tener un perro durante sus viajes"_

- "_¿Viajaban en el avión con los perros?"_

- "_El condenado animal sobrevivió a la guerra pero Richt no, ¡increíble!"_

- "_¿Conoció el Capitán a su padre?"_

- "_No creo que lo recuerde, Nat tenía tres años cuando Richt murió. Fue así como empezaron los problemas"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Con la firma del Tratado de Versalles, muchos alemanes quedaron perjudicados y nosotros no fuimos la excepción. Como parte del Reich Alemán, Sajonia sufrió mucho los efectos de ese tratado también, Alemania perdió su territorio y nosotros estuvimos a punto de perder el nuestro"_

- "_Fueron tiempos difíciles"_

- "_Mientras mi padre vivía no hubo tanto problema, él se encargó de preservar el legado de los Kruger ante la nueva política democrática, pero cuando él falleció todo cambió"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Verás Shizuru, al no tener un varón en la familia legalmente no había quien nos representara ante el actual gobierno y ellos asumían que como mujer, yo no podría sola con tanto terreno y no tendría la capacidad para trabajarlo al igual que mis antecesores. Ellos decidieron entonces que tenía dos opciones o me buscaba un marido para que me representara ante el nuevo régimen o lo perdía todo"_

- "_Eso es injusto"_

- "_De injusticias está hecho el mundo. Así que me las ingenié para salvar el terreno que mis ancestros han trabajado con tanto ahínco. Me conseguí un buen abogado amigo de la familia, para que él diera la cara por nosotras en lo que mi primogénito tenía la edad suficiente para representarnos ante el Reich"_

- "_Así que el Capitán es el representante legal de todo este viñedo"_

- "_Sólo había un pequeño problema Shizuru"_

- "_¿Cuál?"_

- "_Richt no me dio ningún hijo varón"_

- "_¿Ara?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Finalmente he llegado a Ota, en donde la famosa planta de la Compañía se encuentra ubicada, ahí he preguntado por Nakajima Kazuki y he solicitado audiencia con el pretexto de haber venido de parte de mi padre. A pesar de que la secretaria se puso algo difícil, uno de los inversionistas que se encontraba saliendo de la oficina de Nakajima-san me reconoció como la hija de Fujino Saburo, así que después de eso no tuve mayor problema para hablar con Nakajima-san.

- "_Adelante"- _El padre de Natsuki me indicó que pasara a su oficina.

- "_Buenos días Nakajima-san"_

- "_Ahórrese el protocolo, ¿qué es lo que desea?" - _Desagradable el tipo.

- "_He venido para concretar una... transacción que quedó inconclusa en Tokyo, Nakajima-san"_

- "_¿Inconclusa? Yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias, es parte de la política de la empresa, ¿quién ha sido el responsable de tan terrible aberración?"_

- "_Kuga Natsuki, señor"_

- "_Kuga... ¿Habla de Natsuki-kun?"_

- "_Ella tiene unos asuntos pendientes con la familia, me gustaría hablar personalmente con Natsuki si no es mucha molestia"_

- "_Ya veo" - _La mirada que me echó el sujeto no me gustó para nada, Nakajima Kazuki era un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos cafés, ninguno de sus rasgos me indicaba algún parecido con Natsuki ni mucho menos con Alicia-chan. - _"Así que buscas a Natsuki, mucho me temo que eso no se va a poder Fujino-san"_

- "_¿Pero por qué?"_

- "_Es simple, Natsuki-kun está de viaje"_

- "_¿De viaje?"_

- "_Hn, la mandé a Indiana para verificar los controles de calidad de la planta de ahí"_

- "_¿Indiana?"_

- "_Es una ciudad de Estados Unidos..." - _Imbécil.

- "_Hace cuánto tiempo que se fue"_

- "_Veamos... Como medio día" - _QUE_ - "¿Acaso hay algún problema Fujino-san? Si puedo ayudarle en algo con gusto me encargaré de lo que Natsuki-kun haya o no haya hecho..."_

- "_¿Cuándo volverá?"_

- "_Bueno, eso a ciencia cierta no lo sé, depende de la Corporación de Indiana, parece que necesitan una asesoría técnica y quién sino ella para guiarles, quizás un mes, seis o un año..."_

- "_¡Un año!"_

- "_Natsuki-kun se veía algo apurada por irse, inclusive sólo se fue con lo que tenía puesto"_

¿Tanta prisa tenías por irte que ni siquiera le avisaste a tu madre? O acaso ella no ha querido decírmelo para que no te detuviera. No, no creo que Saeko-san me hubiese jugado chueco, probablemente ni siquiera le dijiste a tu propia madre para no tener que dar explicaciones válidas del por qué de tu partida. ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Seguirte? Lo dudo mucho, tú no quieres verme y eso me ha quedado claro.

Cuando vine a Ota prometí que te llevaría a rastras a Tokyo y no volvería ahí sin ti, pero ahora parece ser que no podre cumplir esa promesa. Todo parece indicar que mi derrota ha sido inminente, ya que tú te me has adelantado. Me senté en el asiento del coche por lo que pareció una eternidad, al mirar de reojo a mi alrededor el brillo del celular llamó mi atención, aparentemente lo debo haber dejado olvidado aquí en vez de llevarlo en mi bolso. Al revisarlo he visto que tengo 13 llamadas perdidas, diez de mi representante, dos de un número desconocido y una de... No, no puede ser, una llamada de Natsuki.

- **"El número que usted marcó, no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio...."**

- "_Maldita sea, ya está viajando la desgraciada, ahora sí que la he perdido"_

Decidí volver a casa, ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, sin Natsuki en Japón simplemente todo estaba perdido. Ni llorar valía la pena, ella simplemente no iba a regresar porque yo se lo pidiera, probablemente lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo pase. Cuando volví a casa mamá me estaba esperando con una buena taza de té, le conté cómo estaban las cosas y en qué concluyeron. Su mejor consejo fue que me fuera a descansar, una vez dormido y recuperado mis fuerzas, pensaría con mayor claridad lo que iba a hacer en lo sucesivo. Pero yo ya sabía que iba a hacer en lo sucesivo, me dedicaría a los planes que tenía antes de conocer a Natsuki, continuaría con mi vida como era y seguiría sin ella.

Ya en mi cama, me recosté y comencé a soñar mis tiempos de estudiante en la escuela media superior. En aquellos días era respetada y venerada por todos los estudiantes del colegio, puesto que yo era la Kaichou, una posición sumamente obedecida por todos ellos. Siempre andaba con un grupo de compañeras que si bien no eran mis amigas andábamos tan unidas como si lo fuéramos. En una ocasión me encontraba algo estresada por esa situación, no tenía tiempo ni de tener un romance porque 'nadie' estaba a la altura de Kaichou-sama. Me separé del séquito como pude y me alejé lo suficiente para que no pudieran dar conmigo, me escabullí hasta un parque y ahí, a la sombra de un árbol decidí guarecerme por un tiempo.

La tranquilidad del parque era un escape de la realidad de la ciudad de Tokyo, el jardín lleno de estudiantes y de visitantes quienes cansados de un día lleno de presiones y complicaciones, decidían pasar tranquilamente un momento. Yo no era la excepción, hastiada de mi siempre acorralada situación por parte del alumnado, preferí alejarme y respirar el aire puro de este pulmón de Tokyo. Un sonido ensordecedor y disonante cambió la atmósfera, un monstruo mecánico con un conductor que aparentemente no respetó las reglas del jardín, ha inportunado el cálido y sereno ambiente del parque con su ruidoso motor. El conductor vestía de negro, montaba una motocicleta mucho más grande que él, por lo tanto al perder el control de ella el muchacho se cayó y salió rodando hasta un sitio no muy lejano de donde yo me encontraba. Consternada, me acerqué y le pregunté...

- "_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

- "_Son sólo unos raspones" _

Contestó el orgulloso conductor, quien pese a verse gravemente lastimado, fingió que se encontraba bien. El sujeto trató de incorporarse pero en vez de eso, sólo consiguió caerse nuevamente y pegar un grito nada masculino de dolor. Su pierna derecha se veía seriamente lastimada, al parecer el golpe se lo había dado en esa extremidad.

- "_Déjame revisar esa herida" - _ El individuo me vio de arriba a abajo, finalmente exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

- "_Sólo no me vayas a lastimar"_

- "_No te preocupes, he tomado un curso de enfermería en el colegio, así que estoy perfectamente capacitada para esto" - _Mentí, pero aparentemente el muchacho se la creyó.

- "_Tu acento no es como de por acá"_

- "_Perdón, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, estudiante de Tokyo Gakuen"_

- "_Vienes de Kansai"_

- "_Nací en Kyoto, donde viví diez años, después de eso nos mudamos a Shinjuku, Tokyo; por el trabajo de mi padre"_

- "_Ya veo"_

El joven se relajó mientras le revisaba la pierna, aunque sólo eran unos raspones, mantuve una cierta presión a lo largo de la extremidad afectada siguiendo la línea del hueso. Sólo me cercioraba que no hubiese algún hueso roto, esto lo había visto en un programa de televisión hace algunos días. En lo que yo hacía esto el desconocido conductor se despojó de su casco, dejándome ver por primera vez su rostro. Quedé perpleja, un cabello largo y cobalto surgió de la nada para unirse a unas facciones tan finas como las de una princesa. Unos ojos verdes con un toque de ingenuidad y un tanto de malicia, un rostro perfecto y peligrosamente bello. Debo habérmele quedado viendo demasiado fijamente porque me habló para despertarme del letargo en el que me puso.

- "_¡Oi! ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

- "_Es que pensé que eras un chico" - _Respondí hábilmente para salvarme de mi momento de estupidez.

- "_Ah, eso. Debió ser el traje el que te engañó"_

- "_Eso ha de ser" _

Continué la tarea en donde la había dejado, no quería que notara que en realidad me le había quedado mirando porque me pareció muy atractiva. Hasta ahora no había habido persona alguna que me causara este efecto tan extraño, siempre estoy rodeada de chicos y de chicas, ninguno me había causado esta sensación. He rechazado a muchos y diplomáticamente alejado a otros más, pero ahora al ver a esta niña... Ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de que me gustaran las mujeres, es decir, ni siquiera la más hermosa de mis condiscípulas ha conseguido que me ruborice como lo ha hecho... ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Perdón?"_

- "_Me llamo Natsuki, vengo de Fuuka"_

- "_¿Estás viajando sola?"_

- "_Vine buscando a alguien"_

- "_¿Le has encontrado?"_

- "_No, pero en el proceso, he encontrado algo mejor"_

No puede ser... Natsuki de Fuuka, pero cómo pude ser tan idiota. Era ella, vino a Tokyo buscándome a mí, por eso entró a la empresa de papá. Todo este tiempo Natsuki ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible para que yo la recordara y lo único que hice fue rechazarla. Ahora Natsuki está tan lejos como nunca, ¡pero qué tonta he sido! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué dejó que esto ocurriera así? Si ella me hubiese contado todo desde el inicio yo... Probablemente no hubiese hecho nada tampoco.

- "_Perdóname Natsuki, perdóname"_

* * *

**Agosto 10 de 1941**

_Madre:_

No sé si esta carta llegue a tus manos antes de que yo regrese a casa, aún así he decidido arriesgarme y mandarte con un mensajero mi urgente comunicado. Bremen ha sido bombardeada por ser una de las principales plantas en donde se construyen vehículos de combate para el Reich. Por lo tanto, mi cita con el señor Tank, ha sido redireccionada a una planta ubicada en Polonia. No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga que permanecer en este lugar pero les prometo regresar a la brevedad posible.

Por cierto, he visto en este lugar al padre de Shizuru, quien le envía sus saludos y espera verla pronto. En este lugar se encuentra también un ingeniero muy habilidoso oriundo de Japón, su nombre es Kenji Kuga. Espero que se encuentren bien y no gasten dinero demás, las quiere:

**Kruger, N.**

**

* * *

N/A: **_Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, siento que se abarcó demasiado y nada a la vez, pero espero que en el próximo ya quede todo más claro. Hay un error en la historia en algún punto, pero a estas alturas arreglarlo me resulta algo fastidioso sobre todo porque no afecta en nada al argumento. _

_**Rittmeister** es un grado equivalente a Capitán, creo que es la única palabra que utilicé en esta ocasión para traducir, hasta la próxima._


	12. Chapter 12

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 12._

La suerte no está conmigo últimamente, primero, tuve un enfrentamiento bastante desagradable con mi representante debido a las declaraciones que se han hecho acerca de mi vida privada por la prensa. Un periodista me agarró en uno de esos momentos en los que nadie debería acercarse a uno, comenzó a hacer ciertas acusaciones que no pretendía discutir ni con él ni con nadie, ¿el final? Bueno, tengo una demanda por agresión física y abuso psicológico encima, esto definitivamente no iba a ser bueno para mi carrera o al menos eso pensé, afortunadamente la publicidad sobre el dichoso altercado ha hecho que mi nombre aparezca en todos los tabloides de Tokyo, pues no fue tan malo después de todo.

Lamentablemente la vida de la farándula es así, son los escándalos los que avivan tu carrera y los que le dan a la prensa el pan nuestro de cada día; esa es mi vida ahora. Después de que Natsuki se fuera a los Estados Unidos para seguir con el negocio familiar, decidí continuar con mi vida tal y como era antes de que la conociera. Así de vacíos son mis días desde eso, así los dejara ella y así perdurarían hasta Dios sabe cuándo. No es que actualmente no saliera con nadie, sino soy una monja, sólo que mis citas se han vuelto tan superficiales que ya me da igual con quién las tenga, dando como resultado escándalo tras escándalo.

Los rumores de los periódicos van desde mi compromiso matrimonial con Kanzaki Reito hasta mi rompimiento con él debido a una infidelidad de mi parte, lo curioso es que no recuerdo haberme comprometido con Reito en ningún momento. Se ha dicho por ahí acerca de mi bisexualidad, algo que estoy completamente segura que nadie ha podido confirmar, aunque no falta quien afirme que ese rumor es verdadero. Debo admitir que eso me ha parecido muy gracioso, puesto que cada que me preguntan dejo esa cuestión al aire y políticamente declino seguir con las entrevistas. Pero este último reportero mencionó que solía verme a escondidas con una chica de cabello cobalto, incluso aseguró habernos visto entrar y salir de un motel; aunque eso era algo que me hubiese gustado gritar que fue cierto, jamás pasó. Como no sucedió, algo dentro de mí se revolvió y comencé a desquitar mi frustración sobre el reportero.

Como sea, el consejo de mi representante fue que me retirara de toda actividad por algunos días, en lo que los rumores se calmaban, entre líneas también leí el '_para que tú te calmes'_. Debo admitir que fue un buen consejo, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue dar un viaje corto a Kyoto, mis padres decidieron que viajar a casa sería una buena terapia familiar. Tenía quince años cuando partimos de Kyoto para radicar en Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mi acento y mis caractrerísticas físicas parecieron darme gran popularidad entre mis compañeros de clase en cuanto fuí transferida a Tokyo Gakuen; utilizando eso me inscribí en una escuela de modelaje importante en Tokyo, donde al muy poco tiempo fui contratada por una empresa importante de Japón para promocionar sus productos.

Mi carrera como modelo era muy demandante, aún así logré terminar la escuela e incluso conseguir estudios universitarios, afortunadamente para mí, a diferencia de las demás jóvenes que se dedican a esta extenuante vida, yo sí podía darme el lujo de dejar el trabajo en cualquier momento. Con el tiempo le fui agarrando el gusto a esta actividad, lo que antes era un simple pasatiempo para mí se convirtió en una profesión y comencé a tomarle más seriedad, cambiando mis hábitos por completo. Comencé a tener una vida muy agitada, bebía en todas las fiestas, salía con celebridades todos los fines de semana, apariciones públicas en los mejores restaurantes de Tokyo; en fin, una vida material como nunca antes había tenido. Inclusive cambié mi característico acento de Kyoto por uno improvisado pero acorde a cualquier tokyota.

No recuerdo ni siquiera cuándo empecé a cambiar mis hábitos, creo que la primera en notarlo fue Natsuki, quien en alguna ocasión comentó que extrañaba mi kyotoben; la segunda persona que me hizo la observación fue mi tía Sayuri, cuando llegamos a la casa de los abuelos de Kyoto. Me instalé en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la mansión, para notar que entre mis cosas se encontraba el alhajero del ático. No recordaba haberlo empacado, debo haberlo metido sin darme cuenta, quizás pensando que si en algún momento me fastidiara del ambiente familiar podría huír de la realidad encerrándome en el cuarto y leyendo las viejas cartas y el diario de la vieja tía abuela.

Cuando leo ese diario, no puedo evitar pensar que la mujer que escribe esas vivencias guarda algún parecido conmigo, Fujino Shizuru de 1941, enamorada de un militar que no le corresponde. Hay algo en esa historia que me evoca a la época actual en la que yo he sido quien rechazó los sentimientos de Natsuki para al final quedarse con nada. Ahora soy yo quien anda tras Natsuki pero es ella quien ya no desea nada de mí, es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que perdí el tiempo miserablemente con ella. Espero que en la historia de la tía abuela, al menos ella haya logrado alcanzar al objeto de sus deseos, aunque ese Capitán parece ser un hueso duro de roer. ¿Soy yo o a veces pienso que ese Kruger me recuerda mucho a Natsuki? Pero eso es imposible, estamos hablando de un militar alemán y Natsuki es ciento por ciento japonesa, no hay ni de dónde buscarle; excepto por esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto nos gustan a las Fujino...

* * *

_Agosto 10 de 1941_

- "_El Capitán es..."_

- "_Una mujer, al igual que tú Shizuru"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Era necesario, no tenía otra alternativa, no podía perder lo que mi familia había construído con tanto esmero por el capricho de otros"_

- "_Pero el Capitán... sacrificó su vida por la de ustedes"_

- "_De no ser así no sé qué hubiese sido de todas nosotras"_

- "_El Capitán..."_

- "_Ha vivido con la mentira estoicamente, nadie más que mi abogado y ahora usted, saben este secreto"_

- "_¿Por qué me has contado esto?"_

- "_Era necesario Shizuru, mucho me temo que te hayas enamorado de una fantasía, algo que no puede ser"_

- "_Así que de eso querías hablarme anoche..."_

- "_No niegas que sientes algo más que una admiración por Nat, así que creo haber actuado justo a tiempo. Espero que analices bien la situación Shizuru, lo que he hecho ha sido abrirte los ojos ante lo que pudo ser una fatal realidad" - _Y me has roto el corazón en el proceso Ula.

- "_Yo, no sé que decir..."_

- "_Ve a tu cuarto y descansa, mañana más tranquila seguiremos la conversación"_

Pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, todo este tiempo he vivido con la idea de que un guapo y atractivo militar me ha estado escoltando y viendo por mi seguridad desde que llegué al Reich; cuando en realidad todo este tiempo he sido cuidada por una mujer. Hauptmann Kruger era una fémina al igual que yo, siempre pensé que los rasgos del Capitán eran demasiado finos para ser un germano pero dejé que mi tonto corazón me cegara y me dejara pensar que eran figuraciones mías, que en realidad yo lo veía así porque lo amaba. Todo este tiempo también él me ha correspondido con su indiferencia, ahora sé el motivo, es obvio, no le atraigo porque somos mujeres. Sí eso es, tengo que repetírmelo una y otra vez hasta que me convenza de que esa es la situación, que esa es la verdad, que no tengo ninguna esperanza y que lo que siento no debe ser. Pero si no debe ser, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de amar al Capitán?

¿Por qué cuando cierro mis ojos veo los suyos mirándome fijamente? Su sonrisa maliciosa cuando logra hacerme enfadar, sus ojos fríos mirando celosamente mis pasos entre los demás miembros del Luftwaffe. ¿Cómo se supone que debo verle ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto, por qué tuve que haberme enamorado de un imposible? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Fingir demencia en cuanto le vea? Decirle, sé lo que eres, seamos amigas... ¡No! Duele... duele mucho...

Esa mañana me levanté más temprano de lo que acostumbraba cuando solía estar en el Luftwaffe, por la ventana de mi habitación, pude ver como Ula salía rumbo al viñedo para girar instrucciones a sus trabajadores. Ula Kruger, la mujer quien no tuvo escrúpulos para arrebatarle al Capitán la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, la vida que toda mujer debe llevar; casarse, tener hijos... La vida que yo deseaba tener con él, hasta que me enteré que era una ella. La mirada del Capitán es siempre un tanto melancólica, ¿será esta acaso la razón? Cuando estábamos juntos en mi habitación o cuando le dábamos un recorrido al Luftwaffe, él siempre tenía una mirada triste. Inicialmente pensé que era una mirada de desagrado hacia mi persona, pero algo me decía que habia dolor en esos ojos.

- "_Mamá no volverá hasta al anochecer"_

- "_¿Perdón?"_

- "_Puedes andar por la casa libremente, ella no va a estar aquí hasta la cena" - _Me informó Alyssa, la menor de las Kruger -_ "Sé que hablaste con ella, lo lamento"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

Alyssa-chan no contestó, probablemente no supo si la pregunta fue ¿por qué lo lamentaba o por qué su madre no se encontraba?. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien ella estaría cerca. Pero no quería hablar con nadie, sólo había una persona que llenaba mis pensamientos ahora y ese era el Capitán, con él tenía que hablar, no, más bien reclamar. Tenía que reclamarle que haya dejado que creyera una mentira desde el inicio, que haya dejado que me creara un cuento de hadas tan bonito que ahora cuando miro hacia atrás siento tanta repulsión de mí como de él o ella. Por dejar que me enamorara sabiendo que jamás iba a corresponderme y que jamás iba a poder ser lo que yo quería.

Todo tiene sentido ahora, la lencería del burdel seguro le pertenecía al Capitán, quien probablemente cansado de pretender todo el tiempo, se escapaba al kabarett para pasearse como una prostituta más del lugar. Todas esas chicas que el Capitán acogió seguro conocen el secreto también y yo que inocentemente pensaba que eran sus amantes, pensándolo bien lo hubiese preferido. Hubiese preferido mil veces que el Capitán fuese el degenerado que pensé que era cuando me llevó a ese lugar, que era el manipulador más hábil de todo el ejército, el asesino más grande de toda la historia universal, ¡lo que sea, lo que sea! Pero una mujer no... eso no era bien visto, eso no debía ser y sin embargo lo es.

Hauptmann Kruger no sólo era el mentiroso más grande de la historia, sino también un cobarde. ¿Por qué? El Capitán no me trajo aquí para guarecerme en lo que él volvía, sabía que su madre me contaría la verdad, su verdad, algo que él no tuvo los cojones para hacer durante las últimas tres semanas. Tres semanas en las que dejó que me enamorara como una idiota de él, porque se dio cuenta, ¡claro que lo sabía, si el Capitán no es ningún tonto! Sabía perfectamente que me había enamorado y aún así lo permitió, dejó que la mentira continuara, dejó que me hiciera ilusiones para que en un segundo la fantasía se acabara y me golpeara cual balde de agua fría.

¿Y ahora, qué se supone que debo hacer con mis sentimientos? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con todo lo que había imaginado, todo lo que había planeado? De pronto deseé que mi padre volviera por mí y me sacara de esta horrible pesadilla que me estaba quitando el sueño y amargando la existencia. Pero luego recordé que no podría irme sino hasta pasados seis meses, seis meses con una persona con la que ya ni siquiera puedo soñar y que día a día iré odiando un poco más. Me recosté en la cama puesto que comencé a sentirme algo mareada y sin darme cuenta caí en un sopor que finalmente me llevó a un sueño profundo. En mis sueños el Capitán se me aparecía con su uniforme de piloto pero al quitarse el sombrero, un largo y hermoso cabello cobalto salía de él. Un cabello idéntico al de Ula; en el sueño el Capitán me abrazaba y me decía que me amaba y yo... Desperté sobresaltada y aterrada

Cuando me incorporé a mirar hacia la ventana noté que el sol se escondía en el horizonte, me había quedado dormida todo el día para recuperar parte del sueño que no tuve anoche. El sonido de mi puerta alertó mis sentidos, Alyssa tocó la puerta y me llamó desde afuera, anunciando sus intenciones de pasar a mi habitación. No respondí, en realidad no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir pensando más en el asunto, aparentemente el sueño sí ayudó en algo, aunque también podría ser el hambre que tenía, puesto que mi estómago se encontraba vacío.

- "_Traje algo de comida, espero no te moleste"_

- "_Gracias Alyssa-chan"_

- "_Has dormido todo el día, supongo que debes encontrarte muy cansada por el viaje"_

- "_Sí, eso ha de ser"_

- "_No pienses mal de ella" - _¿Ella?_ - "Mamá lo hizo para protegernos" - _Ah, Ula.

- "_Seguro"_

- "_No es que obligara a Nat tampoco, todo fue de común acuerdo"_

- "_¿Lo hubieses hecho tú?"_

- "_No se trata de eso tampoco"_

- "_¿De qué se trata entonces?"_

- "_Nat creció como un varón pero sabiendo que era una mujer, aún así, mamá le preguntó una última vez si ella aún quería seguir con el plan"_

- "_¿Cuantos años tenía el Capitán cuando se le preguntó su opinión?"_

- "_Quince años, cuando Nat cumplió los dieciocho se enlistó en el ejército y posteriormente se cambió al Luftwaffe. Al cumplir los veinte, las leyes cambiaron y Sajonia pasó a formar parte del nuevo régimen de Her Hittler, aún así ella continuó con su identidad masculina"_

- "_Supongo que ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de rehacer su vida como era"_

- "_Tal vez o simplemente le gustaba más su nueva vida de piloto en el ejército"_

- "_Te agradezco que hayas traído comida para mí Alyssa"_

- "_¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?"_

- "_No tengo hambre"_

Alyssa-chan me reiteró nuevamente sus intenciones de que podría contar con ella para lo que se me ofreciera, pero en realidad no estaba interesada en tomarle la palabra por el momento. Aún tenía muchos problemas para digerir la noticia que cambió mi forma de ver las cosas, de ver al Capitán pues. Entrada la noche Ula regresó a la casa, intercambió unas palabras con Alyssa en el comedor y se retiró a su habitación a descansar. El silencio reinaba en el viñedo de los Kruger, sólo se podían escuchar el sonido de las cigarras, el murmullo de los árboles y probablemente, el lamento de algún corazón roto.

* * *

_Noviembre 3 de 1925_

La situación en casa cada vez es peor, mamá y el tío Johann están haciendo lo imposible para rescatar el viñedo, trabajan todo el día y mamá no llega hasta la noche a casa. Alyssa se la pasa llorando todo el día y las criadas hacen lo imposible para tenerla calmada hasta que mamá llegue a cuidar de ella mientras se duerme. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda a mamá de ir al viñedo a trabajar con ella, pero mamá no quiere, dice que mi educación es mucho más importante ahora. Ella asegura que cuando yo sea mayor los problemas serán menores y vendrán mejores días para todos, espero no se equivoque.

Cuando cumplí diez años mamá me preguntó si aún estaba de acuerdo con fingir ante todos que era un niño en vez de una niña. Viendo la situación como está no me quedó más opción que decirle que seguiría fingiendo hasta que todo mejorara para nosotras. Algún día yo traería la tranquilidad para mamá y ella ya no tendría que vender el vino tan barato.

Mamá me ha empezado a enseñar a pilotar el avión del hangar, aunque no me deja volar sola todavía, espero algún día tener la oportunidad de volar por los aires libremente, a un lugar lejos de aquí y así, poder llevar a mamá y Alyssa a ese sitio. Estoy segura que en ese lugar nadie podrá hacernos daño nunca más.

* * *

_Agosto 15 de 1941_

El Capitán no ha regresado de su viaje a Bremen, en el pueblo he escuchado el rumor de que unos bombarderos británicos atacaron ese lugar. Me pregunto si el Capitán habrá salido con bien de ahí, si algo le pasara al Capitán yo... Creo que estaría perdida si algo malo le ocurriera, no entiendo por qué, no entiendo por qué no puedo borrar de mi mente sus ojos viendo fijamente hacia mí.

Esta mañana he visto que un individuo vestido de militar ha venido a traerle un sobre a Ula, me pregunto si son noticias del Capitán. A pesar de que la situación aún es tensa entre nosotras he decidido acercarme a donde Ula se encuentra para saber de qué se trataba el famoso recado del mensajero.

- "_Se encuentra bien" - _Dijo Ula en cuanto terminó de leer la carta_ - "Nat no estaba en Bremen cuando la matanza ocurrió"_

- "_¿Pero cuándo viene mamá? ¿Cuándo va a regresar?"_

- "_Eso no lo dice, aunque este mensaje tiene varios días ya, probablemente esté próximo su regreso" - _Ula pareció notar mi presencia detrás suyo, puesto que se dirigió a mí _- "Parece que después de todo, verás regresar a tu querido Capitán" - _Nótese el tono irónico con el que lo dijo.

- "_Eso es bueno, si el Capitán muriera no podría regresar al Luftwaffe" - _ Respondí con la misma frialdad con la que ella se dirigiera a mí.

- "_¿Sólo eso te interesa?"_

- "_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser sino eso?"_

- "_¡Madre!" - _Interrumpió la menor de las Kruger.

- "_Debo volver al viñedo, aún hay trabajo pendiente por sacar"_

Esa noche cenamos las tres juntas, no tenía por qué continuar molesta con Ula, después de todo sólo estaba tratando de hacerme ver el error que estaba cometiendo al fijar mis ojos en un imposible. Debo confesar que el saber que el Capitán era una mujer sí mermó bastante mis deseos de algo más, pero en el fondo, aún deseaba verle nuevamente. A pesar de todo, Hauptmann Kruger sigue muy dentro de mí y mis deseos de estar a su lado en el Luftwaffe aún continúan. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, pronto mi querido Capitán.

* * *

_Agosto 17 de 1941_

Finalmente después de estar fuera de casa por varios días he regresado al viñedo Kruger, no he venido sólo, en mi perenigración hacia Polonia, me he topado con un simpático ingeniero japonés quien ha puesto a temblar con su conocimiento inclusive, hasta el mismo Kurt Tank. Este oriental se llama Kenji Kuga, dice venir en representación del Nakajima Aircraft Company; quienes lo enviaron para conocer la tecnología de los modelos cóndor que enviaremos a Japón como parte de nuestro programa de apoyo a los países del Axis. Kenji no sólo cuestionó las debilidades de los nuevos modelos, sino que los comparó con los cazas norteamericanos que han salido últimamente, los cuales son mucho más maniobrables al combate. Nada de esto le agradó a Tank, pero bueno a nadie le gusta que le critiquen su trabajo, mucho menos un pelagatos oriental.

Kuga no volverá a su país hasta dentro de unos días, por lo tanto le he invitado a conocer a mi familia en lo que él puede regresar a su país. Mientras que yo he venido manejando uno de los BMW que el Luftwaffe me entregó cuando salí de ahí, él ha preferido manejar una Zündapp KS 750, una moto militar muy pesada. Kuga no es más alto que yo si me lo preguntan, es un sujeto delgado, de ojos rasgados como todos los orientales, de cabello lacio y de un negro muy brilloso como el de los cuervos. Cualquier alemán que vea a un sujeto así, no daría ni una moneda por él incluso yo le subestimé al inicio pero ha quedado muy claro que el ingeniero de la Nakajima es un sujeto muy inteligente. Aparte no cualquiera puede manejar una moto tan pesada como lo es la Zündapp.

Una vez llegado a la casa, la primera en recibirnos ha sido mi hermana menor Alyssa, a quien le he presentado a mi nuevo amigo japonés. Kuga se sorprendió mucho de que Alyssa le saludara perfectamente en su idioma, más aún, cuando mamá salió a recibirnos también le habló en su idioma natal. Alyssa le explicó a nuestro invitado que esto era porque tuvimos una nodriza japonesa hace muchos años, quien como parte de su herencia cultural nos enseñó su idioma y sus costumbres. Esta cuidadora se encargaba de nosotros cuando mamá salía a trabajar al viñedo, contándonos cuentos típicos de su país antes de dormir.

Finalmente salió de la casa la última persona que quería presentarle a Kenji, la hija de Saburo Fujino, a quien debía darle un recado de su padre. En cuanto nos vio, saludó con una reverencia a Kuga y otra para mí, el imbécil de Kuga parece haber olvidado el cómo hablar ya que se quedó mudo el muy idiota. Tuve que darle un golpe en la espalda para que recordara contestarle a Shizuru, quien al notar esto comenzó a sonreírle a Kuga. Alyssa propuso que entremos a la casa para estar más cómodos, tomando del brazo al tarado de Kenji. Aprovechando la ausencia de Kuga quise hablar con Shizuru pero ésta me ignoró por completo, dándome la espalda y siguiendo a Alyssa y a Kuga. Es como si de la noche a la mañana me hubiese perdido el respeto, claro que han pasado cinco días desde que la vi por última vez, probablemente esté enojada porque pensó que la había abandonado a su suerte.

- "_Nat, tenemos que hablar"_

- "_¿Qué ocurre mamá?"_

- "_Le he dicho"_

- "_¿Qué cosa, a quién?"_

- "_A Shizuru, le he dicho"_

- "_¿Qué le has dicho a Shizuru mamá?"_

- "_Entiendes que era necesario, ¿verdad? No podía permitir que ella se siguiera haciendo ilusiones contigo Nat"_

- "_Pero no has debido..."_

- "_Nat"_

- "_Se supone que nadie debía saberlo, ¿por qué tanto interés en que ella se entere de eso?"_

- "_Porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta"_

- "_¿Dado cuenta de qué madre?"_

- "_De cómo le miras"_


	13. Chapter 13

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 13._

_Agosto 18 de 1941_

Finalmente el Capitán ha regresado al viñedo, eso significaba que pronto retornaríamos al Luftwaffe y me alejaría de la pesadilla que he vivido en casa de los Kruger. Una vez ahí, ambos volveríamos a nuestros acostumbrados papeles de maestro y aprendiz para fingir demencia ante una verdad que ha destruido todos mis sueños e ilusiones. El estricto Capitán, el respetable piloto del Luftwaffe encargado de instruirme y protegerme durante mi estancia en el Reich, resultó ser una mujer como yo, siguiendo los mandatos de su egoísta madre.

No pude evitar el tratarle con descortesía en cuanto le vi, todo este tiempo Kruger se debe haber divertido mucho aparentando algo que no era conmigo. Además trajo consigo a ese ingeniero con quien parece haber hecho buenas migas, puesto que han partido muy temprano por la mañana y nadie ha sabido de ellos desde entonces. Ula parece haber olvidado lo que me hiciera hace apenas unos días, puesto que ha regresado a tratarme como al inicio, claro está que esto puede deberse al hecho de que el Capitán ha vuelto al hogar.

Alyssa me ha pedido que la acompañase a la ciudad para realizar unas compras, puesto que pensaba comprarme algunos recuerdos para cuando volviera a casa. Recuerdos dijo ella, creo que en mi mente tengo suficientes como para acordarme por el resto de mis días, puesto que evocaré todo lo sucedido como: 'El día en que los Kruger me rompieron el corazón'. Fue tanta su insistencia que terminé por acompañarla, después de todo, era eso o quedarme sola en el viñedo a continuar fastidiándome. Alyssa no mencionó nada sobre el tema de su hermana, así que decidí hacer lo mismo, pasar la página de ese capítulo como si nada hubiese pasado en el viñedo de los Kruger; así lo querían ellos así sería entonces.

No he hablado con el Capitán acerca de aquello, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué iba a decirle? Algo como, "¡hey sé que eres una chica, seamos amigas!" O mejor un "Si tienes malestar durante tu periodo no dudes en pedirme un té para ello" Aunque este último pensamiento fue un tanto cruel, no pude evitar el reírme como idiota en cuanto cruzó por mi mente, incluso algunos transeúntes me miraron extrañados cuando comencé a sonreírme sola. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo le haría Kruger para ocultar todos los aspectos que conllevan ser una mujer en el Luftwaffe? Al parecer esa sería una pregunta sin respuesta, conociendo al orgulloso Capitán, jamás tendríamos la oportunidad de comentar siquiera el hecho de que resultara ser una fémina.

- "_Shizuru ¿estás comprometida?" - _Preguntó de repente Alyssa-chan.

- "_¿Comprometida?"_

- "_Ya sabes, nuestra nodriza nos comentó en alguna ocasión que los matrimonios en tu país se arreglan desde muy pequeños"_

- "_Mis hermanas tienen un prometido desde hace mucho, pero mi padre aún no me ha ofrecido en matrimonio todavía"_

- "_¿Crees que quiera ofrecerte a algún político o militar alemán?"_

- "_No creo..."_

- "_Con eso de que pretende hacerte aprender el idioma y todo ello, suena lógico, ¿no crees?"_

- "_No lo había pensado" - _Aunque sí suena lógico.

- "_Es una lástima"_

- "_¿Qué cosa?"_

- "_Hubiese sido bueno tenerte como cuñada"_

- "_Ah"_

Una verdadera lástima sin duda, yo también me veía caminando junto al Capitán como su esposa, realmente me hubiese gustado tanto que eso fuera realidad. Pero en vez de ello lo único que tengo es una cruda y horrorosa realidad, por si fuera poco lo que acaba de decir Alyssa me ha dejado algo inquieta. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que mi padre quiere en realidad es casarme con algún político de este país para mantener buenas relaciones comerciales con Alemania? Si lo pensaba detenidamente todo tenía sentido, puesto que él nunca me ha hablado claro sobre su insistencia en que aprenda el idioma y las costumbres del país.

Regresamos en perfecto silencio al viñedo, Ula nos recibió con la noticia de que ni Kuga ni Kruger habían regresado, pero pareció no tomarle importancia. Ula estaba segura de que Kruger regresaría entrada la noche, completamente alcoholizado y no se equivocó. Justo antes de que nos retiráramos a nuestras habitaciones, el ruidoso sonido de la motocicleta de Kuga nos indicó el arribo del hijo pródigo y su acompañante. Como si fueran los mejores amigos, entraron abrazados y diciendo incoherencias, algo que llamó mucho mi atención fue el hecho de que el Capitán tuviera la boca rota y el uniforme sucio.

- "_¿Qué ha pasado?" - _Preguntó Ula algo alarmada.

- "_Estábamos tomando tranquilamente unos tragos..." - _ Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, Kuga se tambaleó con Kruger en su hombro.

- "_¡Dios mío Nat qué te pasó en la cara!"_

- "_Creo que fue el puñetazo, ¿o fue el botellazo?" - _Respondió incoherentemente Kuga.

- "_¡Están hechos una verguenza ustedes dos! ¡Alexander! ¿Dónde demonios estás?" - _Gritó Ula para llamar al mozo de la casa.

- "_Dígame señora"_

- "_Lleva a Kuga a su cuarto, apenas puede estar de pie, Alyssa tú y Shizuru llévense a Nat a su dormitorio, las alcanzaré más tarde"_

- "_Sí madre"_

Cargamos entre las dos al Capitán en nuestros hombros, es hasta ahora que noto el escaso peso del Hauptmann. Entre las dos lo colocamos en su cama y Alyssa se excusó para ir a buscar el botiquín para curar las heridas de Kruger. Mientras ella llegaba decidí limpiar la sangre que chorreaba de su ceja y boca. Exhalé un prolongado y lastimero suspiro al ver al poderoso Hauptmann Kruger del Luftwaffe; hecho todo un mamarracho tirado en la cama.

- "_¿Alyssa?" - _Musitó el Capitán, quien pensé que con la contusión del golpe había perdido la capacidad del habla.

- "_Fue a buscar medicamentos para curar esa herida que lleva en la cabeza, mi Capitán"_

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_Dígame"_

- "_Shizuru, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Aparentemente mi Capitán, le estoy limpiando la sangre del rostro"_

- "_Pensé que se iría Shizuru"_

- "_¿Irme? El golpe debe haberle hecho más daño del que pensé. ¿Olvida acaso que no puedo regresar al Luftwaffe sin usted?"_

- "_No... es eso... cabeza..."_

- "_Tranquilo Hauptmann, Alyssa no tarda en venir con la medicina"_

- "_No me diga Hauptmann, no estamos en la fuerza aérea... duele..."_

- "_Cómo debo llamarle entonces?"_

Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿cómo debo llamarle ahora, cómo debo tratarle también? Que alguien me lo diga porque yo ya no sé, ni siquiera sé muy bien que es lo que siento por él... Por ella. Verle así, herido y postrado en la cama diciendo incoherencias me hace pensar en tantas cosas, pero todas ellas no pueden ser, no deben ser.

- "_Kruger está bien... para mí..."_

- "_No hable Capitán, descanse un poco"_

- "_Lamento todo esto Shizuru"_

- "_No es la primera vez que atiendo a alguien en estado de ebriedad, papá suele beber muy a menudo"_

- "_No me refería a eso" - _ Te entendí, no por favor, ahora no estoy lista para ello_ - "Sino a lo otro"_

- "_Kruger, usted será siempre para mí el Capitán del Luftwaffe"_

- "_Pero yo... no quiero ser sólo eso... Shizuru, yo..."_

- "_¡Nat despertaste!" - _Alyssa, que tino tienes.

- "_Alyssa... eres de lo peor"_

- "_¡Qué malo eres Nat, yo toda preocupada viniendo a toda prisa y tú aquí agrediéndome de la nada!"_

- "_Quiero una cerveza"_

- "_Ara, el Capitán todavía desea seguir de farra"_

- "_Shizuru quédese"_

- "_Shizuru tiene que descansar hermano"_

- "_¿Vas a dejarme Shizuru?"_

Kruger me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, no sé si era el hecho de que la visera de la gorra ya no le cubría más el rostro o el simple hecho de que el exceso de alcohol lo había deshinibido lo suficiente, como para dejarme verle sus expresiones faciales con detenimiento. Sus ojos verdes imploraban algo que no sabía que era, ¿entendimiento, aprehensión, dolor? Nunca lo sabré, de la manera más cortés me despedí de ambos y me retiré a mi cuarto para cavilar todo lo sucedido en esta noche. El Capitán trató de decirme algo y no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que fuimos interrumpidos por Alyssa-chan, aunque quizás no debería prestar mucha antención a ello, después de todo ¿quién le hace caso a un borracho?

* * *

- "_¿Estás leyendo otra vez ese tonto diario?"_

- "_..."_

- "_¡Supéralo! Terminaron contigo, bien, ahora lo que sigue"_

- "_Agradezco tus sabios consejos Shion, pero sabes muy bien dónde puedes metértelos también"_

- "_¡Uy qué carácter! Se nota que te agarró fuerte el amor"_

- "_Para tu información nadie terminó conmigo"_

- "_¿En serio? Pues parece todo lo contrario, digo, leyendo el diario lésbico de la tía abuela como que nada más te falta una caja de chocolates y un valium... Que por cierto sí estás comiendo chocolates"_

- "_Son un aperitivo"_

- "_Sí... ¡Espera voy a tomarte una foto y subirla a mi blog!"_

- "_¡Que ni se te ocurra!"_

- "_Espera a que tus fans vean que sí consumes dulces"_

- "_¡Shion!"_

Fujino Shion, adolescente hiperactiva, nótese que subrayo 'hiperactiva', tiene dieciocho años; estudia Comunicación en la universidad de Waseda en Tokyo. Ignoro por completo qué demonios hace aquí, pero obviamente jorobarme la existencia es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Cuando Shion cumplió quince años declaró abiertamente su homosexualidad frente a toda la familia; mis tíos casi enloquecen ese día, aunque debo reconocer que se ganó mi respeto, eso fue tener cojones.

- "_¿Sabías de la existencia de este diario?"_

- "_He oído historias... ¿En realidad habla de algo lésbico?"_

- "_Mas o menos"_

- "_¿Hay sexo?"_

- "_Si lo hay no he llegado a esa parte"_

- "_¿Has tenido sexo últimamente?"_

- "_¿Cómo demonios pasas de un tema a otro tan fácilmente?"_

- "_Supongo que ese es un no"_

- "_¡Shion!"_

- "_¿Cómo se llama?"_

- "_¿Quién?"_

- "_No finjas inocencia conmigo, hablo de tu chica, supongo que es una niña porque de lo contrario no estarías leyendo ese diario tan afanosamente"_

- "_Estoy leyendo este diario porque me he quedado enganchada con la historia, aclaro, no sabía que era una historia lésbica al inicio"_

- "_Sí, sí, siempre dicen eso... Bisexual de cuarta"_

- "_Respétame, soy mayor que tú"_

- "_De acuerdo, honorable anciana bisexual de cuarta, ¿feliz?"_

- "_¡Tú lo has pedido!"_

- "_¡Para, para, me comporto, lo juro!"_

- "_Sinverguenza"_

- "_Alguna foto tendrás por ahí de... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llam_a?"

- "_No voy a caer en tu juego y no tengo foto"_

- "_¿Sin foto y cómo te masturbas?"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_¡Ay Shizuru, qué horror! Quedaste toda roja, ¿sí te masturbas por esa chica, verdad?"_

- "_No pretendo discutir mis hábitos personales contigo"_

- "_Dime su nombre y te dejo de fastidiar"_

- "_No"_

- "_Pero qué raro, tú siempre me cuentas todos tus ligues"_

- "_Natsuki es especial"_

- "_¿Natsuki? ¿Te ligaste a la modelo Okamoto Natsuki?" _

- "_No, no pertenece al medio. ¿Por qué súbitamente tanto interés en mi vida privada?"_

- "_Falta una hora para la comida, hay que matar el tiempo con algo"_

Tal como lo cumplió, Shion no se apartó de mi lado hasta la hora de la comida, tiempo suficiente para que me ponga al día sobre todas sus conquistas. A pesar de que no era lo que yo había planeado originalmente, esta visita a casa no ha salido del todo mal. Si bien no me hace sentir mejor por lo ocurrido con Natsuki, al menos me tranquiliza saber que se puede contar con alguien de la familia para discutir estas cosas... O morir en el intento, puesto que quitarle la palabra a Shion cuando comienza con sus historias es una labor titánica.

Antes de que Shion comenzara a describir detalles demasiado específicos de su última relación amorosa, fui salvada por Tadao, hermano mayor de Shion y también mi primo. Entró a la habitación para indicarnos que la comida estaba lista y que nos reuniéramos con el resto de la familia para comer todos juntos. Justo antes de que me reuniera con los demás Fujino, recibí una llamada telefónica de mi representante.

- "_Kikukawa-san, buenas tardes"_

- **"_Fujino-san le tengo buenas noticias"_**

- "_¿Otro contrato largo?"_

- **"_Algo mejor que eso, le tenemos una sorpresa"_**

- "_Ara, ¿tenemos?"_

- **"**_**Haruka-chan y yo decidimos pagarle una visita Fujino-san"** - _Horror, Suzushiro-san aquí en mi casa y en mis vacaciones.

- "_Será todo un honor tenerlas como invitadas, ¿cuándo llegan?"_

- **"_¿Ahora?"_**

- "_¿Ya están aquí?"_

- "_¡FUJINOOOO!"_

Ese primitivo grito, respondió por sí sólo a mi pregunta; mi peor pesadilla, Suzushiro-san estaba aquí. Resignada decidí bajar para recibirlas en mi casa, aunque debo confesar que preferiría estar muy lejos de ellas. Cuando bajé Shion se encontraba con las invitadas, en cuanto me vio se volteó y me guiñó el ojo.

- "_¡Shizuru dónde has conocido a una chica tan guapa!" - _¿Habla de Suzushiro?_ - "Es muy linda en verdad"_

- "_Bueno pues..."_

No pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Shion se retiró para dejarme ver a una persona que se encontraba con Suzushiro-san y Kikukawa-san. La tercera invitada que no me esperaba ver jamás en la puerta de mi casa, no era otra sino Natsuki en vivo y a todo color. Ni siquiera pude articular palabra, sólo me quedé ahí parada como idiota pensando si estaba alucinando o si era una broma.

- "_¡Fujino, saluda al menos!" - _La voz de Suzushiro me despertó del letargo en el que me encontraba.

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_Shizuru"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** ¡Actualización al fin! No es que se me hayan acabado las ideas, lo que pasa es que estoy saliendo constantemente de viaje y por lo general, llevo la laptop a donde yo vaya. El problema es que a donde voy no tengo tiempo de entrar a internet, aparte de que viajo infinidad de horas en un camión guajolotero (aka ADO) Los que conozcan esta línea sabrán a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué no viajo en avión? Fácil, NO TENGO DINERO!!! Algo bueno saldrá de estos infernales viajes, tengo HORAS de sobra para inspirarme en lo que llego a mi destino... _

_Otro detalle que no había mencionado es que últimamente he estado bajo mucha presión, dependiendo de como finalizara mi propia historia dependería mucho la conclusión de este fic, puesto que mi estado de ánimo es el que le da 'color' a la narración, por lo tanto si lo que estoy haciendo en la vida real me afecta, por ende, atañe a la historia también. Les agradezco sus comentarios, en serio, prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor y trataré de no tardarme más de dos capítulos para finalizar ya el fic (y dejar de atormentarlos también). Ja Ne!_

_**NOTA:** Karime-chan, me doy una idea del por qué te parece bueno y malo tener dos líneas del tiempo en el fic, aunque me gustaría saber más tus motivos...  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 14._

_Agosto 19 de 1941_

**Querida madre:**

El motivo de la presente es para comunicarte que me encuentro bien y muy feliz acá en Alemania, claro, algo triste porque no me encuentro cuidando de ti en estos tiempos tan difíciles como son los de esta interminable guerra, pero aún así estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo. Partí de Japón con una visión algo diferente del poderoso Reich germano, pensaba que sus ingenieros eran unas verdaderas eminencias en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, pero en realidad los japoneses no tenemos nada que envidiarles a estos individuos.

Conocí al famoso Tank-san, el diseñador de Focke-Wulf, perdón madre se me olvidaba que tú no sabes mucho sobre aeronáutica, trataré de resumir lo que he dicho. El señor Tank, es famoso aquí en el Reich por ser uno de los diseñadores de los cazas alemanes más poderosos que ellos manejan para los combates de la fuerza aérea. Sin embargo, al mencionarle al ingeniero que algunos de sus modelos son superados por los norteamericanos pareció enfadarse conmigo, ¡yo qué iba a saber que el señor no acepta una crítica constructiva!

También he conocido a otras personalidades de este país, uno de ellos es un Capitán germano con quien actualmente estoy pasando unos días en su ciudad natal, puesto que los británicos se encuentran bombardeando puntos importantes del Reich y no puedo volar de regreso a casa prontamente. En lo que el ataque merma, permaneceré con este muchacho unos días en su viñedo en Sajonia, la ciudad de donde él viene. El nombre de este individuo es Kruger Nat, es un hombre de alrededor de unos veintiocho años, es algo joven para ser un Capitán, pero sin duda es uno de los pilotos más reconocidos de la fuerza aérea o al menos así lo describió el señor Tank.

De Kruger-san sólo puedo asegurarte una cosa, si bien no pude comprobar que era el piloto experto que se dice, sí puedo comentarte que es el bebedor de cerveza más grande de Alemania. La cerveza es el licor de los germanos, según Kruger-san la cerveza baviera es la mejor. Yo probé un poco de su bebida típica, debo admitir que el sabor es un tanto diferente al de nuestro sake, pero sin duda tiene un sabor muy particular. No es algo que yo haya encontrado fascinante pero tampoco era algo desagradable, aunque el dolor de cabeza que tuve fue tanto peor.

Kruger-san es un hombre muy popular aquí en Alemania, me llevó a un burdel y aparentemente todas las chicas lo conocían... ¡Ah! Pero supongo que esto es algo que no quieres saber de tu hijo, ¿verdad madre? Te aseguro que me he portado como un caballero, el Capitán y yo no pasamos de platicar con las anfitrionas e invitarles algunos tragos mientras nos acompañaban en este lugar. Algo tomados le comenté al Capitán que su hermana menor era muy hermosa, le pregunté si estaba comprometida con algún militar o inversionista germano. Kruger-san dijo que en su país los matrimonios se arreglaban pero sólo en las altas esferas, en las demás por lo general casi no se manejaban los compromisos matrimoniales como en Japón.

Cuando noté que el Capitán estaba algo más tomado que yo, le pregunté sobre Fujino-san, en cuanto me escuchó hablar sobre ella se tensó casi enseguida. En broma le dije que si ella era su prometida o su protegida, él sólo respondió que ese asunto no me incumbía, puesto que él sólo estaba acatando órdenes de sus superiores. No muy satisfecho con su respuesta le insistí nuevamente, tratando de usar una táctica algo diferente, comenté que Fujino-san era una mujer muy guapa y delicada. El Capitán torció la boca y me contestó que sólo lo parecía, en realidad era un demonio con piel de mujer. ¡Vaya demonio! Respondí, pero Kruger-san no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a seguir bebiendo algo taciturno.

No me considero un experto en la materia madre, pero creo que el piloto alemán está enamorado de nuestra compatriota, puesto que su rostro se ha puesto algo colorado y dudo mucho que sea efecto de la cerveza. Aunque me hubiese gustado seguirle preguntando a Kruger-san sobre su hermana menor, Alyssa, fuimos interrumpidos por los gritos de una de las chicas que se encontraba en la mesa contigua. Un rudo y peligroso soldado forcejeaba con una de ellas, parecía que se estaba poniendo algo grosero y la mujer no quería estar con él. Cuando levanté la vista el Capitán ya estaba frente al gorila, le advirtió que soltara a la chica o estaría en graves problemas. El individuo miró por debajo del hombro a Kruger-san y comenzó a reír, el Capitán le tiró un puñetazo al sujeto y es en ese momento cuando intervine en acción.

Dos sujetos se aparecieron de la nada y golpearon al Capitán, fue ahí cuando acudí a su rescate y gracias a las técnicas de defensa personal que el abuelo me enseñara pudimos defendernos de esos individuos sin ningún problema. Lo malo es que al ver pelea los demás parroquianos decidieron participar en el juego y se armó un verdadero zafarrancho, donde hubo golpes, botellazos, gritos y hasta un tiroteo. Kruger-san estaba bien tomado puesto que empezó a disparar su 9mm para amedrentar a sus oponentes. Hay que reconocer que el piloto tiene buena puntería, puesto que aunque estaba ebrio, logró disparar justo en donde quería a sus agresores, claro, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Pero he olvidado el objetivo de esta carta madre, sólo quería que supieras que la estoy pasando bien, llevo una buena alimentación, como has de haber notado hago ejercicio regular y llevo una vida sana y honorable. Espero que te encuentres bien y prometo que pronto tendrás noticias mías.

**Kuga, Kenji**

**

* * *

  
**

Dicen que todo cambio es bueno, para mí ese dicho es pura basura, todo es diferente para mí ahora y no le encuentro nada de bueno. Era mucho más feliz hace algunos meses, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer más grandiosa de todo Japón, cuando tuve la oportunidad de volverla a ver y también de gozar nuevamente de su compañía. Fujino Shizuru, es el nombre de la joven que cautivó mi atención y protagonizó la gran mayoría de mis sueños desde el primer momento en que le vi. Tenía quince años en ese entonces, y desde entonces, supe que la quería a mi lado para siempre. ¿Pero como una adolescente podría saber lo que quería a esa edad? Lo ignoro, sólo sé que el único motivo para ignorar los constantes desplantes de mi padre y sus futuras humillaciones, fue la idea de volver a toparme con aquella diosa de ojos escarlata.

La Shizuru que yo recordaba era un poco diferente a la actual, pero sólo un poco. Con su uniforme escolar, una sonrisa muy practicada y ese aura que cargaba un 'yo lo puedo todo'. Se acercó a mí en cuanto me vio herida, aunque no supo que estaba curando a una mujer hasta que me descubrí el rostro para que se diera cuenta. En cuanto nuestros ojos se reflejaron entendí lo que era el amor a primera vista, desde ese día tengo a Shizuru muy grabada en mi mente. Cuando le volví a encontrar Shizuru ya era una famosa modelo, aún tenía esa aura, aún tenía la sonrisa, pero también cargaba con un cierto aire de soledad. Averigué todo de ella para acercarme sin ser muy obvia, ingresé a la empresa de su padre gracias a ciertos contactos que tenía en mi universidad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos volvimos a ver en la empresa del papá de Shizuru, aunque ella no me reconoció, debe haberse sentido nuevamente atraída por mí, tal y como lo hiciera en aquella ocasión.

Lo único que no me gustaba de todo el asunto es que Shizuru era demasiado superficial, había olvidado aquella gentileza con la que se me presentara en aquel día para convertirse en una mujer demasiado agresiva para mi gusto. Su posición fue la misma en todo momento, su lenguaje corporal me indicaba un claro y evidente deseo de poseerme pero nada más. A Shizuru no le interesaba algo más conmigo, mientras ella se pusiera en ese plan yo no podría entregarme a ella, no era lo que yo quería. Aún así, jugué su juego muchas veces, ella llevaba la parte activa de nuestro cortejo, mientras que yo sólo me daba a desear. Me planteé en muchas ocasiones la idea de que algún día ella se fastidara de este juego en el que nos encontrábamos para finalmente darse por vencida y buscar un nuevo reto. Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que el orgullo de Shizuru no le permitiría rendirse sin obtener su objetivo, el cual era llevarme a la cama y punto.

El problema es que mientras más tiempo pasaba con Shizuru, más me gustaba, más me sentía atraída hacia ella. Un día no pude evitarlo más, le confesé mis intenciones y ese fue mi gran error. Esa equivocación me costó años y años de espera para al final quedarme con nada. Tuve que arrollar mi cola y buscar al idiota de mi padre para trabajar con él y desaparecer por completo de la faz de la Tierra. Debo reconocer que en realidad no la he pasado tan mal, aquí en Norte América me he desempeñado bastante bien, una vez dominado el idioma mi trabajo se ha vuelto más sencillo. El dirigir ciertos proyectos en las fábricas de aquí se ha hecho una labor bastante sencilla, realmente esto es algo que traigo en la sangre, este es mi lugar.

En la fábrica conocí a una mujer bastante singular, su nombre es Suzushiro Haruka, hija de un inversionista japonés de la Toyota. Vino en representación de su padre Suzushiro Katsuaki, aunque su labor es más bien diplomática en realidad no está del todo desinformada en cuanto a la producción y diseño de nuevos modelos de vehículos. Hemos hecho buenas migas, ella siempre me habla de su 'mejor amiga', con quien lleva una relación de diez años. No pude evitar sentir algo de envidia en cuanto escuché eso, aunque cuando vi la foto de la susodicha tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme. Era garrafalmente opuesta a Suzushiro-san, menuda, intelectual, de proporciones poco generosas y aún así, juntas se veían bien.

Me cuestioné en ese momento, si me hubiesen retratado con Shizuru, ¿me vería mal a su lado? Shizuru era una modelo, acostumbrada a posar y a modelar para las cámaras, nació para ello, su belleza era natural. Jamás me he considerado atractiva, es decir, incluso Shizuru me confundió con un hombre en cuanto nos conocimos. Aún así, sé bien que a Shizuru yo le gustaba, sólo que no lo suficiente, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena ante sus ojos para merecer el honor de su compañía, creo que esa ha sido la historia de mi vida. Jamás he sido lo suficientemente buena en algo como para mantenerme en esa línea.

Absorta en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que había soldado en el chasis de un motor en el que estaba trabajando, el kanji de Shizuru. Sólo Suzushiro-san pareció notar que el 'garabato' era en realidad un nombre, una vez reparado mi error decidí tomar un descanso para despejar mi mente un rato. Suzushiro-san me acompañó y ahí comenzó a instigarme para averiguar sobre el nombre que había escrito sin pensar, en el chasis del motor. Por supuesto que no le respondí, no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie sobre lo ocurrido y aún así ella insistió. Me mencionó el hecho de que ella tenía una amiga en Tokyo que se llamaba igual, me dijo que yo debía conocerla también, puesto que se le apodaba como Miss Japón en sus inicios como modelo.

¡No puede ser, pero qué chico resulta ser el mundo! Suzushiro-san me comentó que su novia trabajaba como representante de esta mujer y que se veían ocasionalmente. Ahí fue cuando caí en el juego de Suzushiro-san, cuando notó mi repentino interés en su historia supo de inmediato que la Shizuru que tatué en el motor era la misma de la que ella hablaba. Entonces se refirió a mí como la delincuente, quien había ocasionado un súbito cambio de humor en la famosa modelo Fujino Shizuru, haciéndola actuar erráticamente desde hacía ya un par de meses. ¿Shizuru tenía problemas? No quise seguir escuchando más, si Suzushiro-san continuaba seguramente iba a regresar corriendo a los brazos de Shizuru y no se lo merecía. Pero no pude evitar seguir oyendo más de ella, qué hacía, con quien salía, qué había sido de su vida. Suzushiro-san me invitó a regresar con ella a Japón, dijo que me tomara unos días para aclarar mis ideas, propuesta que acepté con una condición... Quería ver una vez más a Shizuru.

* * *

_Agosto 23 de 1941_

Aún no he recibido noticias del Luftwaffe, mientras no reciba instrucciones del operativo al que seré enviado dentro de unos días no puedo moverme del viñedo. Eso significa que tendré que pasar más tiempo con mamá, quien ya comienza a fastidiarme, me tiene de un lado a otro y no me da vida, ¿acaso eso es tener una madre? Lo había olvidado por completo, puesto que hace diez años que no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa. Cuando podemos Kuga y yo salimos de juerga y nos escapamos a beber a alguna taberna, pero últimamente Kuga y Alyssa son inseparables y él tiene otros intereses. Le he pedido a Shizuru que me acompañe al pueblo pero desde 'ese día' Shizuru no me habla; no la culpo, después de todo se siente traicionada porque no le dije la verdad desde el inicio.

Aunque comprendo parte de su molestia pienso que está exagerando las cosas, no veo por qué me ignora con tanto desdén y no me habla desde ese día. Lo que es peor, desde que me dieron el botellazo aquel día en que me fui con Kuga al kabarett, está todavía más insoportable. Es como si le hubiera traicionado o hecho alguna ofensa imperdonable, ¡pero qué le pasa a esta mujer! Ni a mi madre le permito tantas consideraciones y ella me está haciendo el papel de mujer despechada a mí, ¡a mí! El Hauptmann Kruger, quien ha derribado aviones británicos desde que era un simple Flieger, un peón a quien nadie daba ni cinco céntimos por él cuando entró a las fuerzas básicas.

Pero me he salido del tema, creo que lo más importante aquí es hablar con ella para que no hayan más malentendidos entre nosotros, de lo contrario puede ser malo para mí si Shizuru habla de esto con alguien. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad me acerqué a Shizuru y le pedí que me prestara un minuto de su atención, como estábamos cerca de los demás ella no pudo negarse, así que me la llevé a un sitio apartado de la familia para hablar más tranquilamente.

- "_Shizuru-san, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre lo que mi madre jamás debio contarle"_

- "_Hauptmann, si tiene miedo de que le cuente a sus superiores o incluso a mi propio padre sobre su verdad, quédese tranquilo, no diré nada"_

- "_Se lo agradezco"_

- "_¿Es todo?"_

- "_Pero no comprendo por qué sigue tan enojada"_

- "_No estoy enojada"_

- "_A mí me parece que sí"_

- "_He dicho que no"_

- "_Entonces supongo que no tendrá incoveniente alguno para salir conmigo al pueblo"_

- "_Eso sí que no"_

- "_¿Pero por qué no?"_

- "_Usted lo que quiere es acallar los rumores de su homosexualidad exhibiéndose conmigo en todas partes para que le vean andar con una mujer"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Por eso no se mueve de los burdeles, para aparentar algo que no es..."_

- "_¿Shizuru-san sabía usted que las leyes acá en el Reich son algo especiales para los homosexuales?"_

- "_Qué quiere decir"_

- "_Hay un artículo en el código penal del Reich, el 175, que prácticamente castiga cualquier acto reñido en contra de la moral de este gobierno. Va desde actos homosexuales, prostitución, hasta relaciones sexuales con menores de 21 años..."_

- "_Ara"_

- "_A los hombres que se les descubre cometiendo actos en contra del código 175, se les marca un triángulo rosa y son enviados a un campo de concentración en donde si no mueren torturados con_ _seguridad morirán por las malas condiciones de esos lugares. Me atrevería a decir que se les trata todavía peor que a los judíos"_

- "_Pero el Capitán no es un hombre..."_

- "_No quiero ni imaginar mi castigo en cuanto se enteren del engaño que he cometido"_

- "_Yo ignoraba todo eso..."_

- "_Lo sé, aunque ha sido culpa mía desde el inicio, debí haberle dicho la verdad para evitar un malentendido. Le suplico que perdone a mi madre si le ha molestado de alguna forma, ella sólo lo hizo para protegerme"_

- "_El Capitán no tenía por qué decirme..."_

- "_Algo más Shizuru-san, cuando le pedí que me acompañara al pueblo no ha sido para exhibirme con usted para probarle algo a los demás, sólo quería pasar un rato agradable antes de que regresemos al Luftwaffe en donde ya no podremos tener las mismas libertades que ahora"_

- "_Hauptmann yo..."_

- "_Kruger, pero también puede llamarme Nat si gusta..."_

- "_Nat"_

Un estruendoso sonido interrumpió nuestro agradable momento, no me había dado cuenta de que el cielo estaba negro de tantas nubes cargadas de lluvia, pronto comenzó a lloviznar y lo que empezó con algunas gotas se convirtió en una poderosa tormenta. Tomé de la mano a Shizuru y comencé a correr rumbo al granero, en donde se encontraba uno de los aviones que solía pertenecer a mi difunto padre. A pesar de que no me pareció que estuviésemos mucho tiempo expuestos a la fuerte lluvia, nuestras ropas quedaron mojadas en ese corto lapso. El vestido que Shizuru usaba se encontraba empapado, permitiéndome ver todas sus formas en ese apretado y sellado atuendo; decidí acabar con ese embarazoso momento cediéndole mi camisa de uniforme, puesto que la chamarra que llevaba encima mantuvo seca la camisola.

- "_Quítese el vestido Shizuru, si continúa así pescará una pulmonía"_

- "_Ara, Nat quiere verme desnuda"_

- "_Tome mi camisa y déjese de payasadas Shizuru-san"_

- "_Ha recuperado su mal humor"_

- "_Y usted su singular carácter..."_

- "_Entiendo que seamos mujeres y eso pero preferiría que el Capitán se volteara mientras me cambio de ropa"_

- "_Comprendo"_

Permanecí de espaldas a Shizuru mientras se despojaba del vestido de lino que se encontraba mojado, me apoyé en el avión en lo que ella se ponía mi camisola. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar con claridad todos los sonidos que ella hacía al quitarse una ropa para quedar vestida solamente con la camisa del uniforme; debo reconocer que la imaginación es poderosa y muy mala consejera. Shizuru me indicó que había concluido con su operación de cambiarse de ropa, avisándome que ya podía voltear a verla, debo comentar que nada pudo haberme preparado para la vista que tenía enfrente. Shizuru se veía simplemente seductora, vestida con mi camisa que le cubría hasta los muslos, el cabello suelto y mojado, sin ropa interior y con una sonrisa sumamente perturbadora.

- "_Ara, el Capitán quiere romper el reglamento del régimen nazi"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_No veo equidad en este granero, Nat todavía tiene ropa"_

- "_Esta es una dictadura Shizuru-san, no hay complacencias en mi territorio"_

- "_El Capitán debería seguir su propio consejo, puede enfermar y no volver al Luftwaffe"_

- "_Eso no es malo"_

- "_Y quedarse al cuidado de Ula-san..."_

- "_Voltéese"_

Shizuru comenzó a reírse en lo que se volteaba, una risa que no había escuchado desde que volví de Polonia y mamá me confesó lo que le había contado. Por un momento pensé que Shizuru nunca más volvería a reír para mí, que pagaría el precio de su indiferencia hasta que ella volviera a Japón con su honorable padre. Veo con alegría que esos pensamientos fueron equívocos, parece ser que nuevamente hemos recuperado lo que teníamos, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos? Lo ignoro.

- "_¿Ya acabó de cambiarse el Capitán?"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Ese es un sí, ara, el Capitán usa bóxers"_

- "_¿Qué esperaba?"_

- "_Probablemente uno de los 'accesorios' que se encontraban en el burdel, se verían sin duda muy lindos en su cuerpo y con esa gorra que jamás se quita..." - _Acercándose muy peligrosamente a mí me despojó de mi sombrero - _"...Mi querido Capitán"_

¿Era yo o me estaba seduciendo? ¿Qué parte del artículo 175 no le quedó claro a esta mujer? El código lo dice muy explícitamente, cero homosexualidad, prohibido las menores de 21 y puedo jurar que esta mujer ni siquiera tiene dieciocho años. Shizuru se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con el mismo paso con el que se me acercó, moviendo las caderas demasiado sugestivamente en una danza que hipnotizaría a cualquier ser humano de sangre caliente. Se giró abruptamente tratando de ver mi reacción ante su osadía pero no vio alguna, para cuando ella comenzó a verme yo ya había recobrado el control de mi persona.

Shizuru se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y comenzó a reír nuevamente, no pude evitar sonreirle también, simplemente el verle me hacía sumamente feliz. Shizuru volvió a acercarse hacia mí, pero esta vez no hubo ningún movimiento de caderas, al menos sólo llevaba el meneo normal de su caminar. Se paró frente a mí y cuando reaccioné tenía una mano en mi pecho...

- "_¡Pero qué coños estás haciendo!"_

- "_Me preguntaba si Nat era naturalmente plana o si ocultaba su femineidad de alguna manera"_

- "_Pequeña demonia..."_

A pesar de que estaba haciendo clara mofa de mis escasos atributos, no podía enojarme con ella, esta niña me había embrujado, tenía el poder y lo sabía, ella tenía todo el control. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo más ocurriera, pero de mi parte no sería yo quien iniciara algo, jamás me lo perdonaría, no con Shizuru al menos. La mano que se encontraba en mi pecho comenzó a subir hacia mi rostro, lo acarició con esa delicada mano que ella tenía, para finalmente tomarlo con ambas manos y dirigirlo hacia sí.

- "_El cabello de Nat es como el de Ula, sólo que mucho más corto"_

- "_No conozco ningún militar que tenga el cabello largo"_

- "_Es una lástima, el Capitán se vería mucho más atractivo con el cabello largo"_

- "_Shizuru está muy cerca, ¿acaso quiere besarme?" - _Sólo bromeaba, pero Shizuru no lo tomó así, su expresión se tornó entre una mezcla de sobriedad con un toque de angustia.

- "_¿Puedo?" - _¿Qué?_ - "Nunca me han besado, ¿se enojaría mucho el Capitán si él fuese el primero?"_

Shizuru me veía con una tristeza que me partía el alma, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y por un instante pensé que ella saldría corriendo y escaparía de mí. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pensando que tenía frío la abracé y ella se apretó a mi cuerpo, con esto al menos me aseguraba que Shizuru no escaparía en este momento de mi lado, no con esta lluvia al menos. ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Si desde la primera vez que le vi en el Luftwaffe supe que esta chiquilla se convertiría en alguien muy especial para mí, no había conocido criatura alguna que acaparara toda mi atención como lo ha hecho Shizuru.

Un trueno mucho más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó en el cielo, eso me indicaba que la tormenta iba para largo, la lluvia no pararía pronto, los rayos continuarían iluminando el cielo y los árboles se sacudirían de un lado a otro en lo que la tempestad duraba. Estaríamos en este granero por lo menos dos horas más, dependiendo del tiempo y de lo que Shizuru decida...

- "_Si te beso, ¿te quedarás a mi lado?" - _Dime Shizuru, si después de lo que ocurra ahora, después de que los seis meses pasen, ¿aún querrás regresar a casa?

- "_Nat..."_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **¿Hace falta que sea más explícita? Yo creo que no, esta es una historia clasificación A (Ja Ja Ja).... Esta vez hice la historia desde tres puntos diferentes de vista y todos tienen algo en común, puesto que todos son digamos de la misma familia (Kuga-Kuga-Kruger). Espero les haya gustado puesto que estoy algo ebria, posiblemente se note en qué punto comencé a beber puesto que cambia drásticamente la narración (Tal vez debería beber más seguido) Ja Ne!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 15._

El mundo sin duda se encuentra lleno de sorpresas, esta tarde me lo ha demostrado y en mi propia cara, si hubiese sabido que el objeto de mis deseos iba a venir por su propio pie, probablemente me hubiese evitado meses de angustia. He venido a Kyoto huyendo de la vida mundana para guarecerme en la vieja casa de la abuela Fujino, donde el tiempo parece haberse detenido en los últimos cincuenta años, para encontrarme nuevamente con ella, con Natsuki, mi Natsuki.

- "_¿Pero qué cosita tenemos aquí?" - _Dijo maliciosamente Shion.

- "_¿Cosita?" - _Respondió Natsuki.

- "_Claro, me refiero a ti"_

De acuerdo, eso fue lo último que Shion iba a hacer con mi Natsuki, quien tenía una variedad de colores en el rostro al no saber qué responder al descarado piropo de mi prima. De no ser porque es mi pariente y porque estamos en casa de la abuela, sino le hubiese tirado los dientes de un golpe si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. Así que sólo me límite a enviarle una mirada 'mortal' para que entendiera la indirecta, desafortunadamente Shion pareció ignorarme.

- "_Fujino Shion, para servirte"_

- "_Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_Nat-su-ki..." - _Silabeó Shion, sin dejar de verme a los ojos continuó con su interrogatorio_ - "¡Ah, tú eres Okamoto Natsuki!"_

- "_Ya te dije que no, Shion" - _Intervine antes de que la regara con Natsuki.

- "_Por eso, eres la chica que cortó a Shizuru"_

- "_¿Yo... corté a Shizuru?"_

- "_Me preguntaba qué clase de mujer se atrevería a rechazarla, eres mejor de lo que me imaginaba, ¿te interesaría salir conmigo?"_

- "_BASTA SHION"_

- "_Fujino, ¿vas a dejarnos a todas en la puerta o nos invitarás a pasar?"_

Recuperando la compostura, políticamente saludé a las visitas y las pasé a la sala de estar, donde rápidamente las criadas nos sirvieron algo de té. Realmente pasé toda la tarde tratando de pasar un tiempo a solas con Natsuki, pero eso me fue imposible, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella Shion se interponía y acaparaba toda su atención, eliminando toda posibilidad de que tuviésemos un momento para arreglar nuestras cosas. Por un momento me pasó la idea de jalar del brazo a Natsuki y llevármela lejos de aquí, pero fue sólo un arranque momentáneo, la idea desapareció mágicamente cuando escuché las siguientes palabras de mi endiablada prima.

- "_¿Por qué no salimos a divertirnos en la noche?"_

- "_¿Quieres Salir Shion? Pensé que tenías que regresar a Tokyo mañana" - _Respondí para sacarla de la jugada o intentarlo al menos.

- "_La escuela puede esperar, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de pasar una velada con la familia, las amigas de mi familia y la ex-novia de mi familia..." - _¡Diabla! Recalcó la palabra ex-novia con mucho desdén.

- "_Pero yo no soy la ex-novia de Shizuru"_ - Respondió Natsuki.

- "_¿No rompieron?"_

- "_Nunca tuvimos siquiera un noviazgo formal"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Natsuki idiota, ahora sí que esto se convertiría en una batalla campal, entre dos Fujino, si Shion se iba a poner en ese plan...

- "_Eso fue porque Natsuki nunca me dio la oportunidad de hablar cuando nos despedimos ese día" _- ...Yo no me iba a dejar derrotar por Shion.

Definitivamente esta salida me iba a dificultar todavía más las cosas, Shion nos llevó a un bar gay en donde casualmente había un evento que hizo que el lugar fuera tan escandaloso como un estadio de futbol. El punto es que no encontraba momento alguno para estar a solas con Natsuki, algo que ya empezaba a enfermarme y a punto estuve, de jalarla del brazo y llevármela a la fuerza. El problema es que aún no sabía cuáles fueron las intenciones de Natsuki al venir a Kyoto; ¿fue casualidad el que nos encontráramos aquí? Probablemente no, puesto que Natsuki no se veía ni remotamente sorprendida en cuanto me vio en el recibidor, lo que significa que vino a verme.

Otra cosa que todavía no me ha quedado muy claro era el cómo demonios se involucraron Suzushiro y Kikukawa-san con ella, cómo la contactaron, cómo supieron siquiera de su existencia. Pero si continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que decidí dar el paso más certero que se me ocurrió; jalé del brazo a Suzushiro y la llevé a rastras al baño.

- "_¿Qué demonios crees que haces Fujino?"_

- "_Necesitamos hablar, ¡ahora!"_

- "_No tienes por qué gritar, ya tengo suficiente con este lugar tan escandaloso"_

- "_¿De dónde sacaste a Natsuki"_

- "_¿Kuga-san? La conocí cuando fui a supervisar unos contratos de papá en Norteamérica"_

- "_¿Sólo así?"_

- "_Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas también..."_

- "_¿Qué cosas? Cuéntamelo todo"_

- "_Demonios Fujino, hace cuánto que no te tomas tu 'famoso' té, se nota que te hace falta"_

- "_¡Suzushiro-san!"_

- "_Kuga-san se la pasaba hablando de una Shizuru y atando cabos llegué a la conclusión de que eras tú. Yukino me dijo que tú estabas en la peor de tus crisis nerviosas y ambas decidimos traerte a Kuga para que resuelvan sus diferencias"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Ara, ara, Fujino; tienes que deshacerte de tu primita"_

- "_Ya sé..."_

- "_Kuga-san es una buena chica, no lo estropees todo nuevamente"_

- "_Ookini Haruka-chan"_

- "_No vuelvas a llamarme así"_

No tenía idea que Suzushiro a pesar de ser, verse y actuar como una neandertal; pudiese tener tan buenas ideas. Supongo que se complementa muy bien con Kikukawa-san, en realidad ambas hacen una buena pareja. Así que ya más decidida salí del baño para finalmente poder hablar frente a frente con Natsuki, lamentablemente cuando llegué a la mesa ella y Shion no se encontraban ahí, sino en la pista de baile.

Quedé estupefacta, Kikukawa-san me dijo que Shion se la había llevado a rastras a bailar en cuanto la música reinició en el recinto, Suzushiro comenzó a hacerme mofa de que me estaba viendo lenta a lo que sólo atiné a tirarle una mirada venenosa. Con la vista busqué por todos lados a Natsuki, finalmente la encontré en un rincón algo alejado de nosotras, tenía una mirada que imploraba algo así como 'rescátame de esta loca'. ¡Y claro que la iba a rescatar, si Natsuki era toda y sólo mía!

Como un demonio atravesé la pista hasta donde el par se encontraba, tomé por la cintura a Natsuki y la abracé frente a Shion, quien se echó a reír en cuanto me vio. Shion se despidió de nosotras y se regresó a la mesa, cuando Natsuki y yo quedamos solas fue ella quien me tomó de la mano y me sacó del lugar para hablar más tranquilamente. Cuando ella hizo esto quedé simplemente extasiada, atravesamos el local tomadas de la mano y en cuanto salimos tuve que controlarme para no írmele encima. Natsuki pareció perder todo su valor en cuanto nos quedamos completamente solas, puesto que no podía ni verme a la cara, aunque nunca soltó mi mano.

- "_Natsuki, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí"_

- "_Yo... Shizuru... yo... ¡Gah!"_

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada en cuanto emitió ese sonido, Natsuki masculló algo que dudo mucho que tuviese algún significado, puesto que no se veía nada elocuente. Para mitigar su berrinche, alcé la mano que tomaba la mía y la dirigí hacia mis labios para plantar en ella algunos besos. ¡Cómo deseaba hacer esto con ella! Natsuki se sonrojó pero no perdió detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por otra parte yo me encontraba encantada por estar así con ella después de tanto tiempo, estaba segura que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Es una fortuna que no haya sido así, realmente deseaba a Natsuki, toda ella, en las condiciones que pusiera.

- "_He estado esperando este momento Natsuki... Te he estado buscando como una loca"_

- "_Lo sé, Alicia me dijo" - _¡Ah, conque sí te lo dijeron! Nota para mí misma, darle las gracias a Alicia-chan en otra ocasión.

- "_¿Te dijo también que no he sido la misma desde entonces?"_

- "_No, eso me lo dijo Suzushiro-san"_

- "_Entonces supongo que no hay más que hablar, a menos que tengas algo que aportar al asunto..."_

- "_Shizuru yo..." - _Estaba dudando, la expresión en su rostro me lo decía. Sino hacía algo rápido la iba a perder en cualquier segundo, cosa que no iba a permitir.

- "_¿No me amas? Supongo que Natsuki se cansó de esperarme y tiene a alguien más en su vida..." - _Me la estaba jugando, pero era necesario presionar un poco.

- "_Nunca ha habido nadie más Shizuru..." - _¿Por qué dudas?

- "_Entonces si no hay nadie más... Natsuki de Fuuka..."_

El rostro de Natsuki se veía confundido, no supo si lo que dije fue casualidad o si de verdad había recordado nuestro pasado episodio cuando éramos más jóvenes. Le sonreí y asentí con el rostro respondiendo a su silenciosa interrogante sobre si le había recordado, al entender mi respuesta, Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada. Su inocencia me estaba volviendo loca...

- "_Shizuru..."_

- "_Mmm"_

- "_He estado pensando sobre todo esto..."_

- "_Te escucho"_

- "_Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a estar a tu lado el tiempo que tú dispongas, la he pasado muy mal y prefiero..."_

No la dejé terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Natsuki estaba confundida y no la culpo, era responsabilidad mía. Natsuki se refería al hecho de que estaba de acuerdo en llevar una relación superficial como yo le había propuesto inicialmente, lo prefería a no estar a mi lado. Eso era una tontería, es hasta ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo que le estaba planteando en aquellos días a mi Natsuki. Silencié con mis labios la voz de Natsuki, ahogando toda palabra u oración que pudiese decirme. Tuve que separarme de ella por falta de aire, Natsuki se encontraba en mi misma situación, ambas tratando de tener un pensamiento coherente e intentando recobrar el aliento. He sido yo quien se recuperó antes, tratando de dejarle con mayor claridad a Natsuki la situación, continué nuestra conversación.

- "_No digas más, me haces daño"_

- "_Shizuru..."_

- "_Estaba en un error, estaba equivocada al pensar así... Yo quiero estar contigo y sólo contigo... ¡Natsuki!"_

¿Dije algo malo? Natsuki comenzó a llorar de repente, por un momento pensé que había formulado las palabras equivocadas así que traté de recordar lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo no encontré ningún error o al menos eso pensé. Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsa y comencé a secar las lágrimas de Natsuki, me sentía completamente apenada por lo que estaba pasando. Todos estos años en los que he llevado una vida superficial probablemente me hayan hecho perder mi sensibilidad.

- "_Siempre termino lastimándote..."_

- "_No... no del todo"_

- "_¿No del todo? Eso no sonó nada bien..."_

- "_Eres una pésima enfermera"_

- "_Ikezu"_

- "_Extrañaba ese kyotoben"_

- "_Y yo extrañaba más a mi Natsuki" _

Natsuki me tomó nuevamente de la mano y después de besarla, me preguntó si sería sólo de ella. En cuanto me dijo esto la besé con mucha más intensidad que antes, luego de plantarle besos en todo su hermoso rostro, me dirigí al pabellón de su oreja en donde susurré mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco...

- _"Pruébame si lo dudas"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Este capítulo debió de ir junto al anterior, el problema fue que me quedó largo y consideré que lo mejor era separarlos... (aunque este me quedó demasiado corto) Espero lograr inspirarme en estos días para sacar el final de la historia antes de que vuelva a salir de viaje, hasta ese entonces... Ja Ne!_


	16. Chapter 16

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Capítulo 16._

_Agosto 24 de 1941_

Finalmente una carta del Luftwaffe ha llegado a la mansión de los Kruger, esta carta era muy breve pero bastante clara, puesto que marcaba nuestro indiscutible regreso a la base aérea. La mayor de las Kruger nos preparó una comida especial ese día, dijo que era nuestra despedida, no pudo ser más certera esa expresión, puesto que sin duda ese fue el último día en que Ula y el Capitán pasaron tiempo juntos. El Capitán nunca reveló el verdadero contenido de la carta de sus superiores, pero no se veía para nada complacido con las noticias que esta contenía. Comimos en completo silencio, era como si anoche jamás hubiera sucedido y comenzaba a preocuparme. Pretendí que nada ocurrió yo también, sin embargo antes de que el Capitán terminara su almuerzo, Ula-han comenzó el interrogatorio materno hacia el hijo pródigo...

- "_¿Cuándo volverás?"_

- "_No lo sé"_

- "_Mientes"_

- "_No me preguntes cosas que no puedo responder entonces"_

- "_Bien si a esas vamos..." - _O-oh _- "¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"_

- "_En el granero"_

- "_¿Solo?"_

- "_No" - _Una pausa sumamente mortal..._ - "Con Shizuru"_

- "_Shi-zu-ru" - _Eso fue tenebroso, lo juro.

- "_Nos agarró la lluvia y nos resguardamos en el granero, donde está el viejo avión de papá"_

- "_Con Shizuru... y solos..."_

- "_Creo que eso quedó claro"_

- "_¿Y qué hicieron en todo ese tiempo?"_

- "_¡Ah! Pues muchas cosas, por ejemplo, jugamos a las escondidas y también al strip poker"_

- "_¡Nat!"_

- "_Bueno madre qué esperabas, pregunta ya de una buena vez y déjate de juegos"_

- "_¡Se revolcaron en mi granero!"_

- "_En realidad fue en el avión, la paja pica..."_

- "_¡NAT!"_

Mi vida sexual fue discutida como el tópico diario en la mesa de los Kruger, no sé si estar feliz con Nat por no negar lo nuestro o lanzarle un cuchillo por hablar tan abiertamente frente a los presentes. Por de pronto, el único pensamiento coherente que mi cerebro me decía era ¡corre por tu vida, suegra a la vista!

Ula iba a comenzar a llenarme de insultos en la mesa o a golpearme, no sabría decir exactamente qué intentó hacer en ese momento, pidiendo auxilio con la mirada busqué a Kuga-han o Alyssa-chan pero mágicamente habían desaparecido. Antes de que Ula pudiera hacerme lo que fuera que intentase hacer, Nat la detuvo del brazo y la jaló lo más lejos que pudo de mí. El Capitán se la llevó a una habitación contigua y los gritos se escuchaban bastante claros desde aquí. Algo avergonzada, recalco 'algo', decidí retirarme a mi habitación y comenzar a empacar, puesto que el desenlace de esta historia me indicaba que por obvias razones, mi presencia no era grata en este hogar.

Mientras preparaba mi maleta con toda la ropa que el Capitán me había comprado en Sajonia, no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido en el hangar de los Kruger. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba mis facciones y era inevitable el borrarla, estoy segura que si en estos momentos Ula-han entrara y me viera, me rompería la boca a golpes. Aún si eso ocurriera no me importaba, porque el Capitán me amaba, me lo dijo muchas veces mientras nos amábamos una y otra vez en el ya nada virginal, avión de su padre.

El sonido de mi puerta me sacó de mis bochornosos pensamientos, al darme la vuelta me encontré con Nat quien me dijera que era hora de partir. Subió las cosas al vehículo y me sentó en el asiento trasero del auto, muy a mi pesar. Kuga-han nos siguió en la motocicleta con la que llegara al viñedo. Alyssa-chan fue la única que nos despidió, aparentemente la discusión entre madre e hija no terminó nada bien, Ula no despidió a Nat cuando partimos, estoy segura que se arrepintió después.

Kuga-han tomó una dirección diferente a la de nosotros, puesto que él partiría ese mismo día a Japón, aparentemente el gobierno alemán le había conseguido un vuelo seguro hacia nuestro país. Es en ese momento cuando recordé que yo también debía volver, supuestamente, pero en cuanto vea a papá le diré que no regresaré con él puesto que mi hogar esta al lado del Hauptmann Kruger, de quien no pretendo separarme nunca, incluso ahora. A pesar de las protestas del Capitán decidí desobedecerlo y me pasé al asiento delantero, justo a un lado suyo, como sería a partir de ese momento.

- "_No esperaba que se lo contaras a Ula-han"_

- "_Te dije que no lo iba a ocultar a mi familia, pero en el Luftwaffe será distinto..."_

- "_Ya sé..."_

- "_¿Entiendes por qué no pueden vernos juntos, verdad? Si el Mariscal se enterara seguro le diría a tu padre y te alejarían de mi lado. Después de todo, sólo soy un Hauptmann, no tengo el rango suficiente para pelear por ti, no ahora al menos"_

- "_¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"_

- "_Debemos hablar... Seriamente"_

- "_No me gusta ese tono de voz"_

- "_Debo ir a una misión de apoyo, parece que nos estamos quedando sin refuerzos y están solicitando toda la ayuda que la fuerza aérea pueda enviar"_

- "_Pero creí que ellos preferían dejarte en la línea de defensa... ¿por qué ahora?"_

- "_No lo sé, pero si logro llevar un buen desempeño probablemente me aumenten el rango"_

- "_Eso no me interesa"_

- "_¿Piensas que tu padre te casaría conmigo en vez de un buen prospecto alemán?"_

- "_Si le insisto..."_

- "_Lo dudo mucho Shizuru, creéme esto lo hago por nosotros"_

- "_Muerto el Capitán no me servirá de mucho..."_

- "_Pero yo no moriré"_

- "_¿Lo prometes?"_

- "_Volveré por ti, lo prometo"_

_

* * *

_

_21 de Septiembre de 1941_

He permanecido en el Luftwaffe desde que el Capitán partiera con su brigada desde hace casi un mes. Hasta donde yo sé, el Capitán fue enviado a atacar al imperio rojo apoyando a las fuerzas terrestres que se encuentran luchando en el leningrado. Mai-han ha estado pendiente de mí desde ese día, puesto que fue una orden directa del Hauptmann, aunque estoy segura que su consternación es genuina, puesto que mi apetito se ha visto disminuido desde ese día y mi condición corporal se ve sumamente afectada también.

Los pilotos que se han quedado en el cuartel no paran de hablar del avance que ha tenido el Reich sobre el ejército rojo, pero sobre todo mencionan la competencia que se ha dado entre los pilotos que están luchando ahí. Entre los nombres he escuchado el de Kruger-han, quien ha derribado aparentemente una cantidad considerable de cazas enemigas. Cierto, mi dominio del idioma es bastante bueno, para poder entender el rápido cuchicheo de los jóvenes pilotos al hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Algo que me sorpendió mucho fue que mi padre me hizo una visita en estos días, me dijo que regresaría a Japón por un asunto diplomático con el gobierno, pero que regresaría por mí. No quise decirle que no volvería con él a Japón, supuse que este no era el momento. Papá me dijo que en cuanto viera al Hauptmann le agradecería en persona todas sus atenciones, ¡y qué atenciones! Nos despedimos y finalmente papá volvió a casa, no sin antes prometerme que pasaríamos mi cumpleaños con toda la familia, dijo también que ahí me daría una sorpresa. Lo que él no sabía era que Nat y yo teníamos contemplado que algo así ocurriera, por lo que para el día de mi cumpleaños, sólo estaríamos el Capitán y yo.

* * *

_30 de Septiembre de 1941_

_Shizuru:_

Ya sé que esto a ti no te importa pero... ¡He derribado 15 cazas en lo que llevo aquí! Estoy seguro que cuando acabemos con la invasión al leningrado estarás con un Major o al menos eso es lo que mis superiores comentan. Pienso dedicarte a ti la condecoración, en cuanto regrese al Reich pasaremos juntos tu cumpleaños y prometo hablar con tu honorable padre sobre nosotros.

Nuestro avance se ha visto mermado debido a que el clima ha comenzado a cambiar en el terreno soviético, ya que el frío nos está afectando un poco a todos y el combustible es algo escaso por aquí. No sé cuándo terminemos la invasión, pero no creo que nos lleve hasta diciembre. Espérame hasta ese entonces, te quiere

**Nat Kruger**

**

* * *

  
**

_10 de Diciembre de 1941_

El ejército japonés atacó Pearl Harbor hace poco más de un par de días, según entiendo en este lugar se encontraba una base militar del ejército norteamericano. La situación es crítica, puesto que Estados Unidos se ha incorporado oficialmente a las potencias aliadas en su cruzada en contra de los países del eje, entre estos se encuentra Japón. La situación no puede ser más mala, temo por mi familia, temo por mi vida y temo por el Capitán; de quien no he tenido noticias en los últimos meses.

Pero eso no ha sido la peor parte, ayer mi padre se presentó en el Luftwaffe y fue apresado por el Mariscal, quien dijo que sólo estaba recibiendo órdenes de la policía del Reich. Fui confinada en mi habitación desde ese momento, la única que entra a ella es Mai-han a quien le tienen prohibido mantener comunicación conmigo, sólo la veo a la hora de la comida. Sin embargo, un personaje que ya había visto anteriormente se apareció en mi dormitorio esta mañana, el Kriminalinspector Krzysztof.

- "_Buen día, Fujino-san"_

- "_Inspector Krysztof, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?"_

- "_¡Ah! Veo que el Hauptmann le ha enseñado bien, su alemán es bastante fluido sin llegar a ser perfecto"_

- "_No ha respondido"_

- "_Disculpe mis modales Fujino-san, sólo alababa el trabajo de nuestro querido Kruger..."_

- "_El Hauptmann, ¿tienen noticias de él?"_

- "_Usted es prisionera de guerra Fujino-san, yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí"_

- "_¿Prisionera de guerra?"_

- "_Verá, su honorable padre estaba al tanto de las actividades del imperio japonés, a pesar de que nosotros los hemos tratado con toda la camaradería germana ustedes nos han traicionado"_

- "_¿De qué está hablando, mi padre un traidor?"_

- "_Tenía órdenes específicas de llevarle la indicación al emperador de que nos apoyara en la batalla del leningrado, pero prefirieron ignorarnos y actuar por sí mismos. Por su insubordinación, probablemente no seamos capaces de ganar esa batalla y quizás usted no vuelva a ver a su amado Capitán nunca más"_

- "_¿El Capitán está en peligro?"_

Ignoro si lo que el oficial de la Gestapo dijo era verdad, pero si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, lejos de odiar al Reich germano por tratarme con hostilidad comencé a albergar un odio contra mi país. Estaba enamorada de Kruger-han, era lógico que mi devoción fuera para él, Japón poco me importaba en estos momentos.

Krzysztof-han se retiró de mi habitación diciendo que me daría unos minutos en la cena para platicar con mi padre, dijo también que en mí estaba la opción de liberarlo. No entendí muy bien a qué se refería el oficial pero esto fue explicado por mi padre en cuanto se nos dio la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras.

- "_Shizuru..."_

- "_Padre, ¿te encuentras bien, te han hecho daño?"_

- "_No, Krzysztof-han ha sido un verdadero caballero, me han mantenido en confinamiento pero no he sido maltratado ni abusado por ningún oficial del Reich"_

- "_Padre las cosas que el oficial dijo..."_

- "_Son verdad"_

- "_Pero pensé que tú estabas más allá de esta guerra, puesto que nos habías dicho que no estabas involucrado con nada de esto..."_

- "_Shizuru, todos estamos involucrados en esta guerra, hasta tú"_

- "_¿Yo?"_

- "_Ellos saben que tú y el Capitán están comprometidos sentimentalmente, no tiene caso que lo niegues"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_El Hauptmann... No hizo su trabajo, por eso lo saben"_

- "_¿Nat?"_

- "_Tenía órdenes de mantenerte vigilada y sacarte información de las intenciones de nuestro gobierno"_

- "_¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería? ¡No es verdad!"_

- "_Es verdad, sólo que él no cumplió con sus órdenes, por eso lo mandaron al frente de batalla"_

- "_No puede ser..."_

- "_Mientras tú estabas en la base aérea, yo di un corto viaje con destino al Reino Unido, fueron órdenes de nuestro emperador..." - _Papá prosiguió_ - "Nos negaron la audiencia y regresé a Japón para informar este desaire, todo esto sin que nadie del Reich estuviera al tanto..."_

- "_Nat..."_

- "_Kruger-han debía sacarnos información a ambos, por eso él tenía la instrucción de estar cerca de ti puesto que podía hablar japonés"_

- "_Kruger-han era un espía..."_

- "_Kruger-han nunca le informó nada a sus superiores, aunque ignoro si estaba al tanto de mis movimientos" _

- "_No puede ser..."_

- "_No tienen pruebas en contra del piloto, por eso lo mandaron lejos de ti y me han hecho una oferta"_

- "_¿Una oferta?"_

- "_El oficial Krzysztof..." - _No me gusta esto _- "Quiere que te quedes en el Reich con él, si lo haces nos perdonará la vida a ambos"_

- "_¿Ambos? ¡Yo qué culpa me tengo de todo este lío!"_

- "_Piensa en la verguenza que sufrirá la familia si muero, hazlo por nosotros"_

Definitivamente, la situación no podía estar peor, mi vida como la conocía cambiaría a partir de ese momento. Mi padre decía que el Capitán sólo me estaba utilizando pero yo creo en Nat, creo en lo que tenemos y sé muy bien que cumplirá su promesa, Nat regresará a mi lado y me sacará de este problema. Hasta entonces...

* * *

- "_Ara, la humedad parece haberle entrado a este diario, ya no puedo leer lo que dice después"_

- "_¿Qué haces Shizuru?"_

- "_¡Ah! Mi bella durmiente parece haberse despertado sin el beso de su príncipe"_

- "_¿Bella durmiente?"_

- "_Aunque debo reconocer que tus ronquidos son más bien como los de una bestia..."_

- "_¿Así? Déjame enseñarte lo que las bestias hacen"_

- "_¡Espera, ahí no!"_

Anoche Natsuki y yo entramos a mi cuarto a hurtadillas, dando tumbos y entre juegos, burlamos la vigilancia de la mansión de la abuela y nos metimos a mi habitación para pasar un momento a solas. Mucho me hubiese gustado culminar lo que empezáramos en la puerta del bar, sin embargo no quise presionar a Natsuki a hacer algo para lo que no se encontraba lista todavía. Aún así, no perdí la oportunidad de pedirle que se quedara conmigo y durmiéramos juntas en la casa de la abuela, una pequeña travesura que seguro lamentaría. En una posición algo comprometida, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió para dejar atónita a una inoportuna Shion.

- "_Hey Shizuru, deberías al menos ponerle llave a la cerradura"_

- "_¡Qué demonios haces aquí!"_

- "_Verás, la abuela quiere verlas a ambas"_

- "_¿Ambas?"_

- "_No creerás que no se ha dado cuenta de que tu invitada entró y no salió de la casa, ¿verdad?" - _¿Acaso hay circuito cerrado en esta casa?

- "_Nos quiere ver... ¿ahora?"_

- "_Creo que mientras más rápido mejor"_

Esto no era bueno, la abuela quería vernos a Natsuki y a mí, con seguridad nos va a decir hasta de qué nos vamos a morir. La abuela es una mujer de edad avanzada, tiene más de ochenta años pero aparentemente está más despierta que incluso mis padres. Mira que darse cuenta de mi pequeña travesura de dormir con Natsuki en mi habitación... Eso habla de lo lúcida que sigue su mente. Fujino Shizuka, es en realidad mi bisabuela, mi abuela falleció hace cinco años, es así como Obaasan Shizuka es el miembro más antiguo de la familia Fujino.

Es por eso que la familia completa se reúne al menos una vez al año, en su cumpleaños, el cual curiosamente es en diciembre al igual que el mío. Nunca he tenido problemas con la abuela, aunque claro mientras más lejos la tenga tanto mejor. No esperaba presentar a Natsuki ante la familia de esta manera, espero poder manejar bien la situación para que todo resulte a mi favor.

- "_Obaasan, ¿querías verme?"_

- "_Adelante"_

Cuando entré a la oficina de la abuela esta pareció no prestar gran interés a mi entrada, se veía indiferente, pero en cuanto Natsuki entró fue una cosa totalmente distinta, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y su ceño se encontraba fruncido. En cuanto noté este cambio de actitud decidí actuar rápidamente, tratando ser yo quien actuara con algo de madurez y disculparme, pero la abuela se me adelantó y se dirigió a Natsuki.

- "_Usted es..."_

- "_Kuga Natsuki, soy la novia de Shizuru" - _Ara, eso suena bien.

- "_¿Considera usted propio el haber irrumpido en un hogar decente a altas horas de la noche y pernoctar en la habitación de una dama?"_

- "_Bueno yo..."_

- "_¡Yo le dije que lo hiciera, no es su culpa!"_

- "_Shizuru, desde el momento en que aceptó es tan culpa tuya como de ella, trata de no interrumpirnos nuevamente" - _Pero qué dura es...

- "_No fue mi intención mancillar el honor de la familia, por favor elija el castigo que desee para limpiar su buen nombre, Fujino-san"  
_

La abuela se le quedó viendo fijamente a Natsuki, mientras que mi Natsuki le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad de Obaasan. Ara, Natsuki se ve tan linda cuando actúa con arrogancia, sólo espero que la abuela comparta mi opinión o estaremos en problemas. Curiosamente el desafío continuó por un tiempo más prolongado del que pensé, así que decidí entrar en acción para detener esta justa.

- "_Obaasan, Natsuki durmió conmigo anoche pero no pasó nada entre nosotras"_

- "_Sí claro"_

- "_Natsuki es virgen"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Yo jamás le robaría la inocencia a mi Natsuki en tales condiciones" - _No al menos acá, preferiría que fuese en mi apartamento en Tokyo, con velas, cena, cama... Ara, creo que me está sangrando la nariz.

- "_Shizuru, retírate por favor" - _Abuela, tú sí que sabes romper fantasías.

"_- ¡Pero...!"_

- "_No lo voy a decir dos veces"_

- "_Shizuru está bien, espérame afuera"_

- "_Natsuki..."_

- "_Hemos pasado por más que esto, verás que todo saldrá bien"_

*******

A pesar de que le dije a Shizuru que yo me haría cargo en adelante, estaba que me moría. Me temblaban las piernas, me dolía el estómago y las uñas comenzaban a lastimarme los puños que no había notado que tenía cerrados desde que entramos a esta lúgubre habitación. La abuela de Shizuru era una mujer mayor y se notaba que tenía más de setenta años, su cabello tenía un peinado alto, era de un tono plateado. Sus ojos se veían pequeños en comparación a los de Shizuru, de un tono similar al de ella pero algo más oscuro, supongo que su mirada perdió el brillo con los años. Obaasan Fujino se veía delgada, aunque su piel se encontraba arrugada y sus formas no tan firmes en comparación con las de incluso, la madre de Shizuru. Posiblemente esta mujer sea una bola de cristal de lo que será Shizuru en algunos años, me pregunto si podré ver con ella todos esos cambios.

- "_Así que tú eres Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_Así es señora"_

- "_No creas que no sabía de tu existencia, Saburo me ha hablado de ti"_

- "_Oh..." - _El agente de la CIA...

- "_Dijo que desde que tú entraste a la vida de Shizuru ella no ha sido la misma"_

- "_Lo lamento"_

- "_No he dicho que hayas hecho algo malo, al contrario, pienso que tu influencia en Shizuru ha sido benéfica"_

- "_Entonces, ¿no me va a prohibir el verla?"_

- "_¿Me obedecerías?"_

- "_No puedo prometer que dejaré a Shizuru, pero sí puedo prometer que trataré de ganarme la confianza de todos los Fujino, empezando con su abuela"_

- "_Ara, Kuga-han peca de extrema confianza"_

- "_Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Shizuru"_

- "_Ella tiene lo mejor..." - _La anciana suavizó su expresión, era la primera vez que se relajaba desde que entramos a este cuarto _- "Kuga-han, ¿puedo preguntarle sobre su familia?"_

- "_Adelante, ya me estoy acostumbrando a su peculiar costumbre de interrogatorio, Obaasan Fujino"_

- "_¿Tienes familia?"_

- "_Sí, una hermana menor, Alicia y mi madre en Fuuka, Kuga Saeko"_

- "_Saburo dice que eres hija de Nakajima Kazuki, eso quiere decir que el apellido Kuga lo heredaste por parte de tu madre, ¿no es así?"_

- "_Hn, es una vieja historia pero sí"_

- "_Puedo saber... El nombre de tu bisabuelo?"_

- "_¿Mi bisabuelo? Era un Kuga también, creo que era... ¡Kenji!" _

- "_Kuga Kenji..."_

- "_Sí, mamá dijo que lo trató muy poco debido a que murió cuando ella era muy niña"_

- "_Natsuki-kun, ¿sabes el nombre de tu bisabuela?"_

- "_Sí, es una variación del nombre de mi hermana menor, Kruger Alyssa"_

- "_¿Kruger?"_

- "_Ella perdió el apellido al venir a Japón, tengo entendido que era extranjera pero no sé exactamente de dónde provenía"_

Obaasan Fujino exhaló un prolongado suspiro, me dio la espalda y se apoyó en el escritorio que se encontraba detrás suyo, trastabilló un poco y me acerqué velozmente a auxiliarle. La abuela se afianzó de mi hombro y permitió que la acomodara en el sillón. En cuanto la senté me indicó que me quedara a su lado en lo que recuperaba el aliento, decidí aceptar su propuesta, aunque estaba algo preocupada por su estado de salud.

- "_Obaasan, ¿llamo al médico?"_

- "_No digas tonterías, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido mejor"_

- "_Pero Obaasan..."_

- "_Natsuki-kun, tengo entendido que actualmente radicas en norteamérica, ¿piensas quedarte ahí y llevar a Shizuru contigo?"_

- "_Si Shizuru no quiere venir a los Estados Unidos conmigo, entonces me quedaré en Japón, el caso es que no puedo permanecer más tiempo lejos de ella"_

- "_Tendrás que convencerla, quiero que te cases con ella"_

- "_¿Oi?"_

- "_Tengo entendido que las leyes ahí son diferentes a las de Japón, siendo los Fujino una familia tradicionalista, lo correcto es que te cases con ella"_

- "_¿Es esa una condición para cortejarla?"_

- "_Natsuki-kun, si no te casas con Shizuru no te la llevarás a ningún lado"_

- "_Pero no sé si ella quiera..."_

- "_¡Acepto!" - _De la nada Shizuru se apareció entre nosotras y me tumbó en sus brazos.

- "_¡Shizuru! ¿Has estado escuchando todo este tiempo?" - _Comenté algo indignada.

- "_Temía que la abuela sacara su naginata y castigara a mi Natsuki, así que decidí quedarme cerca por si acaso" - _¡N-naginata...!

- "_Has encontrado a una buena muchacha Shizuru, no vayas a hecharlo todo a perder"_

- "_Mou Obaasan, hablas como mi madre"_

- "_Ella sí que sabe, deberías escucharla más a menudo"_

- "_Tenemos que ir a Fuuka Shizuru, mamá tiene que saber esto cuanto antes"_

- "_Ara, mi Natsuki está muy impaciente por perder su virginidad"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" _

_*******_

- "_Sabes Obaasan, se la has puesto muy fácil a esas dos"_

- "_Ara, probablemente me estoy volviendo algo vieja"_

- "_El diario que leía Shizuru, está incompleto al final. ¿Sabes por casualidad en qué termina esa historia?"_

- "_Shion-kun, debes dejar a los muertos descansar puesto que el pasado, pasado es"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru la protagonista, no recuerdo que en la línea de los Fujino hubiese una Shizuru antes de nuestra Shizuru actual"_

- "_Ara, ¿es eso? Bueno, el nombre de Shizuru me gustaba desde que era una niña"_

- "_Obaasan, ese diario lo escribiste tú, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿qué sucedió con el Capitán Kruger de la historia, ¿murió o en verdad era un espía?"_

- "_Digamos que cumplió su promesa de volver por su amada, al final"_

- "_Eso es..."_

- "_Disculpa Shion-kun, pero todo esto me ha agotado mucho y debo descansar, después de todo soy una vieja"_

- "_Perdón Obaasan, que te mejores"_

* * *

_19 de Diciembre de 1941_

Me he negado ante la indecorosa propuesta que mi padre y el oficial de la Gestapo me propusieron, me parece algo indigno que mi padre trate de salvar su honor manchando el mío. En realidad merecían un castigo los dos, es por eso que tuve que desaparecerlos a ambos para poder huir de ese lugar. Cuando vuelva a Japón diré que Fujino Saburo, vivió y murió con honor, en defensa de su nación, todo para proteger a nuestro honorable emperador.

Nadie pareció notar mi escape del Luftwaffe, todos parecían más interesados en el evento de declaración de guerra que el Reich le hizo a los Estados Unidos. Es por eso que me encuentro guarecida en el único lugar en donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme, aquí en el viñedo de los Kruger. Ula-han me ha dado asilo en lo que puedo regresar a casa y es irónico que pase mi cumpleaños en este lugar, en compañia de las Kruger, con excepción de mi Capitán, a quien la tierra parece habérselo tragado.

¿Se mantendrá con vida o habrá muerto derribado en el campo de batalla? Ahora no tengo cómo saber si murió, puesto que no poseo la radiotransmisión que había en la fuerza aérea para escuchar noticias de los movimientos de los soldados alemanes. Hasta cuando partí, jamás escuché que el Capitán fuese herido o haya muerto en alguna misión. Maldito sea el Reich, maldigo al imperio japonés y toda esta estúpida guerra, que al final lo único que logrará será dejarnos a todos un sabor amargo y una lección que será olvidada con el paso de los años.

Maldigo también al Capitán, puesto que al final no cumplió su palabra de estar juntos en este día en el que prometió estar a mi lado para nunca jamás separarnos. Todas aquellas palabras parece habérselas llevado el viento, al parecer carecían de algún valor para Nat, quizás después de todo para Kruger-han sólo fui una aventura más, una condecoración extra en su uniforme...

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Eiserne Kreuz _

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Y por esta razón no había subido el último capítulo, es bastante largo y quizás resulte algo confuso al final. A eso súmenle el hecho de que he dejado a propósito algunos cabos sueltos, pero considero que es mejor dejar el final algo abierto, después de todo continuar la historia me hubiese llevado mucho más tiempo y si observamos la fecha de inicio (la cual es la misma de cuando el diario comienza), quiere decir que ya han transcurrido casi dos meses. No sé si lo han notado pero algunos de los capítulos del diario coinciden también con el día en que actualizaba el fic, pero esa fue una de las curiosidades de la narración. Espero les haya gustado la historia y nos veremos, de ser posible, cuando continúe la siguiente. Ja Ne!_

_(16-09-09)_


	17. Edición del autor

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_**NOTAS DE HAUR:**_

Antes que nada aprovecho este espacio para agradecerles sus comentarios, con toda honestidad no esperaba que esta historia llamara la atención de los lectores de la página puesto que esta narración en particular, carece de muchos de los elementos comunes que se encuentran en las otras. Aparte, por lo general suelo no ser muy específica y obligo al lector a leerla completa o de lo contrario, se pierde en el argumento. Algo que yo hago mucho cuando leo historias muy largas es saltarme mucho de la trama e irme directo al Shiznat, en mis fics es un poco complicado hacer eso, si lo hacen entonces no leen nada porque casi no hay Shiznat, sino una narración mayormente en primera persona.

Ahora bien, he leido sus comentarios y prácticamente bramaron por el final que le di, ¿qué no era obvio? Supongo que no, para mí era bola cantada que el Capitán nunca se quedaba con Shizuru (o Shizuka), pero vayamos punto por punto explicando lo que hice en todo el fic.

Primero, debo dejarles claro el mensaje original de la historia, a pesar de que en el resumen dice claramente: _"...la historia de un viejo amor en tiempos de guerra". _Esta no era una historia de amor, sino de DESAMOR, en realidad es la historia del primer amor de Fujino Shizuka, la cual quedó plasmada en un viejo diario y unas cartas enmohecidas. ¿Por qué desamor? Simple, por lo general me inspiro a escribir cuando en mi vida personal ocurre algún suceso lo suficientemente agravante como para mantenerme de mal humor. Llámese lo que sea, no necesariamente hablo de alguna relación (porque sí así hubiese sido esta historia la hubiese empezado muchísimo antes), sino de algún cambio drástico externo.

¿Y qué se me ocurrió? Sencillo, me desahogué de la mejor manera posible y obtuve mejores resultados de los que esperaba. Me saqué una historia de la manga con un argumento algo creíble, cercano a la realidad y que además me gustó. Aparte de todo lo anterior, logré salir del agujero en donde me encontraba y eso sí que fue difícil... La historia, la historia!!!! Ok, aquí vamos...

Mi abuela solía decir que un buen final era aquel en donde se explicaba lo que ocurría con todos los personajes, claro que ella se refería a los finales de las telenovelas, las cuales en lo personal, jamás veo. Para mí era mucho más cómodo que cada quien interpretara el final como lo entendiese, esa era mi intención desde el inicio, sin embargo me he visto en la necesidad de intervenir un poco y puntualizar lo más importante que deberían considerar para llegar al final más próximo.

** El primer punto ya lo expuse, el resumen fue sólo un gancho, el fic no iba a terminar bien (eso ya lo sabía), pero para no sentirme del todo mal se me ocurrió crear dos parejas Shiznat (eso duplicó mi diversión, en serio).

** A lo largo de la historia les hago creer que hay dos Fujino Shizuru, pasado y presente, cuando en realidad el verdadero nombre de la Shizuru del pasado, era Fujino Shizuka. Shizuka cínicamente le comenta a su bisnieta Shion, que el nombre de Shizuru siempre le gustó. (Cuando yo era niña firmaba con el nombre de Cristina o el de Alex)

** Kuga Natsuki era en realidad bisnieta sobrina de Kruger Natasha, el nombre de Nat sólo era un apócope. ¿Y cómo sucedió eso? Les explico sin necesidad de continuar la historia: Kenji, el ingeniero de la Nakajima, regresa a Sajonia antes de que Japón se rindiera ante los 'aliados', inclusive antes de que los Estados Unidos lanzara las bombas atómicas. Kenji se lleva a Japón a la sobreviviente de las Kruger (Alyssa), se casa con ella y forman el corporativo del cual Natsuki es accionista en el presente.

** Fujino Shizuka regresa a Japón antes de que Alyssa viajara con Kenji, en su hogar en Kyoto es comprometida con uno de los pocos hombres ricos que quedaron (probablemente un primo) y finalmente se casa con él. Como todos ya sabemos, Shizuru y Shion son bisnietas de Shizuka, quien en la actualidad es una anciana que mantiene un gran dominio sobre el resto de los Fujino.

** Ula Kruger muere en el bombardeo a Dresde, el 13 de febrero de 1945.

** Nat Kruger... ¿Cómo les digo esto sin que suene muy feo? Pues simplemente nunca regresó, murió en combate. Shizuka le busca el lado romántico a la relación que sostiene Shizuru con Natsuki, puesto que al identificarla como la bisnieta del Capitán, supone que de alguna manera sí consiguieron estar juntas...

** Shizuru abandona el título de 'Miss Japón' para convertirse en la mujer de Natsuki, puesto que viaja con ella a norteamérica y se casan. Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido es que Natsuki era algo 'masoquista', puesto que a pesar de que estaba convencida de que Shizuru no la amaba regresó a Japón para rogarle. (Ni le busquen, así fue) Esto puede ser explicado desde dos puntos de vista, el romántico o el real; en el primero se podría decir que Natsuki era la reencarnación de Kruger y volvió por su amada. En el segundo punto es que este es un Shiznat!!!

** Un elemento curioso que llamó mi atención es que ustedes simpatizaron mucho con Shion, personaje que era una versión de Shizuru algo más deshinibida y una aguda observadora de las situaciones. Por eso a ella le doy el crédito de desvelar el secreto de la bisabuela.

Para terminar ya con esta exageradamente larga explicación, quiero esclarecer las últimas palabras que Fujino Shizuka expuso al final. La última página del diario es bastante explícita pero siento que debo aclarar el por qué tanto odio por parte de Shizuka. Si bien Kruger no se tuvo la culpa de morir en el cumplimiento de su deber sí se tuvo la culpa de haberse ido al frente de batalla. Tenía la opción de escaparse con Shizuru pero prefirió irse a la guerra y seguir aparentando algo que no era. Amaba a Shizuka pero no lo suficiente para dejar su estatus de Capitán por ella, a diferencia de Natsuki quien con tal de conquistar a Shizuru, entró a trabajar a la corporación Fujino como una empleada más.

**CRUZ DE HIERRO**

_Eiserne Kreuz _

_Fin!_


End file.
